How I imagined Mockingjay ending!
by softball8
Summary: The story of Katniss' first pregnancy and all the drama that goes with it! I do not own the hunger games! The story gets better as it goes!
1. Chapter 1

This is mockingjay five years after the war….

Today is the day Prim died. She died five years ago today and every year this day is the day when I can't get out of bed. Even with Peeta's strong arms wrapped tightly around me I still am paralyzed. Most days I am almost normal besides waking up screaming in the middle of the night from nightmares, but Peeta is always there soothing me by holding me, and gently stroking my hair. I still don't deserve Peeta. He went through so much because of me, and whenever he comes back from a flashback the first thing he does is ask if I'm okay. Mean while I wake up screaming most nights and just cry myself back to sleep in his arms. Peeta never complains about not getting enough sleep because of my nightmares even though he wakes up before the sun rises to open the bakery.

I have noticed that Peeta's heavy breathing has stopped and I realize that he must be awake. I roll over and look into those bright blue eyes. Peeta knows what today is and he has the usual worried look on his face. Before he can ask if I'm okay I throw my head into his chest and cry.

"It's okay Kat I'm here. You're safe no one is going to hurt you. Sssshhh, stop crying I love you. Stop crying everything is going to be all right," Peeta whispers in my ear.

I stop crying and look up at his face and gently kiss him on the lips and whisper "thanks" once we break apart. Then the hunger that I first felt in the cave and on the beach in the second games over, and it over powers the horrible grief that engulfs me and I am passionately kissing Peeta and wanting to be as close as possible. We break once again and Peeta gives me look of worry. "Today is the day that I am going to live for her, and live as much as possible. She can't live today but I can".

"I will do anything to make you happy today", Peeta whispers back.

Then we start to kiss again and I put as much love as possible into each kiss to try and make sure that Peeta knows I love him. Soon we are tangled together as one and there is no where else I would rather be. Once we are done and untangle our sweaty bodies. Peeta gently picks me up and carries me to shower. We start washing each other and Peeta takes out my messy braid and starts to wash my hair. I love when he does this. He started doing this after we got married and hasn't stopped since. We both get out of the shower and get dressed.

Peeta starts to make cheese buns and looks over at me." So what are you planning on doing today", Peeta says still obviously still worried about me.

"I think I will go hunting and them maybe go see Haymitch", I say trying to said cheerful to ease his worry.

"Okay, I was going to stay home from the bakery today and I was wondering if I could surprise you with something special," he says.

He knows that I hate surprises of any kind, but I can never say no to Peeta." That sounds wonderful", I say. With that he finally breaks into a smile and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Okay then, go and get you hunting clothes on and then we will go," Peeta says.

I have no idea why I need to change I was wearing swear pants and a t-shirt, but who knows what he could have in store for today. After I get changed I head down to the hall closet and get out my bow and arrows. I don't need to hide them in the woods any more so I like to keep them close. As I walk down the stairs I see Peeta waiting by the front door still smiling.

"What are you smiling at," I say sarcastically while he pulls me in for an embrace.

"Just smiling at the most beautiful woman in the world who happens to be my wife." he says before giving me a kiss on the lips.

Peeta is still good with words and always knows how to make me smile even when I don't think I can make it through the day.

We walk out the door and start heading to town. Most of the town is back up and running most of the main construction is now just houses in the seam for people that are moving back here or are moving from other districts. It is still very early in the morning and only a few people are out on the street. However, the ones who are out just stare at us as we walk past. Peeta then turns us towards the meadow dragging me by my hand. Once we get into the woods I finally realize that Peeta is holding a basket which seems to have a blanket and some food in it. I eye him suspiciously and he just shakes his head no and keeps on walking throw the woods.

I finally have to ask "Peeta where are we going," he stops and looks down at me and says,"Just your favorite place in the world", and with that I knew that we headed to the lake. The lake that my father took me to when I was younger and where he taught me how to swim. Peeta was the first person I ever went here with besides my father and the lake is where Peeta proposed to four years ago.

We finally get to the lake and Peeta lays down the blanket and gestures for me to sit. After that long hike I am really hungry considering we never actually ate breakfast. Peeta hands me a cheese bun.

Right before I take a bite I look him in the eyes. His eyes are so beautiful from the reflection off the water and make his eyes even brighter and I didn't think that was possible. "We only come out here on the special occasions so what is it that is special," I ask.

"I didn't know if I wanted to ask you this today, but since you said you where going to live today I thought that I shouldn't hold back ether". He takes a breath and pulls me so I am sitting on his lap. I lean my head against his chest and he puts his chin on my head and he starts to stroke my hair and talk.

"We have been married for four years now, and every day I love a little more. You have made me so happy and you are my whole world. I would never do anything to hurt you and I will always love you and be right by your side," Peeta says this part looking into my eyes.

"So I was wondering if you would consider us having a baby". He says this with so much love in his eyes that it hurts me because I know my answer is no. I am barely able to take care of myself let alone another human being. I am too broken and to hurt. I can make it through the day because of Peeta and his love. I can't be a mother. What if something happens to Peeta and I turn into my mother and can't even take care of it. What if I get pregnant and have a miscarriage. What if I can't even have children? I know that the games are over, but what if they come back. I could never let that happen to my child. What if I fail my child like I failed Prim. Protect the baby for almost all their life and then one day it dies and it is my fault.

Suddenly Peeta is shaking me and I realize that I am crying and shaking. I must have been thinking for a while because Peeta's eyes are so full of worry.

"I-I-I," I can't even talk. I can't say no to Peeta knowing that this is something he has wanted his whole life.

Finally I get words out "I just can't Peeta. I can't fail another person like I failed Prim." I can see the hurt in his eyes, but he understands and just picks me up and walks us back home.

Once he sets me down on the porch I look up into his eyes, "I'm sorry Peeta I just can't have a baby right now. It's just too soon and please remember that I will always love you too." I give him a kiss on the lips and run across the street to Haymitch's house. Haymitch has become the only other person I talk to besides Peeta. I don't bother to knock on the door because he is probably passed out on the couch any how. When I push open the door and brace myself for the horrible smell of vomit and alcohol. I don't smell anything and as I start to look around and see that he has cleaned. Sure it isn't really clean, but for an old drunk it's pretty clean. As I walk into the kitchen I see Haymitch sitting at the table playing chess by himself.

"So what do you need sweetheart," he says bitterly.

I can tell he hasn't had a drink yet today which is pretty impressive considering it is already past noon.

"How do you know that I need something," I say back with my usual cold tone and a scowl.

"Well you sure as hell don't come over here for the company. So just tell me what you want or will I have to start guessing."

"I want a drink," I say trying to hide the slight shakiness in my voice. Haymitch just looks at me and shakes his head. "What? I am not joking I want a drink."

"Okay whatever you say sweetheart," he says as he gets up and grabs two glasses and a bottle of white liquor from the cabinet. He pours some white liquor in to both of the glasses. I sit down and slam the whole glass back without any hesitation. Haymitch just looks at me amazed because the last time I had drank it was the night the quell was announced.

"So why are you really here?" I know you have another reason besides wanting a drink," Hyamitch says while I pour myself another glass and slam that one back too. I start to feel relax and my mind starts to cloud over, but in a good way. It feels good to not remember everything for a minute. Then I remember why I came over to talk about Peeta wanting to have a baby.

I Look at Haymitch. "Peeta asked if I would have a baby," I say slightly slurred because I have no alcohol tolerance what so ever.

Haymitch raises his eye brows" I thought that boy would ask a lot sooner to be honest."

I pour myself another glass and slam that one back to. I kind of understand why Haymitch drinks it seems to temporarily take away all the pain, and it feels great.

"I knew he wanted kids, but I made up my mind long ago that I never would. I could never bring Peeta's child into this horrible world just for it to get hurt and reaped for the games."

Haymitch gives a look that I'm use to seeing from the old drunken mentor a look of pity and sympathy. I don't like it and wish he would just stop.

"You know sweetheart Peeta will always love you. Kids or no kids that boy will be happy with just you."

"I just don't want him to not get what he deserves. Peeta deserves children that he can love, teach how to bake, and paint", I say and wish I didn't slur some of the words or it would sound more serious.

Haymitch looks at me and before he can say what he is going to say I am already stumbling out the door towards our house. Half way across Haymitch's I see that Peeta is sitting on the porch. As I get closer I realize that he is sitting in a chair on the porch, but his eyes are pitch black and his muscles are tense. He is lost in a flashback and can't come back. I start to shake Peeta and yell "It's not real Peeta! Just come back to me please! Peeta just come back it isn't real! I love you Peeta! We have been married for four years and I love you"! Peeta's eyes start to soften, but he is still gone. I did the only thing that is left to do I pull Peeta into my arms and kiss him and muster all the love possible into it. At first he tenses at my touch, but then relaxes when he realizes that it's me. We break apart and his eyes are back to that beautiful blue.

He then whispers "Always."

With that one word I know that I have my Peeta back. That's when he seems to notice that I am a little off, and puts together the pieces that I had some drinks with Hyamitch. Peeta doesn't say anything else just scoops me up and carries me to bed. He lays me down and gets in bed next to me. He opens his arms and I scoot into to his warm embrace and lay my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. That's when I realize that I will give Peeta the one thing he has always wanted, besides me. I will have Peeta Mellark's baby.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I got some great reviews and some favorites!**_ _**Here is chapter two I will**_ _**try to update a lot and won't leave you all waiting for longer then a week! Please read and review! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Please enjoy!**_

_ I here crying and screaming. I don't know why, but I start running to the sound. I then realize that I'm running through the woods. These aren't my woods that I love these are woods from the arena. I look to my left and see the wall of fire closing in on me and the smoke is gagging me and my eyes are watering. That's when I get to the clearing with the cornucopia. That's when I see a small child stuck on the top of the cornucopia screaming and crying for help. Then I realize that the child is about three and has brown hair and bright blue eyes. These eyes can only be from the genes of Peeta, and I know that this child is mine and I must save her. Then the mutts come out of now where, and before I could scream no The one mutt jumps up and rips the little girl down to the ground, and the pack just attacks like they did to Cato._

I wake up sweaty and screaming my head and realize that it was just a nightmare. I am in our bed in district twelve safe and sound. Then I realize that Peeta's strong arms aren't wrapped around and I reach over to only find that his side of the bed is cold.

Right as I jump out of bed to go find Peeta I hear his loud clumsy footsteps coming up the stairs, and soon he has his arms wrapped around me and he is stroking my hair. I am now crying into his chest and shaking. I finally cry myself out and look up to Peeta's blue eyes and see all the worry and love that he has for me. "I had a bad dream," I finally squeak out in a barely auditable whisper.

"Do you want to talk about it", Peeta whispers back and pulls me closer to him so that my head is right against his chest and I can hear his heart beat. I start to relax and I answer with a shake of my head no. His doesn't say anything else to me instead he just lays down on the bed and moves so that he can look into my eyes. I don't normally talk about my nightmares, but I feel like I should share this one because this is the first one that involved a child that was ours.

"I was in the first arena and it was on fire. I was running towards some one screaming and crying for help. When I got to where I could see who it was I realized that it was our child standing on top of the cornucopia trying to get away from the mutts. Then one of the mutts jumped and drug our little girl down to the ground and she died". I realized that while I was telling Peeta he had silent tears rolling down his cheeks and I was sobbing too. Peeta just wiped the tears off my face and gave me a long and passionate kiss. He tries to break away to talk and I just crash my lips into his and give him a kiss in return. I twist my fingers in his blonde locks and pull him even closer than before so that nothing is between us.

I finally allow him to end the kiss and he looks me in the eyes "Kat do you think you had that dream because of what I asked you yesterday", he asks me and I can sense the guilt in his tone. He feels responsible for me having such a bad nightmare I just shake my head no.

"Then why did you think you had a dream about our child in the arena"?

"I think I had that dream because yesterday right before we fell asleep I made up my mind that I want to have a baby".

He looks at me confused and unsure, but then once he fully comprehends what I have just said he breaks into a smile that could light up the world in the middle in the night. He jumps up out of bed and pulls me up and into his arms and spins me around laughing and giggling like a little kid. He finally puts me down and asks me very sincerely "Are you sure? You really will do this with me"?

"Yes", I say trying to sound confident, but it's hard because me saying yes to him and seeing how happy he is that I just agreed to do this makes me sacred. What if I get pregnant and then lose the baby? How would he handle that? He must see that I am scared because he hugs me and whispers "I will never let anything ever happen to our baby. I will always protect our child with my life and I will always love you no matter what".

"Always", I say weakly back.

"Always", Peeta says giving me a quiet peck on the lips. "Now go get a shower and come down stairs I will have breakfast waiting for you".

I walk down the stairs and into to the kitchen to see that Peeta has made eggs, bacon, and cheese buns. I really don't think I deserve him. He is such a better person than I will ever be. He sees that I'm there and comes over and puts his arms around my waist and I wrap my around his neck. He starts to run his fingers through my wet hair and I just let out a small sigh. Peeta laughs and places his hand under my chin so that I am forced to look in his eyes. He is still smiling like he was earlier "I love you so much you know that right"?

"Yes I know Peeta and I love you too". I stand up on the tips of my toes and give him a kiss on the check. "Now can we eat some of your delicious food I am starving". We sit down and start eating. Once we are done eating Peeta looks at me and ask "So when do you want you to start trying for a baby". I didn't think about when I just made up my mind yesterday that I would actually have a baby.

"Well I am not getting any younger so why wait". With that Peeta comes around the table and picks me up by the waist and I wrap my legs around his waist and lock my ankles together behinde his back. He starts to kiss my neck and I let out involuntary moan of pleasure. I can feel Peeta smile against my skin and then he moves up to my mouth and starts kissing me forcefully, but with passion and want. He walks up the stairs and to our room. Peeta throws me down on the bed and I back up the pillows and he crawls up to me. He starts kissing me again and soon we are taking off our clothes and become one.

When we are finished and laying in bed just enjoying the content feeling from what we just did. Peeta rolls over and gives me another kiss before getting out of bed. "So are you going to the bakery today", I ask Peeta hoping he will say yes because I wouldn't hate some alone time right now.

"No, today I have the two guys working and I don't think need me to help". I nod my head and get up and head to the bathroom to get a shower. Even though I just had one before breakfast I got pretty sweaty and would like to clean up before I head into town. Peeta joins me and he washes my hair and then braids it in the usual single braid. I taught him how to braid because he was always playing with my hair so why not put him to good use doing it.

We get out of the shower and get dressed. Peeta heads to his studio to paint and I tell him that I am going hunting and to the hob and will be back before dinner. I don't usually like to get a late start for hunting, but today I think I will mostly just enjoy being out rather than to hunt.

As I am passing through town when I see Thom walking towards me carrying some tools he has been the head of the rebuilding of the district, and I consider him a friend because there aren't many other people in the district that treat me like a normal person. Most of the people just stare at me and it gets annoying because I would love to be left alone, but I guess I will always be the Mockingjay.

Thom gives me a warm smile as he gets closer "So how are you Katniss", thom asks.

"I'm good what are you working on now"?

"Just building a house for an old district twelve resident that is moving back".

"Who"?

"Gale".

With that I say good bye to Thom and jog to the woods. I scoot under the fence and just start walking. Why does thinking about Gale coming back make me feel so confused? I love Peeta and would never hurt him. So why do I have this horrible feeling about Gale coming back here. I haven't spoken to him since the day Prim died. I keep walking deeper into the woods and when I finally come to my senses. I see that I have to come to our old meeting place. I turn and run all the way back home and don't stop running until I find Peeta and he has his arms wrapped around me.

"What's wrong Kat", he asks.

"Gale is moving back here to district twelve". Just from me saying his name Peeta tenses and I can tell that he is fighting off a flashback. I pull back and look up at Peeta and give him a kiss on the lips. He relaxes and says "Why is he coming back here. I thought he had built another life that doesn't evolve his past".

Peeta doesn't just mean past as in district twelve he means the friendship that Gale and I use to share too.

"I don't know, but I guess we will find out soon".

It has been four weeks since Peeta and I have started trying for a baby. I'm hoping that I get pregnant soon because I can tell that Peeta is getting anxious from waiting.

Peeta went to the bakery really early this morning to help with a big order so I decided to go to the woods and hunt. I scoot under the fence and start to hunt I shoot my first squirrel right in the eye, and as I pick up my kill to put it in my game bag I suddenly feel light headed and nauseous. I turn and throw up behind a tree to my right. I slowly sit and start to feel better. I don't know why I threw up at the sight of the dead squirrel. I hunt almost every day and never feel sick when I do this.

Then it hits me. I have been sleeping more then usual and I just threw up and I have never thrown up like that before. I turn and run home. This is really happening or am I just sick? I could be pregnant and it would make senses considering we have been trying and I haven't been using any sort of protection. I open the front door and run upstairs to the bathroom where I have a pregnancy test. I open the box and do as the directions say and pee on the stick and wait the three minutes. This has to be the longest three minutes of my life. Finally it has been three minutes and I look down at the test and see two solid lines. I'm pregnant.

I know that I wanted this, but it didn't feel real until now. My knees grow weak and I crumple to the grown and start crying and shaking. I finally cry myself out and look at the clock and see that Peeta will be home in less than an hour. I quickly make some dinner and change into something that isn't stained with my own tears.

I hear the front the door open and Peeta yells "I'm home Kat". I run up to him and give him a peck on the lips. I lead him to the kitchen and he is surprised to see that I have cooked dinner. I usually let him do the cooking, but I wanted to make tonight special. I'm so nervous about telling Peeta that I can't even eat. He sees that I have no interest in eating and finally breaks the silence. "Are you okay, because you haven't eaten even one cheese bun and I know that you love those".

I look up into Peeta's eyes and can't seem to find any words. Then I finally muster the words. "I'm Pregnant". I didn't think he heard me until he form that same smile that he had when I told him that I would have a baby with him. He jumps up and comes over and picks me up. He looks at me "really you are pregnant? How did you find out?"

"I took a test this afternoon after I threw up in the woods". He takes this answer as good enough and starts jumping up and down say "I'm going to have a baby with the best person in the world". I can't help, but smile too at how Peeta is reacting. Seeing how excited he is kind of makes me a little excited, but I am still scared that something might happen to the baby. Finally he composes himself a little and gets down on his knees and talks to talk to my flat stomach where are child is now growing "Hi little baby. I'm your daddy and I love you so much". He kisses my stomach and comes up off the ground and kisses me.

"I love you so much Kat and will always be here for you".

"Always", I say before kissing him on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been two weeks since I found out that I was pregnant. I have been throwing up every morning and sometimes almost all day. Peeta is always by my side holding my hair and rubbing my back. I still am worried that something will go wrong. I am always worrying and stressed about what is going on inside me and if the baby is normal. Peeta finally got me to make an appointment with a doctor. The appointment is this morning and Peeta is staying home today to go with me. He knows that I will probably breakdown at the appointment, because I have been having some horrible mood swings.

On our way to the appointment Peeta is holding my hand tight to make sure that I don't run to the woods and try to hide form the doctor. Peeta has been very happy ever since I told him that we were having a baby. I practically had to beg him not to tell everyone who even said hi to him about the baby. I know that we shouldn't tell anyone until at least three months.

We get to the doctor's and Peeta can tell that I am scared. He turns and looks at me. "Everything is going to be fine just do whatever the doctors says. I will be holding your hand the whole time", he then kisses the top of my head. We walk to the front desk to check in, and then get taken back to an exam room. The nurse that lead us back here almost fainted at the sight of us. She had to do a double take before she put herself together enough to just say "this way Mr. and Mrs. Mellark". I hate when people treat us like this, but Peeta never seems to let it affect him.

I sit on the exam table and Peeta sits next to the table holding my hand. The doctor walks in and introduces herself as Doctor Smith. She asks some questions about what symptoms I have been having and when they started. She then asks me to lie down and lift up my shirt so she can see my stomach.

"Now I am going to put some of this gel on your stomach and then use this wand to see the baby", she says and I nod my head.

She rubs the cold gel onto my stomach that is still flat and then places the wand on my stomach, and starts moving it around and then a screen lights up on the wall with a gray fuzzy picture. In the middle of the picture there is a little dot not bigger than and blueberry.

Doctor Smith points to the dot "that little spot and is your baby and you look to be about seven weeks pregnant".

I don't noticed that I am crying until I feel Peeta's fingers wipe the tears off my face and I look over and see that he is smiling brighter than ever before.

"That's our baby Peeta", I say still looking into his eyes.

"Yes it is and I already love it so much", and he kiss the top of my hand he is holding and stands up and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

The doctor wipes off the gel and prints out a picture of the ultrasound and gives it to Peeta. She also tells us that I need to come in three weeks for another check up.

As we are making our way home I see Peeta still holding tightly onto the photo of our baby and still smiling not just from happiness, but with pride that he is going to be a dad. When we finally get home I am tired and it's only one in the afternoon. I go and lay down on the couch. Peeta comes over and lays my head in his lap.

"So Kat how do feel", Peeta ask stroking my hair.

"I feel alright today. Just so relieved to know that our baby and is healthy".

"I know what you mean. I know that nothing bad will ever happen to you two though".

"And how do you know that", I ask a little annoyed that he could be so certain about something like that.

"I know because I will never let anything happen", he says. He bends down and kisses my forehead. He continues to stroke my hair and I fall asleep.

_Someone is screaming my name and I am trying to run to them, but can't move I am stuck in the very spot I stand. Look down to see that I am tied to a post and my knife is out of reach. The screaming continues and that's when I see little Rue trapped in the net like in the arena. Then it changes from Rue to the small little girl that was in the other nightmare. My daughter now lies on the ground trapped by net. Then I see Peeta running towards our daughter to help. That's when a spear comes flying through the air and lands in the middle of Peeta's chest. I look and see that Marvel wasn't the one to throw the spear, but President Snow. I then am hit with his smell of roses and blood. He walks over to the net and stapes a knife into the chest of my daughter. I start to scream for the lost of the two people that I love._

I wake up in Peeta's arms he is rocking me in his lap and rubbing my back. "Kat come back baby. You are safe I have you have Kat just come back to me".

I then wrap my arms around his neck and start to cry into his chest. I try and clam myself by listening to his heart beat, and it works a little bit. I pull my head out of his chest and look up at him.

"Is the baby okay Peeta?"

"Yes the baby is fine Kat you just had a nightmare", he says back still holding me and stroking my hair.

"Okay, it's just that Snow killed you and our baby, and I couldn't do anything I was tied to a post and couldn't move", he cuts off my rambling and crying by kissing me on the lips. I start to kiss him back in return and then break away.

"I love you Peeta".

"I love you too Katniss".

The next morning I wake up and fill the need to throw up. I run to the bathroom and throw up in the sink not being able to even make it to the toilet. Peeta comes in and holds my hair and rubs my back. I sit down on the cold floor until I feel well enough to stand again. We walk down stairs and Peeta gets to work on breakfast while I sit at the table and watch him cook. He makes some cheese buns and eggs for himself. We have found that I throw every up, but cheese buns in the morning so I eat cheese buns every morning. After we eat Peeta gets ready and heads to the bakery. I hate being home alone all day so I decide to go hunting. Peeta doesn't like that I still hunt even though I am pregnant. I just tell him that I will be fine and I don't have a belly to work around yet so I would like to spend as much time as possible out there before I get to fat to walk.

As I walk to the woods through town I notice that it has gotten a bit colder then it has been since spring. I like when it becomes fall, but that means winter and I can't hunt during the winter.

I decide to stop at the bakery to surprise Peeta and maybe even get a snack. As I get to the window I can see Peeta helping a customer who has a little toddler with them. When the mom isn't looking, Peeta sneaks the little boy a cookie and the boy thanks him and the mother and son walk out. I could tell the Peeta was thinking about our baby as I walked through the door because he didn't notice me until I said hello.

"Kat is something wrong why are you here?"

"Nothings wrong I just wanted to stop by and see my husband at work. If it's that's okay with you", I say jokingly because I know he would never say no.

"Of course it is", he says a little defensively and I just shake my head and laugh.

"So what are you doing today", he asks while walking over to the case filled with bread and getting out a cheese bun.

"I was going to go hunting and then maybe take a nap". Peeta comes back over to the counter and hands me the cheese bun and I start to eat it.

"When do you think you will start to show?"

"I don't think anytime before three months", I say back and he nods his head.

"Okay, I have some hunting to do and you have some baking to do so I have to go", I say and give Peeta a quick kiss.

"I love you Kat".

"I love you too", I say as I am walking out the door heading towards the woods.

I am now twelve weeks pregnant. Since women start showing at three months I thought I would to, but nothing yet. I was worried that something was wrong with the baby, but Doctor Smith said everything was fine and I would start to show soon enough. I can tell that Peeta is a little disappointed that I'm not showing yet. I keep telling him that it will happen any day now, but he still can't wait. The morning sickness is a lot better now and I actually am eating more than Peeta does.

I wake up and roll over in bed to see that Peeta has already gone down stairs to make breakfast. I have been sleeping a lot more so Peeta just lets me sleep in every morning. I decide to get up and get ready for another day. I am getting dressed and I notice that my pants won't button at all. They were getting tighter, but I thought I was just bloated. But today they aren't budging. I take off my shirt and turn to the side and that's when I see the perfect small bump. "PEETA COME HERE QUICK", I yell out the bathroom door. He comes running up the stairs and looks like he might have a heart attack.

"What's wrong Kat are you okay i-i-s the baby okay", he says looking at me. "Peeta stop and look at me when I turn sideways. I turn to the side and Peeta doesn't get what he should be looking at until I place my hands on either side of my bump. His faces lights up and comes over and gets down on his knees and kisses every square inch of my stomach.

"See I told you I would start to show soon", I say laughing at how happy Peeta is over me getting fatter.

"I love you two so much", he says getting up and placing both his hand on my stomach and kissing me.

"I guess I can only wear sweat pants now considering none of my clothes fit", I say a little mad because I don't want people to see me buying bigger clothes and start rumors about us expecting. I want to keep this a secret as long as possible. Because I'm sure the capitol would love to get an interview or something of their Mockingjay pregnant.

"Here why don't you try some of my jeans on and see if they fit", Peeta says tossing a pair of jeans at me. I catch them and put them on. They are a little baggy, but will work for now. I grab a loose t-shirt and head down to the kitchen with Peeta to eat.

"When should we tell people about the baby? You are starting to show and you're past the three month mark", he says.

"I think we could start telling people now, but who should we tell?"

"We should probably tell Haymitch and your mother", Peeta says.

"Yeah, but not today I'm not ready for anyone to know yet", I say. "I like having this just between us", Peeta nods his head.

"Okay, but I think we should check on Haymitch today to make sure he isn't dead", Peeta says.

Once we finish eating and cleaning up the dishes we walk across the street to Hyamitch's house. We walk right in and find our old mentor eating breakfast at the kitchen table. This was a first every other time we come over here he is passed out on the floor or on the couch. His house isn't as clean as it was, but still not to bad for him.

"What a pleasant surprise the two love birds. What do you want", Haymitch says with the usual grumpy tone.

"Just checking up on our favorite old drunk, and making sure he is still breathing", I dead pan back.

"Well I'm still alive so your job is done sweetheart", he says and finally looking at me and then says "getting a little chunky there Katniss. I guess that's what happens when you are married to a baker".

"I love her just the way she is so shut up Haymitch", Peeta says and I give and I smile and mouth thank you back to him. With that we walk back home.

I ask Peeta if he would mind if I went hunting and of course he didn't really want me to, but he knows he isn't going to change my mind. I walk slowly to the woods trying to conserve my energy for hunting. As I am walking I see that people are staring at me which is normal. I am about to enter the meadow when I hear someone call my name. I spin around and am looking in the gray seam eyes of Gale Hawthorne.

"Hey catnip", gale says like we where back in the woods and teenagers.

"Gale don't call me that anymore. I am a grown adult", I say with a little more venom then needed. I can see that it took him off guard. He must think that I will take him back into my life with open arms.

"Sorry Katniss. Are you going hunting?" I nod my head yes. "Could I join you", Gale asks.

"Sure Gale" and I turn and walk towards the fence with Gale following. Once we get to our regular spot I sit down, because honestly I'm really tried and I don't want Gale to see that and start questioning me.

"So what brings you back to district twelve", I ask trying to avoid direct eye contact because I don't need him thinking that I am forgiving him that easily.

"I came back for home and you", he says with saddened tone. I turn and look him straight in eye. I hope he can see how mad I am, because I am flaming hot.

"Gale we haven't spoken in five years. You haven't tried to call me or write me. Why would you think that it would be good for you to come back here now? What made you realize that you should come back? After I came back from the war I was basically dead. I couldn't eat I couldn't sleep without being upset. That was the one time when I needed my best friend. Someone who could've helped bring me back. But no, instead you where in district two and acted like you never knew me. You know what finally brought me back to the real world and made me feel some what normal and feel alive again. Peeta, and I love him and nothing is going to change that".

I get up walk away before he could say another word.


	4. Chapter 4

When I get home I find that Peeta has gone to the bakery. I'm glad he went in to work because he hasn't been around a lot, and even though I know he is happy at home with me I know he misses it. I don't know what to do about Gale being back. I am upset and feel like I could just breakdown and cry. I know I don't want him here because it could trigger Peeta to have a flashback. Peeta hasn't had one since the day he asked me to have a baby. This is the longest he has ever gone without one. I know that one from Gale wouldn't be the regular one where he can fight it off in a couple of minutes or just one kiss from me. It could be much worst than that and right now I need him as much as ever. Not knowing where to go I walk over to Hyamitch's and walk in. I find my old mentor sitting at his kitchen table playing some sort of card game by himself. I don't really know why I came over because I can't drink with being pregnant and all, but I need to talk about what just happened and I don't want to tell Peeta.

"Hello sweetheart run out of food at your house", he says laughing to himself.

"No, I just ran into Gale", with me just saying his name Haymitch raises his eye brows at me.

"Does Peeta know that he is back here?"

"I told him that he was coming back, but he doesn't know that he is really here yet".

"So what happened with Gale that made you come here?"

"I asked him why he came back now and he said because of me", Haymitch looks at me in disbelief.

"That kid can't be serious can he? Didn't he see that wedding photos that where plastered all over the capitol four years ago?" I just shake my head and shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know what to do. I love Peeta, but I don't want him to know that I saw Gale. I can't afford to lose Peeta right now to a flashback". Haymitch looks at me with questioning look and I realize that he might have just two and two together. Me gaining weight being extra emotional, and me coming over here a couple months saying that Peeta wanted a baby. If has he does figure it out he doesn't say anything just continues with the Gale problem.

"Peeta will figure out sooner or later that he is here. I would tell him now so he doesn't get a big surprise one of these days while in town. Maybe if he is ready to maybe see Gale he could control himself enough to not lose it completely", Haymitch says this and I know he is right.

"Okay, I'll tell him tonight and lay off the fat jokes when Peeta is around he is very protective over me", I say with a sigh and head back home. I know I have to tell Peeta about Gale being back, but I still don't know how he will react. I really don't want to tell him why he is back or he might really lose it then.

I wake up from my nap when I hear the door close. Peeta comes walking into the living room and takes a seat on the chair across from the couch. I am wearing a tighter pajama shirt now rather than the loose t-shirt from earlier, and I can tell that Peeta likes it because he can really see the small bump now.

"So how was your day Kat?"

"It was good I tried to going hunting a little bit, but got side tracked on the way out", I say trying to hint him on so I don't have to tell the whole story.

"What caught you attention that much that you didn't get to hunt", he says while moving over to sit next to me on the couch. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I lean into him.

"I was just about to the meadow when someone called my name and I turned around and it was Gale". I don't want to see his reaction from me saying his name because I know it won't be a good one.

"What did you do then?"

"He asked to come and hunt with me and I said yes, but we just walked to our usual spot and sat down and talked for a little", I saying trying to sound nonchalant, but of course Peeta sees right through that.

"What did he say? Does he know about the baby or something?"

"No, I just asked him why he came back to twelve after so long and he said because of me". Peeta started to tense up put I instantly wrapped arms around his waist an added "but right after he said that I went on a rant about how he hasn't talked to me in so long and that I loved you and nothing was going to ever change that". I look up into his eyes and see that they aren't their normal soft blue, but have little bit of a harder and darker tint. This is one of the signs that he fighting off some of those shiny fake memories. "You know Peeta that Gale doesn't mean anything more to me than just a friend and I would never wreck what we have".

"I know Kat".

"I will always love you Peeta".

"Always", he whispers back and I finally let out a sigh of relief that I had been holding all day.

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping outside the window. Peeta still sleeps with the windows open even though it is almost below freezing every night. I am slightly annoyed that I was woken up so earlier, because I was sleeping so well and wasn't having any nightmares. I guess that with seeing Gale yesterday and worrying about how Peeta might react made me tired. Peetas arms are tightly wrapped around me and one of his hands is resting protectively over my stomach. I have only been pregnant three months and I can already tell that Peeta is going to be a great father. My small bump is growing a little more every day and sometimes I catch myself rubbing it without even thinking about it. Peeta is dead to the world so I roll onto my back and roll back my sleeping shirt so I can see my stomach. I start to stroke the bump and I realize that we haven't even thought about names yet and I would like to stop calling the baby it.

I keep stroking my stomach until Peeta wakes up. He rolls onto his side so he is looking at me. Places one hand on the side of my stomach and kisses my forehead.

"Peeta, I want to come up with a nickname for the baby so we can stop calling the baby it".

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know", I sigh.

"We will come up with something eventually. How about now we go get some breakfast and then while I'm at the bakery you think of some names", he says starting to get out of bed.

"Okay", and I get up and but on the first shirt that fits and some sweats and head down stairs with Peeta.

"When is you next appointment Kat?"

"I think I should have my next one in two weeks or something like that", I say and Peeta just nods his head will he starts to warm up some cheese buns. We are quietly eating and enjoying our morning when suddenly the front door burst open and Haymitch comes charging in. He walks into the kitchen and he looks mad.

"Haymitch what do you want", I say slightly annoyed that he is here right now.

"I was lookin-", and then he stops and I realize that he is staring at me with of mouth wide open. I start to wonder why and then I remember that I am wearing a skin tight t-shirt. He keeps staring at my slightly protruding stomach for a few more moments, and then changes his expression into a wicked grin.

"I told you she wasn't fat", Peeta says with a huge smile.

"Well congratulations sweetheart can't wait to have another little you running around", Haymitch says this still wearing that stupid grin.

"Oh, shut up Haymitch or I'll make the baby call you grandpa", I retort back. He obliviously didn't like that to much because his response is "well I best be going now I got some liquor to drink", he says and turns out of the kitchen towards the front door.

"I guess that is one way of him finding out", Peeta says with a light laugh.

"Yeah well at least we don't have to hide it from him anymore", I sigh back.

"Okay I have to go I will see you two later", Peeta says coming over and kissing my cheek and gently patting my stomach. Peeta puts on his coat and is headed out the door.

**** 14 weeks pregnant

It has been two weeks since Haymitch found out that I was pregnant and every time I see him he still makes a fat joke, and then I think of a smart remark to say back. I haven't seen Gale since that day I told him off in the woods. Haymitch says that he has seen him at the hob buying white liquor from Ripper which is really strange considering he use to judge people who would turn to drugs or drinking. I still go hunting and I wear my fathers hunting jacket now to better hide my more noticeable bump. Some of the older women are giving me knowing stares as I walk through town but I try my best to ignore them. Today I have my second appointment with the Dr. Smith I missed the last one with everything going on and Peeta was mad at me for not rescheduling it, but today I said that he could go with me.

On our way to the doctors I am very nervous about our baby. I haven't felt it move once yet and I was concerned that something was wrong. I really don't think I will stop worrying about the baby's health until I can finally hold her. I feel like I am having a girl, and I think that seeing a little girl in my dreams is a sign that it will be a girl. As the hospital comes into view I really tense up, and of course Peeta notices.

"Katniss I have been thinking of names for the baby", Peeta says trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah and what have you come up with?"

"I was thinking that I didn't really want to name our baby after someone we lost or know now", I just nod my head in agreement and Peeta continues. "I was thinking that if the baby is a boy we could name him Rye Jackson Mellark, and if it's a girl we could name her Willow Rose Mellark." I stop dead in my tracks and look up at Peeta and into those big blue eyes.

"Those names are beyond perfection and I'm sure that she would love them." He gives me a quick kiss on the lips. He knows that I am talking about Prim. Giving our future daughter the middle name Rose is the perfect way to honor prim, but yet still give our baby their own identity.

We walk into the hospital and I take a seat while Peeta checks us in at the front desk. Just that walk has exhausted me and my back has started to ache. I can't imagine what I am going to feel like in couple of months when I am to big to walk. My body is not going to handle all the extra weight well. As I am sitting there waiting for Peeta to finish signing some paperwork. I notice a new doctor with blonde long hair and when she turns around I feel a pang of guilt in my chest. It's my mom.

She was smiling when she turned around and then we made eye contact and before I knew it she was walking straight towards me. I haven't seen her since before Prim died and only talked on the phone once with her. I have no words to say to her, and any forgiveness I gave her while we were in thirteen was gone. I felt the same way towards her as I did when dad died.

"Katniss?" She says searching my face to make sure it is really me and she isn't seeing things. I then remember that she hasn't seen me in five years, and she hadn't seen my new scars from the bombs in the capitol.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"I just got here a week ago to help with the new emergency room, and when I got back here and saw how everything was changing I just decided to stay."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were back?"

"I didn't think you would want to see me considering we haven't spoken in five years." When she says this I feel that pang of guilt in my chest. I can tell she is on verge of tears, and me being pregnant I start to imagine what it would be like to not talk to my child for five years. Also, imagine that my only living child doesn't want to speak to me because I was depressed after my husband died. I know that if Peeta died I would be the same as my mother. Lost in other world of grief, and knowing that the only person that could bring back was dead and lost forever. I feel like crying just thinking about those things and I suddenly feel some forgiveness towards my mother.

I pull her into a tight hug and then remember that I should tell her why I am at the hospital. We break away and I can she that she is smiling and looking at my stomach. I am wearing my hunting jacket, but I know that she just felt the bump in between us. Peeta comes over and sees my mother and has a look of pure shock on his face.

"Hello Ms. Everdeen", he says giving her a light hug.

"Hello Peeta, and please call me Lily." She then directs her attention to me, but before she could say anything else a nurse comes out and calls us to the back. Peeta tells her to come over for dinner tonight at our house.

Peeta takes my hand in his and we walk back to the exam room. The Dr. Smith comes in moments later. "Hello Katniss how have you been?"

"I have been fine and sorry about the missing the last appointment I have been very busy lately", and as I say that I glance over at Peeta and see that he is still a little mad that I missed an appointment.

"It isn't recommended that you miss again, but since the last time you were here we have got a new ultra-sound machine and before we get started I have to ask you one question."

"Okay", say and Peeta nods his head.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" I hadn't even thought about if we should wait or not, but I don't think Peeta could wait another minute so before he can ask what I want to do I nod my head yes. Peeta breaks out into that huge smile he gets anytime he thinks about the baby.

Dr. Smith pulls back my shirt so my stomach is exposed and then rubs some of the cold gel onto my skin and pulls out the wand. At first nothing is happening, but then the room is filled with a loud whooshing sound, and I realize that it's my baby's heartbeat. I now have silent tears rolling down my face and so does Peeta. Then the screen lights up, but rather then a small blueberry we see a very much more defined baby.

Dr. Smith turns from the screen and says "It's a girl".

Peeta jumps up and gives me a long and passionate kiss. I want to take it even farther, but I remember where we are. Dr. Smith wipes off the gel and gives Peeta the picture from the ultra sound. We make the next appointment for two weeks later and walk hand in hand towards home.

"I'm going to have two beautiful girls now", he says looking down at the picture of our baby. I smile back at Peeta and continue to walk home.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for reading my story and reviewing! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES just a fan writing for fun! Please read and review! _

Peeta and I got home from the appointment and started to cook dinner. Now that the appointment was over with I was really nervous for dinner with my mother. I still don't get why she didn't tell me that she was back in twelve. I can understand her pain, but can't she see that we are all in pain. Everyone lost something in the war.

Peeta can tell that I have something on my mind. "What's wrong Kat?" He asks with worry written all over his face.

"I'm just nervous for dinner", I say rubbing my stomach. Something about that just seems to calm me a little. "I just don't know what to say. We haven't spoken in so long and I don't know if I am ready to trust her."

"I understand Kat, but she is going to have a granddaughter and I think she would like to be part of that", he says cutting some vegetables for the soup.

I know Peeta is right and I know that I have to let her back into my life. I feel guilty because I am here not wanting to talk to my family when Peeta doesn't have anyone left besides are daughter and I.

At six o'clock there is a knock at the door. It's my mother i let her in ,and head to the kitchen.

"Hello lily", Peeta says giving her a hug.

"Hello, Peeta thank you for having me over. It really means a lot", my mother says with a small smile. She then turns towards to face me and stares at my stomach. "Katniss is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant and it's a girl", I say this and she brings me into a tight embrace, but not crushing the baby.

"How far along are you?"

"I am fourteen weeks. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I just have been having a hard time comprehending this myself."

"That's fine honey. What is my granddaughter's name", she ask looking at Peeta.

"Willow Rose Mellark", as Peeta says this and my Mother starts to tear up a little and hugs me again.

"If only she would have got to meet her", my mother says with a sadden tone as we sit down at the table.

"I know mom. I know."

It has been a week since we had dinner with my mother. I have seen her almost everyday and whenever we are together all we talk about is the baby, and what is happening to the baby right now. Now that I am fifteen weeks along my mother says that I could start to feel the baby kick any day now. Peeta is excited by that, but I don't know if I am ready for that. What if I feel her moving around and then one day she just stops and doesn't move again. I am trying not to stress because it is bad for the baby, but every night I have nightmares about losing her and Peeta. The two things I love the most are ripped away from me every night in my sleep.

I still haven't told Gale about being pregnant and I don't know how I am going to hide it anymore because even with my fathers jacket in you can see the small bump a little. I am in the shower just thinking everything over when I hear a small knock on the door and it's Peeta. I poke my head out from behind the curtain and look at my handsome husband. Ever since I have gotten into my second trimester i have wanted him more than ever.

"You alright in there Katniss? You have been showering for half an hour." He ask full of worry.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about things", I say and shut off the water and step out from the shower. I am standing there naked without a towel, and can tell that Peeta is just staring at me. I look into his eyes and I can see all the love that he has for me. I grab a towel and wrap it around me and walk over to Peeta. He stops staring at me and whispers. "I love you so much and I think you are the most beautiful women in the world". He says this and i can my face turning bright red from blush.

"You aren't to bad yourself", I say back and give him a quick kiss on the lips. He kisses me back harder and grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. I get that hunger for him to be as close as possible to me, and to keep kissing me and never stop. Peeta then turns and leads me out of the bathroom and towards out bed. He quickly takes his shirt off and then I let my towel slip off. We start kissing each other with so much passion it feels like nothing else in the world matters.

I thought I just heard a knock at the door, but I don't want to ruin this moment by getting up to check. We both slip under the covers and I take the rest of Peeta's clothes off. Right as he was about to start our bedroom door flies open and there stands our half drunk mentor. Peeta quickly pulls up the covers almost over our heads and his face is beat red with embarrassment. Haymitch just stands there with his mouth wide open looking at us like we just committed a crime.

Finally I decide to break the awkward silence.

"Did you ever think that there was a reason the door was closed?" I say trying not to laugh at his face.

"Please just get dressed and come down stairs I have to show you something." Haymitch says this and walks down the stairs. Peeta still hasn't moved.

"Come on Peeta lets get dressed", I say and he finally moves and throws his clothes back on. I find some clean sweat pants and a t-shirt. It's a little cold so I so put a long sweater on too. Once Peeta has regained his composure we walk downstairs and I see that Peeta was making breakfast before he came up stairs. Haymitch is sitting in the living with Peeta. So I grab a cheese bun and walk over to sit on the couch next to Peeta. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I lean into him, and lay my head on his shoulder.

"What do you need to tell us", Peeta says glaring at Hyamitch mad that he ruined our moment together.

"Just watch", and Haymitch turns on the tv. On the screen there is a picture of Peeta and I from our wedding. Under the picture there is a caption "Star-crossed lovers expecting a baby girl?" The reporter then starts talking. He has bright white teeth and perfectly shaped brown hair. "Reportedly the star-crossed lovers of district twelve are now expecting a baby girl! There are no photos of our pregnant Mockingjay, but multiple sources confirm that Katniss Everdeen is indeed pregnant."

With that Haymitch shuts off the tv, and looks at me to see my reaction. I don't even know what to say. How could they know? I haven't told anyone besides my mother and Haymitch. Haymitch!

"Haymitch who did you tell." I say trying to remain calm, but even Peeta has tensed up.

"I um' kind of told Effie." Of course he still talks to her even though she is living in the capitol. I knew they still talked.

"Why the hell would she tell them?" Now I am screaming because I just wanted to keep this a secret as long as possible. My entire relationship with Peeta has been in the public's eye. I just wanted to have one thing that they didn't know about.

"I'm sorry I will call Plutarch and see what I can do", he says and gets up from the couch.

"I will talk to him too and give him a piece of my mind", Peeta says and I can tell that he is beyond mad at this.

"Kat I will be right back go eat something and lay down", Peeta says and I nod my head and head to the kitchen. The two of them leave.

Just as I'm done eating my third cheese bun there is a knock at the door. I really wanted to lie down because my back was starting ach, but I have to get the door incase it's my mother. I walk to the door and open it and there stands a drunken Gale. I cross my arms over my chest, and pull my sweater closed.

"What do you want Gale." I ask mad that he is here and I can't lie down.

"I came to see you Catnip." He says slurring his words a little bit.

"Gale please don't call me that anymore and please just leave now!"

"But I love you Katniss. Come with me back to district two and leave that stupid bread b-", and before he could finish that's sentence I throw my hands in the air and yell at him "LEAVE GALE!"

He doesn't say anything just stares at my swollen stomach with hurt and disgust in his eyes.

"So I guess it's true. You let bread boy knock you up. Did he force you to do this Katniss?"

Now I am seeing red, and feel like I could kill him, but then Peeta comes running across the street.

"Katniss is everything ok?" He says looking at me trying to ignore Gale.

"Yeah, I'm fine just get Gale to leave."

"Gale leave now please." Peeta says still looking at me.

"I'm not leaving without Katniss", Gale says this and grabs my arm. I shake it loose and then Gale turns and punches Peeta square in the face. Peeta falls and then gale is on top of him punching him. Peeta try's to fight back, but one more hit to the temple and he is out cold. Gale turns and looks at me and tries to grab my arm again, but I move out the way, and run around him and sprint to Haymitchs. I pound on the door screaming " OPEN THE DOOR HELP PLEASE!"

As Haymitch opens the door Gale grabs my shoulder and throws me down to the ground. I land on my butt holding my stomach. Haymitch tackles Gale and starts to beating the living hell out of him. Once Gale is out and tied to the lamppost he comes over and helps me up.

"You okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah I'm fine just go get Peeta he is out cold." He runs across the street to our house. I walk into Haymitch's house and call my mother. On the third ring she picks up.

"Hello."

"Hey mom it's me. Peeta is hurt please come to our house." I don't wait for her to answer before I hang up and head back across the street to our house.

Haymitch has moved Peeta to the couch in the living room. I walkover and I can now see that he has blood all down his shirt. "Oh, Peeta ", I say and he starts to stir a little. He opens his eyes and I kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"Katniss are you and Willow okay?"

"Yes, we're fine", I say back and place his hand on my stomach and put mine on top of his. He tires to smile, but I can tell it hurts.

"I love you Peeta."

"I love you too Katniss."

There is a knock at the door and Haymitch answers it. It's my mother.

"Stay with us Peeta."

"Always", he says and falls back into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please continue leaving some nice reviews! It makes writing a little bit easier! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Now please enjoy!-BH**_

_**Still 15 weeks pregnant**_

My mother works on Peeta's injuries and when she is done she tells me he has a broken nose, two broken ribs, and a concussion. Haymitch kept Gale tied up at his house, and then put him on the first train to district two and rode with him to make sure he got there and stayed there. We have moved Peeta from the couch to the bed in our room which is good because I don't think my back could handle sitting next to him on the floor. It has been two days since the fight and I haven't left Peeta alone at all besides when I have to make my very frequent trips to the kitchen for food. Ever since the morning sickness has stopped I have been eating everything. Craving the strangest things and have been having mood swings that cause me to be laughing one minute and then the next crying and missing my sister. Since Peeta is hurt and on pain medicine he is almost always in a daze and can't comfort me like he always does. He can't hold me either because of his ribs.

I am sitting next to Peeta in our room on our bed reading a pregnancy book that my mother left this morning once she was done checking Peeta and making sure he is healing alright. I don't know anything besides what my mother tells me about pregnancy, and I realize that we should start planning a nursery, because I know Peeta will want to paint it and I can't even guess how long that will take him to finish it. I start to stroke my stomach just reading through the pages about how to handle swollen feet and ankles. When I feel something in my stomach, and I am frozen with fear and start to call Peeta's name. He was kind of sleeping and soon turns his head so that he is looking up at me.

"Katniss, is there something wrong?"

"I don't kno-", and that's when I feel it again and I know what it is. The baby is kicking,

and I thought I might have felt it before, but this is a definite kick. My mother said this would happen right around now, but I don't know what to do is this kind of kicking normal. Should there be more kicking or is this fine? I am so scared and Peeta can tell this and tries to sit up and he gently places his hand on top of mine that is lying on top of my swollen stomach.

"I think the baby just move Peeta', I say and his blue eyes seem to clear up a little and the medicine daze seems to fade away.

"Katniss really are you sure?" As he says this I feel it again and it is right under our hands. I move his hand so it is flat against the spot where I just felt the kick and hope that she will do it again. Nothing and then I get an idea.

"Peeta just start talking maybe she will kick again." He starts whispering things to my stomach that I can't hear and am sure that they are meant just for our daughter. It takes just a couple of seconds of him talking that I feel another kick and Peeta must have felt it too because he breaks into the biggest smile I have ever seen. Bigger then when I told him that I was pregnant. He may have bruises all over his face, but seeing his face light up like this takes away some of my fear about feeling her moving inside me. At this moment I finally feel like there is another living being inside of me, and I need to protect her from anything and everything bad in the world. I bend down and kiss Peeta on the cheek and whisper. "I love you Peeta."

"I love you too Kat."

Peeta recovers very well from the fight with Gale about three weeks ago. I am now four an a half months pregnant and there is no hiding my bump now. I still hunt and some of the women I trade with just shake there head when I come back from the woods with a full bag of game. Willow has been kicking none stop and I can't sleep and when I do the nightmares are even worse. I am walking to the woods now and with the leaves finally starting to drop and the cool fall breeze I feel like today is a good day for a long hike. I come up to the fence that is here now for our protection not is keeping us from running. I have cut off a few of the links in the fence to make the hole a little bigger for my ever expanding stomach. I go through the hole and I start off on my hike with the sun still low in the sky and my bow and arrows in hand. I have gained about ten pounds while being pregnant and Dr. Smith says that I could keep and hunting and moving around, but no climbing. I protested this a little, but then Peeta said that if I wanted to climb trees he would have to come out with me to hunt. I like the alone time out in my woods so I agreed to stay on the ground. I find an apple tree not to far from the fence and pick a bright red one, and start to eat and walk. I finish off the juicy apple and start to hunt. I am a little louder too now with the extra weight, and the crunchy dead leaves that our on the ground don't help, but I still manage to kill three squirrels.

I have been walking for almost an hour when finally I get to the little stone house next to the lake. I haven't been here in such a long time, but it still looks the same. This lake is the one place that hasn't changed one bit since when my father brought me here for the first time. Willow is still kicking like crazy and jabbing my ribs hard. The kicks started out light, but now they are harder and hard to ignore. I sit down on the bank and see some little fish swimming around in the shallow water. This truly is my favorite place in the world. I sit here and continue to be assaulted by kicks from my daughter. It still scares me when she does this and I have never had this kind of fear before. A fear mixed with love and worry. I take off my hunting boots and socks and place my swollen feet into the water and am instantly hit with the memory of signing with my father here.

I start to rub my belly and sing the melody that I sang to Prim and Rue,

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass,_

_a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, _

_and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, _

_the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, _

_here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

Before I can start the second verse I notice that her kicking has stopped and has been replaced by a slight fluttering in my stomach that doesn't make me fearful, but makes me happy.

"I guess Peeta was right about my voice making almost everything stop and listen", I say to my stomach with a light laugh. I continue to sit there and enjoy the peace and eventually doze off. It's the best sleep I have had in a long time. I didn't have a nightmare instead I have a dream about our daughter Willow laughing and swimming in the lake. I wake up and see that the sun is higher in the sky and it must be around noon. I pick up my bow and arrows and head home to eat something because now I am starving.

I get home and drop my game bag by the door and take off my boots. I walk into the kitchen to find Peeta and Haymitch eating lunch and playing chess.

"What couldn't wait for me to start eating?' I say sarcastically.

"Oh, hello sweetheart, and no we wanted to eat before you got back and ate it all before we got any", Haymitch says not looking up from the game board.

"Oh shut up Haymitch", Peeta says standing up and coming over to hug me and give me a quick peck on the lips.

"What are you doing home so early Peeta?" I ask wondering why he isn't at the bakery today.

"I worked this morning and once I was finished with the order I decided to come and see you, but you weren't here so I invited Haymitch over to play chess."

"Oh, sorry next time I will leave a note." I say back serving myself some of the soup that Peeta made for lunch. I sit down at the table next to Peeta and look over at Haymitch. That's when I notice that he is lacking the usually smell of body odor and alcohol.

"Haymitch when was the last time you had a drink?" I ask very curious to what his answer will be.

"I haven't had a drink in a week", he says still not looking up at me and I can tell that he takes pride in being able to say this. I know he didn't run out and I know that he has been slowing down recently, but I still don't know what for. Finally the questions are just too much, and I have to ask, "Why?" He finally looks up from the board and looks right in my eyes. I have never seen this look before. It's so serious yet gentle and almost could pass as lovingly.

"I stopped for her", he says pointing to my stomach with a slight smile. I don't know what happens next, but before I realize what is happening and I am up out of my chair and hugging Haymitch. I pull away and whisper "sorry damn mood swings." He just shakes his head and continues playing his game.

Once he has beaten Peeta he stands up and heads towards the door, but before he could walk out I stop him.

"Thank you Haymitch for everything." I say and he knows that I am not just thanking him about the drinking, but for keeping Peeta alive. Keeping me alive and always being there. He is almost like a father to me and I know that he really does care about us. He just nods his head and walks back to his house.

I shut the door and walk back into the kitchen to find Peeta cleaning up the dishes. I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist. I try to pull myself closer to him, but my belly is the way. He dries his hands and turns around to face and I move my hands to his neck and he places his around my waists.

"Peeta, what if I'm not a good mother?" I don't really know why I just said this, but I have thought about this before and now that I am basically half way through my pregnancy I feel the question weighing me down more and more. I feel tears start to run down my face and I stuff my head into Peeta's shoulder. "What if I fail our daughter like I failed Prim."

When I say this places his hand underneath my chin and forces me to look him in the eyes. Those bright blues that are as fierce as the ocean, but yet the most beautiful and gentle color in the world.

"Katniss, you never failed Prim and you will never fail our daughter. I will never let anything happen to her and I will never let anything happen to you."

"I know Peeta, but you never know. I could just turn into my mother and lose it."

"That will never happen because I will always be right by your side, and you will never have to face anything alone. Okay, katniss. I love you and her so much."

"I'm sorry I doubted you Peeta. I love you too." I stand on my tippy toes and give Peeta a passionate kiss on the lips. I don't know how I could have those thoughts when I am married to the best man in the world, and soon to be best father in the world.

Peeta lets me go only to pick me up bridal style and carrying me to our room for an afternoon nap. He lays me down on the bed, and lies down next to me so I am flush against his chest. He puts one arm under my head for me to use as a pillow and the other on top of my waist so that his hand can rest on my stomach. Protecting our daughter from everything bad in the world, and then I slowly drift off to sleep in my husbands arms.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for reading my story! I really enjoy reading you reviews and could love to get some more! The more I get the more I write ;) I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Now please enjoy this drama filled chapter seven!-BH**_

I wake up realize that Peeta and I have slept right through dinner and it is almost ten o'clock at night. Peeta is still sleeping, but I feel dirty so I carefully get up off the bed and head to the shower. The hot water running down my sore back is so relaxing. I go to grab the soap from the ledge and it falls to the ground. I grunt and bend down to pick it up. As I am bending down to get the soap I feel my stomach go rock hard and a strong pain is coming form my lower back. I cry out in pain and get out of the shower. Something is wrong with the baby. I grab a towel and slowly walk out of the bathroom. Peeta is just starting to wake up "Peeta get up something is wrong with the baby." As soon as I say this his eyes widen and he is up and changing his clothes. I pull on some sweats and a shirt. As I turn to walk downstairs I feel another shooting pain come from my lower back and almost fall down. Peeta runs over and picks me and up and starts to jog out of the house towards town.

"Peeta what is happening to the baby?"

"I don't know Kat, but everything will be fine just try and relax." He says this so calmly and continues to jog. I don't know how he could be so strong in such a scary time. We are have way there when another pain comes and I blackout.

I wake up laying a bed, but not in my bed. I feel a weight bearing down on my left hand and look over to see Peeta sitting in a chair next to the bed holding my hand. He smiles when he sees that I am awake.

He stands up "Hey Kat. You feeling alright?" That's when I remember what happened and my heart starts to race. My hand shoots down to my stomach and I can still feel the bump.

"Peeta is she alright? What was wrong with her? Where am I?

"Calm down Kat she is fine for now. You were just having some false labor pains and you're at the hospital," he says stroking my hair.

"But how I am only four and a half months pregnant, and I know that sort of thing should be happening much later," I say still filled with worry that he wasn't telling me something.

"Katniss, its just that you blood pressure is really high and Dr. Smith didn't think it would be a problem, but obviously she was wrong."

"What's going to happen now Peeta?" I ask trying not to give into the tears that were threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"You just have to take some pills and go easy on yourself, and rest."

"You sure that's it she is still going to be alright? I just don't think I could handle losing her." Peeta bends down and lightly kisses my forehead.

"You won't Kat I promise you. The doctor said you could go home soon if you feel well enough, but you still have to stay tonight just to be watched." I nod my head and relax into the soft bed a little. I look up at the clock on the wall and see that it is nine o'clock at night. I was out basically all day. I move over to the other side of the bed and pat the empty space. Peeta seems to get the hint and takes off his shoes and hops in next to me. Wrapping me in his strong arms and smelling his sweet scent. "I just don't want to fail her Peeta," I say this and silently start to cry.

"Kat don't worry you won't, and you are a great mother already so just relax and get some rest. I lay there thinking about our daughter and pray that everything really is fine, and drift off into a uneasy slumber.

I wake a few hours later to my mother taking my vital signs and I see that Peeta had left.

"Where is he," I ask her still half asleep.

"He went to the bathroom. Katniss are you okay? Like not just physically, but how are you really?" She asks with so much care I feel like a little girl again. I haven't felt like this with my mother since before my father died.

"I'm just so scared mom. What if I lose this baby or worse she is still born or something? Peeta wouldn't be able to handle that. I don't even know if I would be able to move on. I always have things I love ripped away from me. What if my daughter is taken away too?" I get my last sentence out and start to sob uncontrollably. She moves over to the bed and wraps her arms around my shoulders and I lean into her and let the sobs take over. I don't know how long I cry, but my mother's arms are soon replaced with Peeta's. We lay back down and then I continue to cry until sleep consumes me again.

I wake up really early and get up to go to the bathroom, but fall back onto the bed. I stand again and slowly make my way to the bathroom. I find a bag with Peeta's clothes in it, and change out of the hospital gown and into one of his undershirts and sweats. I walk back to the bed and find that Peeta is awake and packing up the medicine bottles next to the bed, and putting them away in a bag. There is a knock at the door and Haymitch walks in with a wheelchair.

"Ready to go sweetheart?" He says gesturing towards the wheelchair for me to sit.

"Not in that thing I can walk," I say trying to sound sure of myself, but in reality I can barely make it to the bathroom.

"It's the hospital's rule. Once you get outside you can walk home okay," Haymitch says moving the chair closer to me.

I grunt and sit down. Peeta grabs the two bags and walks ahead of Haymitch and I. On our way out people stare at use with sympathy, and I just try to keep my head down. However, being pushed by Haymitch in wheelchair will get looks no matter who you are. Once we get out the front doors I get out of the chair and look at Peeta. He seems to know what I'm thinking because he transfers the bags from his shoulders to Haymitch's and comes over and picks me up. I wrap my hands around his neck and lay my head against his chest and listen to his heart beat.

The three of us walk back to our house Peeta carrying me and Haymitch carrying our bags. Peeta walks up onto the porch and sits me down and opens the door. Haymitch drops the bags next to my feet and mumbles something like call him if we need anything and walks across the street to his house. I walk in after Peeta and plop down on the couch in the living room. I have to take it easy from here on out which means no more hunting. I don't know what I'll do for the next five months without hunting. I can't watch the tv without seeing all stories about the war or the games. I guess I will just eat and sleep.

It has been three weeks since I was in the hospital. For the first week I would wake up eat breakfast at the table with Peeta and then go and lay down on the couch to do nothing all day. Now I just wake up and lay in bed all day. Peeta always brings food up on a tray and leaves it on the night stand. He keeps telling me to do something during the day, but I don't know what. Everything that I want to do might harm our daughter. Every time Peeta looks at me it is filled with guilt because he thinks that if he hadn't wanted kids I wouldn't be going through all this pain and stress. I wish he wouldn't do that because it just makes me feel worse. I haven't heard from my mother since the hospital, and then again I haven't got up to answer the phone. I feel the darkness of depression sneaking its way back into my mind and I can't seem to stop it. I haven't felt this helpless since Prim died.

Peeta has already left for the bakery and has cheese buns sitting on the tray next to the bed. I roll over and grab one and start to munch on it, and I end up eating the dozen that he had left. I was about to drift off when I heard the front door open. No knock and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It wasn't Peeta's loud and uncoordinated ones, but softer ones. The bedroom door opened and it was my mom.

"Just go away," I say and pull the covers over my head.

She doesn't leave like I asked. She just comes over and sits on the corner of the bed.

"Katniss, you should get up and go for a walk," she says with a stern voice making it sound like a command.

"I can't I have to rest," I mumble back.

"You can still do some things you just can't over work yourself. I know that lying in bed isn't helping you either."

I pull down the covers so I can look her in the eye. "I don't want to move."

"Okay, but could you listen for just a minute?"

"Sure," I say sarcastically. She moves over to the dresser and picks up the memory book with all the people we have lost over the years in it. Prim, Finnick, and every tribute Haymitch had ever mentored.

"You know that she would never approve of this Katniss. She would never left you do this to yourself. You are four months away from having a baby and you don't have anything ready. Do you think that laying here slipping into a depression is going to be good for the baby."

"No," I say sitting up resting my back on the head board. "I just don't know what to do. I can't hunt anymore."

"You could still go out into the woods. Just walk around. Just do what Prim would want you to do." She knows she made her point because she stands up and walks out without saying goodbye. I know she is right I should be preparing for the baby not laying feeling sorry for myself. Like she said Prim would never allow this. I get up and walk to the bathroom. I haven't showered in a week and I have no idea how Peeta could even sleep next to me. I shower and change into some of the new bigger clothes Peeta bought me and even they are too tight. I just find one of Peeta's shirts and some stretchy pants, and braid my hair. I take off the sheets and throw them in the laundry room. I open all the windows. As I am moving around trying to freshen things up my daughter starts to kick and jab me in the ribs.

I feels like she is doing summersaults in there and it is the most movement I have felt in awhile. I start to rub my belly and sing some old songs that my father taught me. He starts to calm down a bit, btu not much. I decide that I have to see Peeta. So I throw on my hunting jacket and boots and head towards the bakery. People look at me surprised to see that I am out and looking much more pregnant than ever before. I'm sure word spread like wild fire that I was at the hospital. District twelve was growing, but still everybody knew everything.

I walk up the front widow of the bakery and see one of his employees cleaning the windows. I say hello and walk inside to find it empty. The little bell rang when I opened the door and I hear Peeta moving towards the front saying he will be right there. I walk up to the counter just as he comes around from the back.

He breaks into I wide grin and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "What are you doing here Kat?"

"I came here to ask you a question," I can tell that the suspense is killing him. "What do you think about painting the nursery?" I know he will say yes, but I wanted to make sure he really would.

"Of course I will do anything for our baby Katniss," he says and kisses me again across the counter. "What where you thinking for the painting?"

"I want you to paint the lake at sunset," I say and I can see that he is already imaging how he will do it.

"That's perfect," he says. "What made you come out of bed today," he asks still worried about me.

"I got some sense knocked into to me by my mother," I say and he nods his head in understanding.

"Okay, when I get home I will start to paint."

"Sounds good Peeta," I say and give him one last kiss and walk out. I felt a million times better than this morning. I should have never allowed myself to slip away like that. Even though it was for just a few weeks it was still to long. I walk past the meadow and into the woods. I get to Gale and I's old meeting place and sit down. I vow to myself then and there that I will never do that again no matter what. I will always keep going.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Once again thanks for all the nice reviews and for continuing to read my story! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Now please enjoy chapter eight!-BH**_

_Katniss is five months pregnant just trying to give you guys a better image and timeline of the story!_

Peeta comes home from the bakery with a big wagon filled at least twenty paint cans and a dozen different size brushes. I walk over to the other side of the wagon and see that Peeta has also bought some other things.

"Peeta what else did you buy?"

"Umm….. well I know we don't have anything for the baby. So I bought some basic stuff that we will need," he says and I can tell that he must have went over board because he picks up the brown paper bags before I could get a look inside. He sets the bags on the porch and walks back towards that wagon. I try to grab a paint can and carry it to the porch, but Peeta quickly takes it from me.

"Kat don't worry I got this. Go relax I will be done in just a couple minutes."

"Peeta I am pregnant not disabled," I retort back giving him a scowl. He just laughs and shakes his head.

"Kat just go inside," he says still laughing at me.

"Fine," I say and walk back inside.

He takes another twenty minutes to unload all the paints and whatever else he bought up stairs in the nursery. I start to cook a simple stew for dinner. I'm not the best cook, but I can a least throw together something edible.

Peeta comes down stairs and walks over and gives me a light kiss on the forehead and gently pats my stomach. "Kat until I am finished painting her room can you promise me you won't go in there. I would like to make it a surprise." He knows I hate any kind of surprise, but it's Peeta I can't say no to him.

"Okay, Peeta I won't go in there. However, until I can you have to make me cheese buns every morning," I say turning to face him and wrapping my arms around his neck. He places his hands on my hips. "Katniss I will make you whatever you want whenever."

He kisses me on the lips and pulls me as close as my belly will allow.

"Go sit down I'll finish dinner," he says back and I don't reject because my back is once again hurting and Willow is kicking me hard in the ribs. I personally think that she kicks harder than a normal baby, but that could just be me.

Peeta dishes out two big bowls of my stew, and places a big plate of cheese buns on the table. I out eat Peeta by eating six cheese buns and two bowls of stew. He only had one bowl and three buns. He seems to be amazed that I can now out eat him, considering for awhile I didn't even want to eat. We both get up to start the dishes when I realize we haven't seen or heard from Haymitch since I came home from the hospital.

"Peeta have you talked to Haymitch lately?"

"No, haven't you gone over there to make sure he is still breathing?"

"I haven't my afternoon nap takes the place of what time I used to go over there during the day," Peeta nods his head.

"Why don't you go over there and see what he is up too while I put away the dishes," he says.

"Okay," I say and put on my coat and boots. I walk over and just walk into his house without knocking. I prepare for the horrible stench that usually occupies the house, but find that it smells some what pleasant. I walk into the living room and find Haymitch drinking something out of a brown bottle and watching tv. It appears to be a news cast and the new story pops up and I see a picture of me walking through town with a hand on my swollen stomach. This was just yesterday when I went to go see Peeta at the bakery to ask about the nursery. Haymitch still hasn't noticed that I am here.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" I scream and Haymitch jumps and almost spills his drink.

"Crap. Sweetheart I was hoping that you wouldn't see that, but now that you have I might as well tell you," he says and I cut him off. "Tell me what Haymitch! Tell me that people are taking my photo and not telling me!" I am still screaming at him and that's when I hear Peeta run in the house. I start to cry and Peeta wraps his arms around me and I lean my head into his chest.

"Haymitch what is going on, and why is she so upset," Peeta yells at Haymitch.

"She saw a news report with a photo of her walking through town the other day. I was telling her that camera crews have been here in twelve for the past couple weeks and have been taking photos of the two of you whenever possible. I called Plutarch and he hasn't done anything," he says this and has the look of defeat on his face. He knows how much we hate stuff like this because it was forced upon us for so many years.

I pull myself together and come out from Peeta's chest and look at Haymitch. "Where's your phone," I ask and he points to the kitchen. I walk over to the phone and look at the numbers posted next to the phone. I find the one I want and on the third ring Plutarch picks up.

"Hello."

"Hello Plutarch its Katniss," I responded back trying to hide the anger in my voice.

"Katniss! What a pleasant surprise! What can I help you with?" He says this in his upbeat capitol tone.

"I want the camera crews that are here in district twelve gone by tomorrow morning," I say this and the line goes dead for a few moments.

"Katniss I can't do that. We have nothing about your pregnancy so far and the people want something to hold onto. They want to see their mockingjay!"

"Maybe I don't want to give the people their mockingjay! Maybe I just want to be left alone and have a baby with my husband! I have given so much up for the people! Why can't I just be left alone?" Peeta comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"Well Katniss I could make this entire thing stop with just one little favor."

"What would that be?"

"One interview with you and Peeta in the capitol with Caesar, and if you do this I will leave you all alone." I don't believe him or trust him. I can't take Peeta back to the place that he was tortured and made a mutt. I could never do that, but then I can't keep having these camera crews around stalking our every move.

"Fine we will do it, but just that and it will be a one day thing. Go do the interview and come right home. No longer than that." Peeta gives me a concerned look and I just shake my head.

"That sounds wonderful. Be on the first train to the capitol tomorrow morning." I hang up and face Peeta.

"Kat what is it?"

"Plutarch said that if we go to the capitol and do one interview as a couple the camera crews would leave us alone for good," I say and his eyes darken. I know what he is thinking. How could we go back there? The place where I lost Prim and the old Peeta, he hasn't had a flashback in so long. My nightmares are starting to become less frequent, and less violent. I trip there would bring them back and possibly make them worse, but I have to do it.

"Kat are you sure about this? When would we leave?" He asks not considering what effect it will have on him; just concerned about my well being. The main reason I love Peeta, and the one thing that always makes me admire his personality. His selflessness, and his ability to set aside his problems help others.

"Yes, I'm sure, and we would leave tomorrow morning. I don't want to do this, but if it means us being left alone it is worth it," I say and lean back into his embrace and he kisses the top my head and strokes my hair.

"I will do anything you want Katniss. I will always be right by your side."

"Promise Peeta that you will always be there and never leave?"

"Always Katniss."

The next morning I wake to find Peeta sitting on the edge of the bed with his back towards me. I notice that he is very tense. I don't think he is having a flashback, but he might be right on the edge. I move so that I am sitting up and inch closer to him. He has his head in his hands and doesn't look up when I touch his shoulder.

"You saved me in the first games. Real or not real?" We haven't had to do this game in awhile, but I can tell that he needs just to hear these things out loud.

"Real," I say and he picks up his head and looks at me, and then looks at my swollen stomach then back up to my face.

"You're pregnant with Gale's baby. Real or not real?" I know that Peeta isn't saying these words, but it still hurts to think that he doubts that she is his.

"Real she is you daughter Willow, and I love you Peeta," I whisper back and move so that I am flush against his side, and I place one of his hands on my belly and as on queue she kicks right where his hand is. He breaks into a smile and I can tell that the shiny memories are gone for now.

"Now we have a train to catch," I say and head to the bathroom. I motion for him to follow and he doesn't object just gets up and follows right behind me into the shower.

We stand at train station waiting for the train to come and take us to the capitol. I am holding Peeta's hand for dear life. I feel like at any moment he could be ripped away from me. Also, at last minute Haymitch insisted on coming with us. I don't mind, but if kind of feels like the first time we went to the games. The three of us, and if Effie was here it would be just too much.

The train comes to a screeching halt and we grab our bags and climb on. As soon as we get inside I realize that it's the same train that took us to our games. Peeta freezes and I have to pull him forward. We have the whole train to ourselves. Peeta and I go to the last compartment on the train that has all the windows. Haymitch goes to the bar car to drink away his horrible memories.

We sit on one of the plush seats and snuggle up next to each other. We don't talk just sit there and enjoy each other's company. Finally Peeta breaks the silence.

"Katniss I never asked you what it was like in district thirteen while I was in the capitol. I know it must have been hard with everything, but what was it like for you?" I know almost everything that happened to him in the capitol with little detail because he didn't want to make to vivid images for me to remember.

"I was a wreck Peeta. I didn't listen to my schedule ever. I would just roam around and sleep most of the day. I could barely function without you there. I knew that snow was trying to break me, and at one point right before you were rescued he really did break me. That's when Haymitch really went through with the rescue plan and got you and the others out." I finish and realize that I am crying and Peeta is stroking my back.

"When I was in the capitol after the quell being messed with, and questioned about the rebellion. The whole entire time I was thinking about you Katniss. Everyday I was asking myself if you were alive. I didn't you know you where alive until after your first mockingjay propos."

We both know that we shouldn't continue this conversation. It will lead to many emotional topics and events. Some that I know Peeta still hates himself for.

We sit there a few more minutes and then I see the first couple of fields that have to belong to district eleven. Last time I saw this district it had almost prison walls and the people looked anything, but happy. As we start to see more fields and people working. I know notice that the people look different. They still have their tanned skin and basically rags for clothing, but the people look happier and most of the people look healthier.

The train stops in the station and there are hundreds of people there. Some are waiting for a train and some and organizing stacks of boxes to be shipped off on the train. Some of the people stop and look at train, but they don't see us. Then one little girl with dark skin and curly hair makes direct eye contact with me and her face lights up with recognition. I sink lower into the seat, but Peeta sees that the little girl saw us and stands up dragging me to the widow with him. The little girl has now alerted almost everyone in the station that we are on the train. Then an elderly man takes three of his fingers and puts them to his lips and raises his hand in the air towards Peeta and I. The gesture that I gave after she Rue died in the arena. Soon everyone in the station is giving us the sign, but not as in saying good bye to someone they love. They are saying thank you. I bring three fingers to my lips and give the same gesture back and Peeta does the same. Soon the train starts to move and I lower my hand and place it on my swollen stomach. People notice this and start to wave, clap, and cheer as we pull away. I never got how much people look up to Peeta and I until now. Even thought the war was years ago the people still care.

Peeta and I sit back down.

"See the people care Katniss. I wish you would just remember that sometimes. Everything you gave up in your life made the whole country a better place." He says this and I know this is true. I have to remember that I made the change and no one will forget that.

Train continues to move towards the capitol and bringing back a lot of bad memories with it.


	9. Chapter 9

The train stops again in another district to refuel and Peeta and I decide to get some air. We walk out the back of the train hopping that no one will notice. We are just about to towards the end of the train when I hear someone yell my name. I turn around to see Haymitch stumbling out of the train and falling flat on his face.

"Why," Peeta says with a huff and walks over to the old drunk. Peeta rolls him over so he is on his back. "What do you want Haymitch?"

"I was going to tell you…." He says with a slur, "that there were some people here to see."

I have no idea who he could be talking about. My mom is in district twelve. Mostly everybody else is dead. As I start to think about who it could I catch a smell of salt and fish and turn and finally notice that we most be in district twelve. Peeta seems to put the pieces together about who could be here to see us. He comes over and takes a hold of my hand and leads me to the train and helps me up the stairs.

Once inside we turn and walk to the dinning car where I hear a couple of voices talking. I walk in first and see two people standing there and one holding a young child. They turn around and we are face to face with Johanna Mason and Annie Odair.

"So its true brainless really is knocked up. Good going bread boy. I thought the Capitol was just making it up to give the people something to talk about," Johanna says with her usually tone of sarcasm.

I notice her hair has grown in well and she looks like she has showered lately so I guess she has gotten over the fear of water fro being tortured. Annie still has the same bright green eyes, and even though they are missing some of the sparkle that they had when Finnick was around. I can't even imagine raising a baby without Peeta. I could never live without Peeta by my side every day and night. Annie looks happy though and I'm glad that she has recovered some what from losing Finnick.

I feel like I have been thinking to long so I decide that I should say something.

"So who is that you're holding?" I ask looking at the little boy in her arms. There is no doubt that he is Finnick's son. Same golden hair and beautiful eyes this boy would be a twin to Finnick. I wonder how Annie looks at him everyday without missing him.

"This is Nick," Annie says with a smile and tickling Nick in the stomach to try and get him to poke his head out from her shoulder. He giggles and squirms a little, but keeps his head tight against his mother's shoulders. Annie pries the little boy from her side and sets him on the ground. Nick grabs Annie leg and once again hides his face. I bend down and sit back on my heels so that I am eye level with Nick.

"Hello Nick my name is Katniss and this is Peeta. We were friends with mom and dad before you were born," I say in nice soothing tone. Nick loosens his grip on Annie's leg and moves his head so that he can look at me.

"What are those marks on your arms?" Nick asks pointing to the fading scar on my arm.

"I people use to call me the girl on fire and at one point I actually was on fire," I say hoping he won't ask about it any more.

He completely moves out from behind her leg and just stares as me with such intensity probably deciding whether or not to trust me yet.

"So you knew my daddy," he asks titling his head to the side.

"Yes I did and I must say you look an awful lot like him." Nick moves closer and now focuses his attention to my belly.

He points at my stomach and gets a very questioning look on his face, "Whys you tummy all swollen?

"Its swollen because a little baby is growing in there and in a few months the baby will come out and grow up just like you are." He seems to take this to take this answer as good enough because he now moves over to Peeta and looks up at him. Peeta bends down so he is also eye level with the little boy.

"Hey Nick I'm Peeta."

"Hello Peeta. Did you know my daddy too?"

"Yeah I knew you daddy too. He was a good person and like Katniss said you look just like him already."

"You have the same marks as her," he says pointing to some of the scars on Peeta's arms. "Did you get them the same way she did?"

"No," Peeta says with a light laugh, "I'm a baker so I sometimes get burned when I am working with the ovens."

"Can you make cookies and stuff?" Nick says with a huge smile on his face like he just heard the greatest thing in the world.

"Yeah I can make any kind cookies. What is your favorite kind of cookie?" Peeta says still smiling at the little boy. Peeta is always like this around kids. Always being nice and never losing his patience. I can't even imagine what he is going to be like with our daughter if he is like this is other people's children.

"I like sugar cookies the most," He says and turns to look up at his mother. " Mom can I have a cookie?"

"Sure Nick lets go and find some," says and takes his little hand and head towards another car.

Peeta stands up and then helps me up. I wish I didn't need his help, but I wouldn't have been able to get up on my own.

"Man you sure have gotten soft brainless. I guess that's what happens when you get married and pregnant," Johanna says and sits down at the table filled with some finger foods. I realize that I am starving so I go and sit down across from Jo and Peeta sits down next to me. I pick up some fried chicken strips and start to eat them. I could really go for some of Peeta's cheese buns, but these will do for now.

"Oh, shut up Jo. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I have gotten soft," I say with a scowl.

"Now that's the Katniss I know. So is there a name for the little bun in the oven?"

"Her name is Willow Rose," I say and start to rub my stomach. I feel her kicking and they are quit painful. I try to hide it, but Peeta notices. He gives me the look of worry and takes my hand and starts to rub circles on the back of my hand with his thumb to try and calm me.

"That's a great name fro her. How have you guys been since everything? I know I can finally take a shower without having a mental break down," she says this and I can feel Peeta tense up. I squeeze his hand and now try to comfort him.

"Besides having the occasional nightmare and days where I can't get out of bed I guess you could say we've been good." It's strange to think that we can talk about things like this and not judge each other about of metal stability.

"Yeah I know what you mean. What finally got you two to have kids?" She asks looking from me to Peeta.

"Prim," is all I say and she doesn't press for more. The sun is just starting to set and the sky is now the sunset orange that Peeta loves.

I stand up, "I'm sorry Jo but I'm really tired, and we'll talk more tomorrow. Let's go Peeta," I say and we walk towards our sleeping compartment.

"Make sure you keep any noise to a minimal tonight, the walls are very thin." Jo yells and I feel the blush in my face and Peeta gets a little red too.

"Goodnight Jo," I yell back and we walk to our room. I walk in and just rip off my t-shirt and pants and throw on one of Peeta's undershirts, and flop down on the bed. He takes off his and shirt and pants and climbs under the covers in his boxers. I climb under to and snuggle against him with my head on his chest. He starts to draw invisible circles on my belly and Willow starts to kick like crazy.

I prop my head up and give him a light kiss on the cheek. I look into his eyes and see that he wants more. I bend down and kiss him on the lips. He kisses me back and moves his other hand and tangles it in my hair pulling me closer. I move so that I am hovering above him while he lies on his back. He pulls the rubber band off the end of my braid and my hair falls out so that is almost touching his face. He pushes the hair that fell in front of my eyes behind my ear and leans forward to kiss me again. I meet him half way and deepen the kiss. We break away and I can tell that he is going to say something. I wish he wouldn't because I just want to be as close to him as physically possible.

"You know I never forgave myself for hurting you that night after we got married," he says this with so much hurt and guilt that it just tears my heart to pieces. I remember the night that he is talking about. We had the wedding the day before and I woke up to find him standing in the corner of the room. His eyes were pitch black and his face was contorted with anger and confusion. He was mumbling to himself and had his fist clenched by his sides. I walked over to him and before I could say anything he grabbed me by the shoulders and started to shake me and yell question accusing me of cheating on him with Gale. He called me bunch of horrible names and then when I started to cry he threw me into our dresser. I fell and backed into the corner of our bedroom. He moved towards me still saying that I was a mutt and that I would try to kill him. He pulled me to my feet and pinned me up against the wall. Still rambling things that were all lies. I started yelling back that I loved him and no one else, and that I married him because I loved him so much. That I never cheated on him and that I would never hurt him. I kept yelling for him to come back to me for him to fight back and finally when he did come back. He backed away from me. He looked around the room and saw the dresser knocked over and saw that I was bleeding and crying. He ran out of the room and wouldn't talk to me for three days. It took me a week to get to sleep with me again. This was the last time he ever touched like that.

"Peeta that wasn't you and you know that I never held it against you. That was the only time you ever hurt me and I know you would never do it again. You had only been back for a couple of months. It was just when we started to get better. You should forgive yourself because you know that I love you too much to ever let you feel bad about yourself."

"I know Kat, but it doesn't change what I did. I should have just left and then you would have never got hurt," he says still with the hurt look in his eyes. I move so that I am sitting next to him and he sits up resting his back against the headboard, and I rest my head on his shoulder. "What happens if I am alone with our daughter and I have a flash back and hurt her? I would never be able to forgive myself, and don't even say that it will never happen because it could. What is she going to think about me when I have a flashback in front of her?" I know how he feels I feel the same way.

"I know what you mean Peeta I have thought the same things. What will she say about me when I can't get out of bed in the morning? What will she say when scream in the middle of the night? We will just have to explain everything when she is old enough to understand," I say and lean down and rest my head on the pillow. Peeta lies down on his side to face me.

"I'm sorry I brought it up it just worries me," he says.

"Its fine we should talk about things like this," I say and give him a quick kiss.

"I love you Katniss."

"I love you too Peeta."

I wake up the next morning to someone banging on the door. Peeta is still asleep so I get up and shuffle over to the door. It's Haymitch sober and he looks kind of mad.

"What," I say with sleepiness still evident in my voice.

"We are about an hour away from the Capitol so get up and get dressed," he says and walks down the hallway.

"And good morning to you too Haymitch," I yell down the hallway and he just mumbles something and keeps walking.

I walk over to the bed and sit down. Peeta rolls over so he is facing me. With the sunlight streaming in through the window I can see his long blonde eyelashes that almost touch his cheek bones.

"Morning Kat, what did Haymitch want?"

"He just said that we were an hour away and should probably get dressed," is ay and get up and heads towards the bathroom. Peeta gets up and follows me into the shower like usual.

We get ready and head down to the dinning car to find Haymitch, Jo, Annie and Nick all sitting at the table eating. Peeta and I sit down at the table and I load of big plate full of just about everything. I eat two full plates and when I'm done I look to find Jo and Peeta grinning at me.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"Oh, nothing brainless just admiring how much food you ate," Johanna says with a light and Peeta just shakes his head. I look out the window and see the peak of a snow cap mountain and then it opens up to reveal the Capitol. My stomach twist in a big knot and I grab Peeta's hand and give it a tight squeeze. We pull into the station where there are hundreds of camera crews and citizens. The door opens and we all stand and walk out. I go second last between Haymitch and Peeta. As soon as we step out the station goes into chaos. Reporters yelling questions and Haymitch yelling at them to leave me alone and pushing them back to path for us to walk through. I hear the one reporter yell, "Is the baby's father really Peeta or is it someone else's?" I stop dead in my tracks and turn in the general direct of where the voice came from.

"Why would you even question that?" I yell and start to walk again. I hear Peeta chuckling behind me and once we all pile into a long black car with tinted windows so no one can see in I throw his hand down and scowl at him.

He just shakes his head and the car pulls forward. It stops at a large building that has people pouring inside. The door opens and we are lead inside to separate rooms. Peeta is taken into the room right next to mine. The man opens the door and I walk in and am bombarded with hugs and kisses from my prep team. I say hello to them and they start the asking question about the baby and Peeta. I just give them plain simple answer and let them get to work. Plucking and waxing all the hair off my body. They make comments on my eyebrows and how I have left them nothing to work with for my nails. I just shrug and they continue their chatter and work. Once they are done I look in the mirror and see that I have a night blue knee length dress on that hugs tightly to my stomach and shows off all my curves that have come with pregnancy. It has long sleeves and is cut to show off my shoulders. My hair is down with a natural wave to it. My nails are a night blue with white sparkles at the end. I have on sparkling flats. I think I look fat and ugly, but my prep team says other wise. I am lead out of the small room and find Peeta standing in the hallway with a black button down shirt on a tie matching the color of my dress, and the tie has the same kind of sparkles that my shoes have. He is in regular black dress pants and black shoes. His hair is styled gel so that his hair doesn't lie on his forehead. He looks so handsome. He takes my hand and leans into me and whispers, "You look so beautiful Kat." I blush and we are lead down the hallway towards the stage. I see the others walking over to us.

"We will be in the crowd and afterwards we will eat something and be back on the train," Haymitch says and they all turn and head towards the noise of people.

I turn to Peeta, "Ready to do this?"

"Yes, just this one last one and we will be done forever," he says and I give he a kiss on the lips.

We soon hear Cesar's voice booming over the loud speakers and all the people quite down. It starts to talk about our games and how all the odds were against us and then moved onto how we are rebuilding our lives. He seemed to skip over the fact that Peeta was tortured in the Capitol, but some enough I hear him introduce as Mrs. and Mr. Mellark. Peeta pulls me forward and we walk out on to the stage and there must be at least a thousand people there all yelling and clapping. We shake Caesar's hand and take a seat on the small couch. He quiets down the crowd and the interview begins.

"So how have you two been since the war?" Cesar asks and I want to say not that great because of everything that I lost and the fact that Im not mentally stable, but Peeta jumps ahead of me.

"We have been great," he says smiling at me then out to the crowd. "I have been working in my bakery and Katniss hunts. It almost feels like a normal life."

"I know what you mean Peeta. So how are dealing with the pregnancy Katniss considering that you had a miscarriage with you first child?" I had almost forgotten that in the last games I was supposed to be pregnant.

"It wasn't always easy, but with Peeta being here and helping me. I knew I could handle anything." I say and smile at Peeta giving his hand a light squeeze. The crowd ohs and ahs and some even cry I think. It seems as though the Capitol has barley changed at all. Still dressed in bright colors and strange make up.

The rest of the interview is very uneventful and Peeta answer most of the questions and I only speak once or twice. But when Cesar asks about names for our daughter Peeta says that we haven't thought of anything yet. I'm glad he did because I don't her name to be all over the place when she is born. After about twenty minutes a buzzer goes off and we are dismissed off the stage. Our group meets at the front doors and are ushered to the black car again. We arrive at a restaurant and I order a large platter of lamb stew and once again Jo makes some comments on how much I ate. We are all taken to the train and once on board Peeta and I go to our room and collapse on the bed. I don't even bother changing. I just stripe nude and get under the covers and fall asleep wishing that we were home already.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you again for the reviews! Don't forget that if you have any suggestion about how I could change the story or add in anything just PM me! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Now enjoy chapter ten-BH**_

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on our door. Peeta is drooling on his pillow and I see that it is only six o'clock in the morning. I get out of bed with a grunt and realize that I am still naked, because I didn't bother to put any clothes on. I find the bag of clothing and get one of Peeta's undershirts out and a pair of stretchy pants. His shirts use to go down to my mid thigh area, but now his shirts fit almost perfectly. I shuffle over and open the door to find Johanna standing there in her sleep wear.

"Hey Jo," I say with half a yawn.

"Hey Katniss," she says this is catches me off guard because she never uses my real name. "Could we talk like privately about stuff?"

"Sure let me just wake Peeta up and tell him that we will be in the dinning car," I turn away from the door and walk over to Peeta.

"Hey. Peeta wake up," I say shaking his shoulder I little bit.

He moves and looks up at me rubbing his eyes. "Kat you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just wanted to let you know that I will be in the dinning car with Jo. Just stay her for a little we need some girl time I guess." He nods his head and rolls over so his back is facing me. I lean down and kiss his forehead and whisper, "I love you."

"I love ya too," he mumbles and starts to snore quietly again.

Jo is still standing at the open doorway and when I start to walk towards her she turns and walks to the dinning car.

We sit down across from each other at the table and I pour myself I mug of hot chocolate and find some cookies with little flowers iced on them and dunk them in the chocolate drink and eat away.

"Katniss how did you move on? Like I know you aren't the same you person you were before everything, but you seem happy and I don't know what that feels like." I feel a pang of guilt in my chest and start to rub my stomach to calm me down.

"I haven't moved on. I have days where I can't move and then some days where I just go through the motions of everything. Peeta still has his flashbacks and one time he really lost it and threw me against the dresser in our bedroom. That was almost five years ago and still never forgives himself. Just the other day he had one and asked me if the baby was really his. I hadn't moved on I just learned to live with the pain, and even though I may look happy. Sometimes I just wish I could still have her here with me to enjoy everything. Like her being an Aunt or just helping people. I don't think I will ever move on from my past I just learn to deal with it," I say and eat another cookie.

"I don't know I just wish that I had someone left. After my games Snow asked me to sell myself like he forced Finnick to do. I said no and one day my family was gone. I had a guy named Jack and I loved him so much. When I came out of the games he seemed almost scared of me and our relationship was really rocky. Then one day he died from a "freak accident" at work. I know Snow killed him. I just don't know if I will ever be able to find that happiness again." She says this and I know how she feels.

"Snow might not have killed Peeta, but he isn't the same. Everyday I think he is back to himself and then he has a flashback and sometimes won't touch me for a week. The night before we got to the Capitol we were just lying in bed and he said that our daughter might not be proud of him as a father because of his flashbacks. He then said what if he would have one and hurt her. It just hurts me so much to know that he has these thoughts all because Snow used him during the war to break me." I am now crying and Jo has come over and started to rub my back.

"I'm sorry didn't want to make you cry Katniss."

"It's not you it's the damn hormones," I say with a chuckle. "Jo don't worry about finding your happiness like it find you, and when it finally does open up and let it in. I didn't know how to do that with Peeta, but now that I have I wish that I would have done it sooner."

"Thanks Katniss. I really needed to that. No one understands besides you. Everyone thinks they can relate, but they really can't," she says and walks out.

I get up from the chair using the sides of it to gain my balance and go back to our room. I find Peeta still asleep and I crawl up on the bed and wiggle my way into his arms. His nice even breathing stops and he opens his eyes and breaks into a smile, and then frowns when he sees the dried tears on my face.

"What happened?" He asks moving a piece of my hair off my face behind my ear.

"Just being hormonal and pregnant," I say with a chuckle. "Now I feel fat too."

I feel Peeta laugh and shake his head. "Kat you aren't fat. You're five months pregnant, and you are supposed to be like this. Did I ever tell you that you are glowing, and I have never loved you more than right now? I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I did before, but I seemed to have found a way too,"

I don't know how I ever got someone like Peeta. He is the complete opposite of me, and he always does anything and everything for me. I feel like I never do anything nice in return.

"Peeta did I ever tell you that I don't deserve you? You are always so nice and caring, and I just am grumpy and cry a lot. I never do anything nice for you and I wish I would."

He moves so that he is looking down on me and those bright blue eyes just sparkle from the sunlight pouring through the window. "You are having my child and I know how you felt about kids, and this hasn't been the easiest thing in the world. If you never said yes to having a baby I would have been perfectly fine with just the two of us. But you went along with it, and it's really more than I could have ever asked for. I love you Katniss and please always remember that," he says and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Peeta and you are all I will ever need."

The train stops on district four and we say goodbye to Annie, Jo and Nick promising that once the baby is born we will come back out for a vacation. We are soon back in district twelve and it feels so good to be home. At the station my mom is there waiting for us.

"Hey mom," I say and pull her into a tight hug.

"Hello and how have you two been?" She says to my belly.

"We have been fine besides me getting kicked and poked in the ribs twenty four seven," I say and my mother just shakes her head.

"Katniss you were the same way so be ready for a hand full once she arrives," she says with a chuckle.

"Great," I sigh and roll my eyes. Peeta gets off the train and gives my mother a light hug.

"Hello Lily," he says putting down our bags.

"Hi Peeta I was just about to tell Katniss that she needs to have a quick check up at the doctors office. No ultra sound just a quick exam. Would you mind if I stole her away for like an hour or two?"

"Not at all, and besides I have something to finish while you guys are out," he says and gives me a kiss on the cheek, "when you guys are done come over for dinner I am making your favorite Katniss."

"Okay, see you in a little bit," my mother says and takes my hand and leads me away from the station. She is walking a little to fast for me, and I am basically jogging to keep up.

"Mom could we slow it down a bit, because I kind of having a hard time here," I say and she slows down and walks next to me.

"So Katniss how have things been going lately I haven't really got to talk to you. I saw the interview you looked upset."

"I know I was. I just didn't want to be there. I hate being in front of the cameras, and Peeta had a flashback the other day and it has been really bothering me."

"What happened with Peeta?" She asks with a tone of worry.

"He started asking me questions like if he was the father of the baby and if I was cheating with Gale, and then when he finally came back. He said what if he had a flashback and hurt the baby or something even worse." I felt like collapsing to the ground and crying. I don't know why this has been on my mind, because all other times I just let it go and move on. This time I just can't move past the hurtful words and the fact that he got the idea that he would ever hurt our little girl.

"Katniss you just will have to forget about all the "what ifs", and deal with what really happens. You two will be great parents. When I went away and you took care of Prim I was so proud of you. I was I could have had your strength to keep going to and pick the pieces up along the way. When Prim's name was called at the reaping my heart stopped and then I heard you yell I volunteer and that gave me the strength to be there for her and never stop. I am so proud of you and I know you will be the mom that I used to be."

I stop and pull my mom into a hug, "Thank you, I love you mom."

"I love you too Katniss."

The rest of our walk is silent expect for the occasional hello to some of my moms old friends from town. We get to the hospital and my mom doesn't go to the desk to check in just walks straight to the back and I just follow. We get to a room and she opens the door and motions for me to enter. I sit down on the small exam table.

"While you were away I made some arrangements with Dr. Smith and now I will be you primary doctor." My mother says cautiously.

"Really? Mom that works out great considering I was going to ask you to deliver her any how," I say smiling back at her.

"Are you sure Katniss?"

"Yes, I want you to deliver her and I want to have her at home. I have too many bad memories in hospitals I want this to happen at home just like when Prim was born."

"That sounds wonderful. Now change out of your clothes and out this on," she says handing me a thin hospital gown.

I change and then she starts to check everything and what not. She takes my blood pressure and some blood samples. Then asks about a hundred questions about my symptoms and then measures my belly.

"You are about ten inches around, and just imagine that you still have at least three more months," she says with a light laugh.

"Uggh please don't remind me," I grunt and change back into my clothes.

"Ready to go," she asks opening the door.

"Yeah I am starving," I say rubbing my belly and walk out with my mother following close behind.

We get back to the house to find Peeta slaving over the stove. He stops stirring the rice for a minute and comes over gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So how did everything go Kat? Did Dr. Smith say anything new?" He ask look between my mom and I.

"Dr. Smith didn't say anything actually," I say, and Peeta gives me a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"Dr. Smith will no longer be taking care of me I have this new doctor. What's her name…Dr. Everdeen I think." I say trying not to laugh at Peeta's face because it goes from confusion to understanding back to confusion.

"You mean your mom is your now you primary doctor?"

"Yes, Peeta that's what she means. Do you have a problem with that?" My mother asks with a joking tone.

"No not at all just surprised. I would rather you any how because nobody could be better." He says finally smiling. "Now go sit down I will serve you two some dinner."

My mother and go and sit down at the set table, and Peeta comes out with two big plates of my favorite lamb stew. He comes back with his plate and we all dig in. The stew was perfect and I couldn't stop myself for eating three plates of it.

Once we are all finished and just sitting there sharing some boring small talk I decide that I should tell Peeta about my birthing plans.

"Peeta when the baby is coming I want to have her here." I say and I can tell that he doesn't like the idea.

"Are you sure about that? I mean you already have had some complications so I thought you would want to be in the hospital?" He says with the look of worry that I hate.

"I just don't want to have her in a hospital. I have so many bad memories in hospitals and I want her to come into this world at home. Not at some plain white uninviting room. Besides my mother will be delivering her. So why not just make it the three of us here." He nods his head not wanting to talk about it anymore, but I know he isn't done with this just yet.

"Well I better get going I have a long day of work tomorrow," My mother says and stands up. I walk over and give her a hug and she gives me a kiss on the cheek. She thanks Peeta for dinner and I tell her I will give her a call tomorrow night. Peeta and I do the dishes and head up stairs to our room. We both change and sit on the bed with our backs resting against the head board. Peeta starts to draw little circles on my belly with his finger. Willow starts to kick and move around. Peeta must feel her too because he starts to laugh.

"What is funny about making her kick me in the ribs right before bed?" I say trying not o laugh because it is kind of funny how she just starts right when I am about to got to sleep.

Peeta moves so that he is lying on his side with his head right next to my stomach. As he rolls over his prosthetic leg gets caught on the blanket and I can tell that it hurt.

"Peeta move to the edge of the bed with your feet hanging off," I tell him moving to stand up.

'Why," he questions.

"Just do it alright," I huff and he listens.

I get off the bed and kneel down so that I am eye level with his leg. I take off his prosthetic leg and see that his stump is bright red obviously irritated from being on his feet all day.

"Peeta does it always get red and sore like this?"

"It just started to get really bad because of how much I have been standing between working at the bakery and painting the nursery." I nod my head and stand up and go to the bathroom and find a basket full of lotions that Plutarch sent in the mail just the other day as a thank you for doing the interview.

I walk back out to Peeta and kneel down again. I squirt out some of the lotion and rub his stump and massage it. Peeta's face instantly relaxes and he smiles down at me. When I have gotten all the lotion rubbed in I plant a quick kiss on the end of the stump. He jumps a little at the feeling of my lips in such a strange place.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"I just wanted to show you that I love everything about you, and that I even love you flaws and imperfections." I say standing up and sitting down next to him on the bed and he puts one arm around my shoulders, and I lean my head against his chest. "How would you like it if I did that every night Peeta?" I ask looking up him.

"Katniss you really don't have to do that. I would be fine with out that."

"But I want too, and besides compared to how much you do for me in a day. I think I can manage that one thing."

"Okay," is all he says before climbing under the covers and pulling me under with him. I snuggle with my back against him and he wraps his arms around me and places one hand protectively on my belly.

"Tomorrow I have something I want to show you," he whispers in my ear making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up from his hot breath blowing against my skin.

"Okay, how about we have a picnic and then you can show me whatever it is you want to show me." I say yawning.

"That's sounds great," is all he gets to say before sleep pulls me under its spell.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you for the reviews and suggestions! Last chapter was kind of like a filler since the others at the capitol had a lot going to on! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Now enjoy chapter eleven and please review!**_

I am walking though the woods with big white snowflakes falling from the sky. Only about two inches has accumulated and I can see boot impressions left from someone walking very fast. I follow the path of foot prints until I come to the spot that Gale and I use to always meet at. The footprints stop and I look around and don't see anyone. Then I hear a muffled crunching sound and turn around bow loaded arrow knocked back ready to fly and I am face to face with Gale. He looks the same excepted his eyes are no longer the seam gray. They are yellow and snake like.

"Hey Catnip," he says with a hiss. Then his face melts away and I take I step back from my melting ex best friend and pump into something else. I jump and turn around to see President Snow holding a gun to my temple.

"Remember when we agreed to not lie to each other Miss. Everdeen," he says and I can smell the blood and poison on his big puffy lips. I don't say anything back and when I even try to yell and scream at him nothing comes out. Snow starts to laugh and then he cocks back the hammer on the gun and pulls the trigger.

I wake up sweating and my throat raw from screaming. I feel strong arms around me and realize that I am in bed with Peeta. He isn't saying anything just holding me tight and rubbing my back. I start to cry and sob uncontrollably. I don't know how long I cry, but Peeta doesn't dare move away from me.

Finally when I have stopped crying and shaking like a leave. Peeta breaks the silence. "Do you want to talk about it?" I don't say anything back for a while. Then the words just spill out of my mouth," I was walking through the woods, and I found some footprints. I followed them until they got to the rock where Gale and I use to meet before hunting. When I didn't see anyone there I heard something behind me and it was Gale, but his eyes where different. Then he melted and I turned to run, but Snow was there and then shot me." I say on verge of breaking down again. "I need to get a shower."

"Okay I will be down stairs," he says and gives me a gentle kiss on the forehead.

'I drag myself off the bed and head to the bathroom. I strip out of the sweaty night shirt and stepped into the warm and inviting shower. As the warm water rolled down my body images of President Snow pulling the trigger flashed through my mind. I could almost feel the cool metal of the gun on my head. I scrubbed down my body trying to wash all the fear down the drain. I get out and dress in some new cargo pants and a black stretchy t-shirt. I braid my hair and feel a little better. I go to the closet and pull out my bow and arrows, and hanging towards the back of the closet is my father's leather hunting jacket. I throw it over my shoulder and walk down stairs.

I enter the kitchen and see Peeta packing up food into the old wicker basket. He looks up and sees that I am in my hunting gear and sighs.

"Are you planning on going hunting?"

"Yes. I haven't been out in a while and I think I need it."

"Great because I was going to take you there anyhow," he says grinning proudly because he was one step ahead of me.

"Fine then lets go," I say and put on the leather jacket and sling my bow over my shoulder. I walk out the front door and hear Peeta scrambling behind me trying to put his boots on. Since I'm not walking very fast he catches up and takes my hand. He leads us through the meadow and as we are nearing the fence I notice that one section is shorter and as we get even closer I see that it's a gate.

"I had Thom put this in while we were at the Capitol," he says and I turn and give him kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Peeta," I say and he mouths your welcome back.

He opens the gate and about fifty feet from the fence we find a clearing and sit down. He pulls out some cheese buns and we start to eat in silence.

"Do you ever miss Gale, Katniss?" Peeta asks.

I am taken back by his question, but after a moment of thinking I answer, "Yes, I miss my friend, but he isn't the same person he was when we were kids." I say and Peeta nods his head. There is another moment of no talking and letting the sounds of the woods fill up the silence.

"Do you blame him for Prim's death?" He asks and I go numb. My mind stops working and I can tell that Peeta regrets that he said anything. "I'm sorry Kat-," he starts to say and I cut him off.

"It's fine. I do blame him. I saw him designing the bomb in district thirteen," I say and try to stand up. Peeta sees my struggle and gives me a hand.

"I'll be back later," I say and stalk off deeper into the woods.

I walk for about thirty minutes before I just start shooting anything in sight. Trees, birds, and of course squirrels. My first couple shots our off by a few inches, but soon I hit my targets every time each one a kill clean. With each shot I take the better I feel and the more distant all my troubles become. When I finally come out of my daze I see that the sky is turning a light orange and it is getting pretty cold. I start to walk back to town when I hear a twig snap and turn to see a mountain lion staring right at me. I stop and freeze the animal tenses and loads all its weight onto its back legs ready to pounce. I slowly raise my bow and move my hand above my head to grab an arrow. As soon as I have the arrow in my hand the animal charges and I shoot but miss its eye by an inch. I turn to run, but trip on a root and catch myself with my hands not smashing my stomach into the ground. I roll onto my back just as the animal sinks its teeth into my thigh. I scream out in pain and kick it off my leg. I scoot back away from it and grab my knife from my belt, and when it jumps at me again I stab the animal right in the neck. I twist the knife out and the thing lays next to me dead.

I gather myself and try to stand up cursing under my breath. With a failed attempt of trying to stand not holding onto anything I grab the tree trunk and hoist myself up. I try to but weight on the leg where I was bit and let out a yelp. I look around and find a long branch to use as a cane. I look down at my wound and thankfully it doesn't go down to the bone, but it is bleeding too much.

I start to limp towards town. It is very slow going and I don't know if I will make it home before dark. I get to the gate and start to get dizzy. I feel like I am about to pass out when I feel I strong kick to the ribs. Then another and then another. I can't stop going now I have to get home for her. If I don't I will surely freeze to death tonight. I continue on limping through the meadow and the pain is continually getting worse. I make it to the edge of town and I know I can't go much farther. I turn and head to my mothers. I get to her door and knock one time before blacking out.

I wake up to blinding white light flickering in my eyes. I close my eyes again and when I open them I am staring into Peeta's bright blue ones.

"She's awake," he says to someone else in the room. He then looks back down at me. "Hey Katniss how you feeling?"

"Hey Peeta I feel alright. Where am I?" I asks confused by waking up in such a strange way.

"You are you at your mom's house. Remember you got hurt in the woods and then I guess you walked to her front door and passed out. I came over once it got pass nine. I knew you would never stay out that late on purpose." I hear footsteps and soon my mom is leaning over me too. "Katniss what bit your thigh?" She asks slightly annoyed.

"It was a mountain lion. I tried to shoot it but it moved to quick, but then I got my knife out and killed it before it could do any more damage." She just shakes her head and eyes Peeta.

"Can I sit up now?" My mother moves behind my head and I feel the bed move up. Once I am in a somewhat sitting position I see the clock on the wall says two o'clock. I look down and see my stomach through the thin sheets. I immediately am hit with worry. "Is she still okay?" I ask my mother desperately.

"She is fine for now. Just stay here for the rest for today. Maybe you can go home after dinner tonight. Just try and get some sleep." She says and leaves the room. On her way out she turns out the ceiling light so just the small lamp in the corner is on. Peeta is changing out of his jeans and into some sweat pants. He sits down on the chair in the corner.

"What do you think you are doing," I ask him in a playful tone.

"Umm… trying to get some sleep like you should be," he deadpans. I scoot over in the bed jus like I did last time I was in the hospital and pat the space. "Oh that's what you mean," he says with a grin.

He climbs up on the bed and I snuggle right up next to him. He lays his arm flat across the mattresses and I move so that I am half laying on him with my head on his chest and he wraps that arm around my shoulders and puts his other hand on my belly. He smells like cinnamon and freshly baked bread. He must have been baking while I was in the woods.

As we enjoy each others company in silence I move my hand done my thigh and feel the rough pattern of stitches going down my leg for about six inches. I can't feel any pain when I touch the stitching. So my leg must be numbed or something. I put my hand back on Peeta's chest. "Remember when you could actually hold me in your arms? Now I'm so fat you can barely hug me without being a foot apart from each other."

He shakes his head, "Maybe if you wouldn't eat so much all the time you wouldn't be so fat," he says poking stomach.

"Well maybe if my husband wouldn't cook so well I wouldn't eat so much," I tease back.

I let out a big yawn. "I'm ready for some sleep Peeta."

"Okay Kat, I love you," he says kissing the top to my head.

"Love you too," I say and eventually drift off into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I am trying to keep you all guessing and interested in my story! If you guys have any ideas please let me know! Remember I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Now please enjoy chapter 12 and remember to review! **_

I wake up to a throbbing pain in my leg. I guess whatever pain killed that my mother gave me has worn off. I feel Peeta's gentle even breathing on the back of my neck, he is still asleep. I can't see the clock from where I am laying on the bed. I move a little bit and crane my neck to get a look at the clock. I see that it's nine o'clock, and that means I was slept for about seven hours. I move so that I am back on my side facing the wall.

I feel Peeta's arms squeeze me a little harder and he stirs a little bit. "Do you need anything Katniss?" He asks in a raspy and very drowsy tone. He props himself up and looks down at me. Moving some of my hair out of my eyes, and I roll onto my back. I wince in pain as my thigh settles on the mattress. He notices and a flash of worry comes across his face.

"Could you get my mother or somebody, I need some more pain medicine," I whimper. He just nods his head and gets off the bed and walks out of the room. A moment later my mother rushes in over to my bed. "What is it Katniss?"

"I my leg is killing me. I think I need more medicine," I half yell at her because lying on my back is making it worse. I roll so that I am on my side and all the pressure is off my wound.

"Let me just go get the pills, and would you like some breakfast," she asks.

"Of course she would. When isn't she hungry," Peeta teases. I shoot him a nasty look, but end up cracking and laughing at him.

"Yes, I would love some breakfast mom," I exclaim and she turns and leaves. "Now Peeta get over here and help me to the bathroom," I demand and he just grins and walks over to me. He gives me his hands and lets me try to stand on my own. I swing my legs off the side of the bed and sit up. I feel a little light headed, but over wise alright. I put my good leg down first and then my injured one and then try to stand. I let out an involuntary yelp and sit back down on the bed.

"How about I just carry you," Peeta offers.

"Fine," I groan and he gently puts one arm under my legs and the other behind my back and picks me up with ease. He takes me to the restroom and makes sure I don't fall and then carries me back to the bed. My mother is there and with a tray of food.

"So I take it you can't walk yet," she states and Peeta just shakes his head no.

"Just give me the pills and then when they start working I'll walk out of here you watch," I snap at Peeta and just rolls his eyes.

"I bet you will Katniss," he sighs and sits down in the chair next to the bed. I take the pills then quickly shove down the very bland hospital food.

"Now Katniss I am going to let you go home, but you have to stay in bed for at least a week. Do you understand," my mother chides wagging her finger at me. She then looks at Peeta "Make sure she rest plenty and I will come over every day to check up on you," she says and leaves. I change out of the hospital and gown and with Peeta's help get into a pair of sweats. He brings in a wheel chair and I don't complain about it. He wheels me to the front door and there stands a sober grumpy Haymitch.

"Look at this sweetheart getting wheeled back home again," he jokes.

"Whatever Haymitch," I growl and stand with the help of Peeta from the chair. The pain is more of a dull throbbing now and I feel like I could walk most of the way home. Peeta just puts one arm around my waist and the three of us slowly walk back to Victor's Village. About half way I stop and make Peeta carry me all the way home. We get inside and Peeta sits me down on the couch and Haymitch sits across from me in the old wooden rocking chair.

"I'll be upstairs, just yell if you need anything," Peeta says.

"So what are you me baby sitter now," I question and he just laughs.

"Yes. I am here to make sure you stay in one piece while he finishes something." He says and walks into kitchen. "Do you want something," he hollers from the other room.

"Yeah could you bring me like a dozen cheese buns and the book next to the stove," I reply and hear him banging around opening and closing cabinets. He comes back with a plate of cheese buns and the book I asked for. I take the buns and place them next to me on the couch. I take the book and open up to where my bookmark is. This book is all about the first year of baby's life.

"So you ready to be a mom Katniss?" This is simple question, but yet I am filled with such anxiety when I think about what the question really means.

"I don't know," I say looking down at my swollen stomach. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to her. I just am so scared that I will lose her." He nods his head.

I lay back and rest my head on a plush pillow. I lean the book against my belly and start to eat the cheese buns and read.

I must have dozed off because I come to with Peeta shaking my shoulder and my book lying open on my chest.

"Sorry to wake you up, but I have something I want show you," I whispers and I get up and let Peeta carry my up the stairs. He stops in front of the spare bedroom right across the hall from our room and sits me down on the ground. Peeta opens the door and leads me in. "What do you think," he whispers in my ear while I am to in shock to respond. He has painted the lake at sunset. I feel like I am standing right on the bank watching the sun go down and bringing out a perfect sun set orange that Peeta loves. He has painted every tree and rock perfectly. In the top corner of the painting I see I mockingjay in mid flight and then there are some more sitting on the branches of trees. I am taking in more little details of the painting when I see two people sitting on the bank. Their backs our facing us, but I can easily tell that the smaller one is Prim and the bigger person is my father. I feel tears stinging the corners of my eyes. The other three walls are the sunset orange while the one is the painting of the lake. As I look at the rest of the room I see that on the wall to the right has a beautiful white hand crafted crib. As I look closer I can see small flowers carved into the wood. I realize that the flowers are primroses, and the white changing table next to the crib has the same detailing. In the other corner there are shelves filled with clothes, stuffed, animals, bottles, and everything else we will need when the baby comes. There is also I white rocking chair and some more things in boxes that will need to be put together.

I turn to Peeta and start to cry finally I croak out, "It's perfect Peeta," and he takes me into a tight embrace.

_Two months later seven and a half months pregnant._

I have my coat pulled tightly around me and a scarf covering half my face. Fall has passed and brought on a miserable December with below average temperatures. Snow flakes our beginning to fall lightly as I walk through the middle of town headed to the bakery. Peeta left earlier this morning and just woke me up long enough to say good-bye. I was never one for sleeping in, but I am tried all the time and struggle to wake up before ten some days. I get to the bakery and see that it has no one is there, but Peeta. I walk in and take off my coat. I wear Peeta's old ones to accommodate my ever expanding belly. Once I got past six months I started wearing a special belt so that my back doesn't give out from all the extra weight. I plop down in the corner at my usual booth. Peeta comes over and sits across from me. He hands me a nice big cupcake with pink icing.

"So how you feeling," he asks.

"Like I am carrying around another person," I joke back and he just rolls his eyes.

"Well how are you besides the obvious?"

"Fine just hungry," I moan and rub my belly.

"Did you eat the breakfast I made you," he asks.

"Yes, and I even ate a muffin."

"Okay, I will get you some cheese buns. Just wait here," he stands up and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't worry I'm not going any where, "I say and hear him laugh.

From where I am sitting I can see Peeta working behind the counter and outside the bakery where people are walking around. I sit here almost every day at the bakery. It here talk to people that come in, and eat almost everything in sight. Once I have her I will have some weight to lose, but right now all I am is hungry. He comes back over and hands me a cheese bun. I eat it in two bites and thank him. Peeta goes back to work and I just stare out the window at the people passing by. Willow starts to kick me hard in the ribs and doesn't stop until I rub my belly and talk to it softly.

As I am looking out at some kids playing some sort of game on the side walk I see her. She is walking straight for the bakery. I struggle to get up and hurry to Peeta behind the counter.

"Peeta I have t-," before I can finish my sentence the door opens and there stands Hazel Hawthorn.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks for the reviews! I must say that I am having a lot of fun writing this story! This chapter is a little shorter than the rest! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Now please enjoy chapter 13!**_

Standing in the front of the bakery is Hazelle Hawthorne. She is the last person I would want to see. After the games she never treated me differently like Gale did. She was always grateful of me helping Gale hunt while he had to work in the mines six days a week. I don't hate her, but I feel like I should after what Gale did to us.

She walks up to the counter and gives me a warm smile. "Hello Katniss. How have you been," she asks. I stand closer to Peeta and wrap my arms around my swollen stomach. Peeta places his hand on the small of my back for support.

"We have been alright. What are you doing back in twelve?" I question back still unsure of her intentions.

"I have moved back here with Posy just yesterday. I saw the new bakery and I wondered if it was Peeta's. I'm glad to see that it is," she says. "Have you talked to Gale?" she asks genuinely curious.

I feel Peeta tense up next to me, and I am trying to comprehend what she just asked. How could she ask that? Doesn't she know what he did to us? Why would I ever contact him after what he did? I just stare at her and realize that she has no idea what he did. He must have never told her or she never found out. She still thinks that we are on somewhat good terms. She doesn't know that I blame him for Prim's death or the fact that he almost beat Peeta to death and hurt me. I try to find words to respond back to her, but I feel my knees go and weak and lean into Peeta. I must have looked sick because Hazelle has a look of concern on her face. "Are you alright Katniss?" She asks.

"Um, yeah I'm fine just tired, and no I haven't talked to Gale," I answer just wanting her to leave.

"You really should Katniss. He has a really great job an-," she starts to blab and Peeta cuts her off, and looks down at me.

"Katniss go sit down in the back. I'll be right there," he says and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I turn and shuffle to back and sit down on the stool at the one work table and listen to Peeta talk to Hazelle.

"You really have no idea what happened?" Peeta hisses at Hazelle. He is mad and I can tell he is trying to contain himself. "Gale came back her about three months ago. Katniss if you hadn't noticed is pregnant and it has been one of the hardest things for her to go through. Gale showed up here and declared his love for her. Katniss told him that it would never happen, and instead of leaving Gale stayed in town and when he found out that Katniss was pregnant. He….," Peeta trails off trying to keep it together, "he attacked me and tried to hurt Katniss, but Haymitch stopped him. He was drunk and wouldn't listen when Katniss asked him to leave us alone."

Hazelle is quiet taking in all the information that she was just told. I hear footsteps walking away and then they stop and then I hear Hazelle say," Well, maybe if she would have given him a chance. Than maybe that would have never happened." I hear the door close and Peeta walks into the back.

I don't even know what to say. I thought I knew Hazelle, but I guess people change. Peeta's face is blank and his eyes are filled with hurt. I stand up and walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my hair. I let the tears roll down my face. I look up at Peeta, "Why can't we just be left alone? Why can't I just forget about Gale?" I croak out.

"I don't know Kat. I wish that he would just leave you alone," he sighs. We stand like that for a few more minutes and I get out all my tears out. "Peeta can we go home?" I mumble exhausted from today.

"Sure let me grab some leftovers and lock up. Meet me out front." I let him go and go to the front and grab my coat. I walk outside to the cold afternoon and sit down on the step. People nod a polite hello to me and continue on their way. Peeta comes out with a big brown bag. He offers me his hand and pulls me up. I loop my arm through his and start to walk back towards Victor's Village.

We get home and I pull off some of the layers of clothing, and lay down on the couch. Peeta starts a fire and makes some mint tea. I hear the scream from the tea kettle and soon Peeta walks in holding two mugs and his sketch pad under his arm. He sits down next to me and hands me the steaming hot mug as the fire heats up the room. We are silent besides the sound of Peeta's pencil scratching against the white page. Willow starts to kick and I lift up my shirt to see her movement. With some of the harder kicks I can actually see her elbow or foot pressing against my stretched out skin. When she kicks one time I poke back right where she kicked first, and then she kicks back at the same spot. I do it again to different spots and she keeps kicking back.

"Hey Peeta, look at this," I say poking my stomach and then watch my bump move back.

"Did she just kick back after you poked you belly?" he asks with amazement.

"Yeah, I guess. Why don't you try it?" I offer and move so I am sitting up a little more. He pokes and places his hand right over where he poked, and just like before she kicks back. Peeta breaks into I huge smile and continues to poke and wait for her reaction. I let him have his fun for a few more minutes until I have to stop him. "Okay, Peeta enough, I have to pee again," I say and he just laughs and lets me go.

Peeta eventually makes dinner and Hyamitch comes over to eat with us. He makes some bad jokes at my expense, and try's to start some kind of conversation. Peeta and I just answer back and continue to eat. Finally Haymitch has had enough.

"What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," I lie hoping he would just drop it.

"You know sweetheart you never were a good liar," he says examining me closely. "Does this have something to do with Hazelle?"

I don't respond to Hyamitch instead I just look over at Peeta.

"I'll tell you later," Peeta says to Haymitch and we continue eating. Once we are done I get up and put my dishes in the sink and Peeta does the same.

"Kat, why don't you go up to bed, and I will come up when I am done cleaning up." Peeta suggest.

"That's sounds good to me," I sigh,"Just don't take to long." I turn to Haymitch, "Goodnight Haymitch thanks for being sober," I tease.

"Thanks for giving me a reason to be, and night," he says and I walk up the stairs. I hear them downstairs talking as I get in the shower and personally don't care about what exactly.

The warm water relaxes me instantly and feels so good. I wash my hair with some good smelling shampoo and then get out of the shower. I find one of Peeta's undershirts and throw it on. It just barely covers my stomach. I crawl into bed and wait for Peeta. I doze off a little, but wake when he comes in the room. He quickly changes and joins me under the covers. He gently kisses my neck and send shivers down my spine. I roll over to face him and give him a long passionate kiss. We break apart for air, and I can tell he wants to go even farther. I just shake my head," sorry Peeta not tonight," I say and roll over with my back facing him. He scoots over so his chest is flush against my back and wraps his arms around me.

"It's alright. I understand," he says.

"Thank you. Now I need to sleep," I say closing my eyes.

"Night, I love you Katniss."

"I love you too Peeta," I say absorbing his warmth and slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep in his strong arms.


	14. Chapter 14

_**This chapter will be a nit longer than the last one! Thank for you for reviewing! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! Please enjoy chapter 14!**_

The next couple of days went by uneventful. I went to the bakery every day, and sat in the corner eating cup cakes, and talking to the occasional customer. My back pain was getting as little worse every day. I try to shake it off, but it just makes everything uncomfortable. Peeta always tries to make things more comfortable for me, but nothing really helps.

I am walking to the bakery with the cold wind whipping around the mostly empty town. Its mid morning, Peeta left before the sun rose to open the bakery. I slowly make my way past the shops and businesses when I see my mother walking towards me. She offers me a warm smile and I give her one in return.

"Hello Katniss. How are you holding up?" She asks giving me a light hug.

"Alright I guess just having some back pain again. Could we talk in the bakery? I am freezing," I say and shiver.

"Okay I need some bread anyhow," she says linking her arm though mine and walking towards the bakery. We walk into to find a long line of customers and Peeta busily taking orders and talking to the customers. I pull off my heavy coat, but leave on my thick wool sweater. I sit down in my corner booth and my mother sits across from me. I put a pillow under me to cushion that hard wooden bench.

"So Katniss what are you plans for Christmas?"

"I don't know. Probably just the three of us for dinner like we did last year, and of course Haymitch," I say licking the icing off of the chocolate cupcake sitting on the table. Peeta started putting some here for me so I wouldn't have to ask him when I got here.

"You don't want to do anything special? Next year will be different with the baby. So why not change it up. Have you called Johanna or Annie lately?" She asks.

"No, I haven't. Do you think I should call and invite them to Christmas dinner?" I sigh.

"Why not? I mean they are you only real friends besides some people here in twelve."

"Okay, but if they say yes then you have to help me cook, or get Greasy Sae to help because I can't cook," I joke back. She just smiles and laughs too.

"Of course, now I have to get to work. Tell Peeta what we talked about okay," she instructs getting up and giving me a kiss on the temple. "Bye Katniss call me," she says and walks out the front door. There is still a line at the counter so I just sit back and watch the people passing the front window. Soon the line is gone and Peeta still hasn't notice me sitting in the corner. I would get up, but I have kind of found I comfortable sitting position sitting on this pillow. Right as Peeta is about to go back to the ovens I loudly clear my throat. He turns and sees me sitting at the booth and breaks into a big smile.

"Hey Kat, I didn't know you were here because you didn't ask for food yet," he teases.

"Well I ate the cup cake on the table, and I was just about to ask for a cheese bun or two," I say and he sits down across from me.

"How about I get you two cheese buns?" He agrees and goes over to the case and comes back with two warm cheese buns. I start to munch on the buns and realize that I should tell him about what my mother said.

"Do you want to do anything different for Christmas this year," I hint to see what he thinks about it.

"I don't know, maybe. What did you have in mind?"

"My mother came up with the idea of inviting Johanna and Annie for dinner and stuff." I say eating the last bit of cheese bun.

"That's sounds great. I hope you aren't cooking though because that could end in disaster," he jokes back and grins at me.

"No I am not cooking," I retort back with a scowl and that makes he laugh a little, "My mother and Greasy Sae are going to cook." I say and pause, "but I wouldn't mind being the one to get the turkey." He stops laughing and gives me a serious look.

"Katniss you can't be serious. Last time you went into the woods you almost got killed by a mountain loin. I can't let you do that not being almost eight months pregnant!" he exclaims.

"What if I took someone with me to hunt? It would only be for a day or two." I implore and he I can tell he is considering this proposal of me taking someone else with me.

"Okay, but you take me because of my loud walking. Who are you going to take?" He asks and I already know the answer.

"I'll take Jo when she gets here."

"Okay, that's sounds alright. I still don't like you going out to hunt though," he sighs knowing he will never change my mind.

"Thanks Peeta. Now can I call using the office phone," I ask and he nods his head. I pull myself up and shuffle to his office that hardly ever gets used. I get the phone and dial Johanna's number. On the third ring she picks up.

"Hello?' she answers with her normal snippy tone.

"Hey Jo it's me."

"Hey brainless how are you doing with bread boy's bun in the oven."

"Good besides the fact I can't see my feet any more with out bending over," I chuckle. "I was wondering what you were doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing besides going to Annie's to have dinner with her and Nick. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come here and have Christmas with Peeta, Hyamitch, my mother, and I."

"As long as you aren't cooking I'm in."

"I am not cooking alright," snap back," and when you come make sure to pack some warm clothing."

"Why?" She asks confused.

"Cause somebody's got to help me catch dinner."

"Okay, whatever brainless. I will see you in what a week?"

"Yeah that sounds good. See you then," I say and hang up the phone and call Annie. She squeals with excitement and says that she will be there in a week. I walk back to the front and find Peeta rolling out some dough his muscles flexing, and the look of concentration on his face while he kneads the dough with a smooth and rhythmic motion. He looks up from his work and smiles at me. I sit down on the stool and continue to watch him work.

"They will be here in one week," is all I say.

"That's great," he says as the bell rings above the front door and someone walks up to the front counter. "Kat will you go see who it is while I wash up real quick."

"Sure," I respond and walk to the counter to see Hazelle standing there with Posy standing next to her. I Posy looks much older than the last time I saw her and is almost as tall as her mother. Long dark hair and her gray seam eyes, she looks like a female version of Gale. Posy smiles happily at me while Hazelle glares at me with her jaw clenched. I hear Peeta walking up behind me, but his foot steps slow down when he sees who is here. He gently grazes my shoulder with his hand and I stand behind him now averting my eyes from Hazelle.

"What can I help you with?" Peeta says with a cold tone.

Hazelle sighs and looks down at the floor," I came here to apologize for what happened the other day. I was wrong I should have never said what I did."

I am caught off guard by her words, and move next to Peeta. "I called Gale and asked him what happened and at first he denied everything, but then he said that it was true. I would have never said anything if I would have known." She adds

"Thank you Hazelle," Peeta says and goes to the back. Hazelle turns and is about to leave when I blurt out, "What do you think made him change so much?" I ask and the worn lady just turns around.

"He lost the only person that he ever loved and he knows he will never get it back now," she responds and walks out the door and hopefully my life all together. I am the reason Gale has changed so much. He loved me I know that, but it would have never worked. He has the same amount of fire that I have and I need someone like Peeta who can balance me out. I need my dandelion in the spring. I wipe the tears from my eyes and walk back to Peeta. He has a look of concern, but I just shake my head and sit down on the stool again.

The next week Peeta and I are standing on the train platform waiting for Jo and Annie. Peeta has been baking all week and helping me clean the house. He keeps trying to buy the turkey in town, but I always argue that I will get one in the woods.

I can see the train heading towards the station and soon it slows and stops unloading all the passengers. I see Jo and Annie get off two cars down and are looking for them. Peeta waves and they catch sight of him and walk over carrying their bags.

"Wow brainless you weren't joking when you said you couldn't see your feet anymore," she exclaims and I just scowl at her.

"She looks wonderful Jo," Annie says giving me a hug. I see Nick standing behind her legs. Peeta bends down to be eye level with Nick.

"Hey Nick. Remember me Peeta?" he asks in a soothing tone. Nick moves farther away from Annie's legs and shakes his head. Peeta smiles and offers a hand to Nick. Nick takes his hand and looks up at his mother. "Mom can we go now I am cold," he pouts and we all laugh, and start to walk towards Victor's Village. Peeta has a suitcase in one hand and the little boy's hand in the other. We finally get to our house and all go to the living room to sit by the fire. Peeta brings out tea and cookies.

"So Katniss how much longer do you have," Annie questions me while sipping some tea.

"I have about a month and I half left." I say and she nods her head.

"I remember just being tired and moody during the last month," Annie says looking down at Nick, "but it is really worth it." I smile and look at the clock. It is just about seven and the sun is low in the sky.

"Jo did you pack the warm clothing I told you too," I asks.

"Yeah," she answers.

"Good cause we are going hunting." I say standing up with the help of arm of the sofa.

"Right now?" she asks confused.

"Yes, right now go change,' I demand and head to the closet to get my jacket and put on my boots. Once I have on four layers I sling my bow over my shoulder and turn to face a worried Peeta.

"Don't worry we will be fine. Jo will have a knife and we will be back right at dark," I say giving Peeta a quick peck on the lips. Jo comes down the stairs in boots and I nice thick jacket.

"Ready Jo?"

"Yep."

"Please be careful and don't over work yourself Peeta," begs and I give him another kiss.

"I will," I say and walk out the back door closely followed by Johanna. We walk silently to the fence and once we get to the gate I decide should tell her what to expect.

"Just try to walk as quietly at possible and stay behind me. I wouldn't want to shoot you by accident," I say and she nods her head.

We walk deeper into the woods silently. I have my bow loaded and ready to fire. We walk for about thirty minutes before stopping and sitting down on a rock. I needed I break and Jo doesn't complain. She just keeps giving me concerned looks and just shake my head and ignore her. We start to walk again and come to a clearing where there are at least five turkeys. I slowly raise my bow and pull the arrow back and aim. I release the arrow and hit the biggest turkey right in the eye. It starts to run, but soon slumps over dead. I start to walk over to the dead animal. I pull my arrow out of its eye and wave Johanna over. She walks over with a grin on her face.

"Well you obviously haven't lost you accuracy with pregnancy," she jokes and I laugh too.

"Now get over here and help we carry it home." She bends down and picks up the fifteen pound bird and waves off my help. We start to walk back towards the fence just as the sun has completely gone down. My back is aching and my feet and hurting too slowing down our walk home. I try to hide the pain, but with no success.

"Katniss are you feeling okay," she asks.

"Yeah, let's just get home," I lie and try to pick up my pace.

We get back to find Peeta sitting in the kitchen baking some cookies. His face looks so relieved that we are home again. Peeta takes the bird outside and cuts off the head, feet, and all the feathers. Jo heads up stairs to the guest room and I plop down on the couch.

Peeta comes back inside and places the bird in the sink to be cleaned further later. He comes in the living room and sits down next to me and lean my head on his shoulder and yawn.

"How was it?" He asks finding my hand entwining his fingers with mine.

"It was good. I just wish I could take my boots off," I mumble pointing at my feet. Peeta just chuckles and bends down to take off my boots. Once he has both of them off and my socks I can see that just walking that much had made my feet swell even more.

"Could you give me a foot message," I beg him.

"Of course, lie down and put your feet on my lap," he instructs and I do just that.

He starts gently with my right foot and I let out a sigh of relief and he just grins down on me and continues. He then moves onto my left foot and does the same thing. I feel my eye lids growing heavy and it becomes harder to keep them open. I finally give into sleep and I feel Peeta move and scoop me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and he carries me up stairs to bed. He takes off my hunting clothes and puts me in one of his undershirts and climbs under the covers with me, and wrapping his strong arms around me kissing me gently on the forehead. I mumble," I love you Peeta, and feel into unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks for the reviews! I do not own the HUNGER GAMES! Now chapter 15! Katniss is almost eight months pregnant and it's Christmas Eve!**_

The next morning Jo helped me take the large turkey to Greasy Sae. When Greasy Sae saw what I had brought her. She just shook her head and laughed at, "only you Katniss would hunt almost eight months pregnant." I just shrugged my shoulders and then invited her to dinner, and asked her if she would help cook with my mother. She accepted the invitation and agreed to cook.

Jo and I are walking back through town and just about to pass the bakery when I see Peeta walking out the front door. Jo gives me a look, "I'll meet you back at the house," she says and walks towards Victor's Village.

"Peeta," I holler so he doesn't walk away from me. He turns and sees me walking towards him and starts to laugh, and I scowl at him. "What's so funny?" I snap back at him. He starts laughing even more.

"You waddling like a duck when you walk," he teases back.

"Well it's your little duck making me waddle so you can just shut up," I retort back and then am hit with the painful memories of Prim on the day of the reaping with the tail of her shirt sticking out. I haven't said her nickname since back when we were in district thirteen and she was still her. Peeta notices my pained expression and finds my hand and moves the hair that is in front of my eyes behind my ear.

"Katniss, what is it?" He asks full of worry. "Is it because I made fun of you?" I feel a hot tear roll down my face. I wipe the moisture from my eyes and smile half heartily at him. "No, Peeta nothing you said. I was just remembering that's all," I say back and he nods his head in understanding. "So what are you doing now," I ask trying to turn this conversation around.

"I was heading back to the house. I closed the bakery. Besides we have that dinner tonight and I have some bread to make at home, "he answers and starts to lead me away from the bakery and towards our house.

"Okay," is all I say back and we walk the rest of the way home in silence. We open the door and Nick comes running from the kitchen and jumps into Peeta's arms.

"Peeta can we bake sumthin," Nick asks Peeta with a big smile.

"Of course Nick. I was going to make some bread for dinner anyhow," he answers back to the four year old and walks into the kitchen. I walk into the living and find Jo and Annie looking at a book full of pictures of Nick when he was a baby. I sit in the chair closest to the fire and let it's warmth seep into my cold joints.

Annie and Jo are pointing at one of the photos and start laughing and making comments on how messy of an eater Nick was. I sit back in the chair and feel a hard kick to the ribs, and then am assaulted with a few more. I let out a moan and rub my belly. Annie looks up from the book and gives me a knowing smile. "Little Willow moving around?"

"Yeah, just reminding me that she is still there," I say with a sigh.

"You can't even handle her and she isn't even here yet," Jo says sarcastically.

"She will be fine Jo. Just leave her alone," Annie says to Jo and I give her a smile as a thank you. I hear the front door open and my mother walks in and takes a seat on the chair next to the couch. Then the front door opens again and Greasy Sae walks in.

"Ready to start cooking?" she asks my mother and she nods her head. "Dinner will be done in about two hours think you can wait that long?" Greasy Sea says to all of us and we all smile and nod. The two walk into the kitchen and I hear a whimper from the kitchen. Peeta and Nick emerge through the walk way. The two older women must have kicked them out. Nick has some flour in his hair and so does Peeta. Nick pulls out one his puzzles and Peeta sits down next to him and lays out all the pieces. I move off the chair and ease myself down next to Peeta, and Annie and Jo find some old playing cards and start to play a game on the coffee table. The three of us put together the puzzle and Nick kept getting confused with some of the middle parts, but Peeta was always patient and helped him find the right spot. At one point when Nick couldn't figure out where the one piece went he made a pouty face and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why's this got to be so hard," the little boy complained and I couldn't help but laugh at the face he was making. His beautiful bronze hair glistening from the light of the fire, and it just made me wish that Finnick would still be here to see his son.

Soon Haymitch shows up surprisingly sober and joins the card game with Annie and Jo. We finish the puzzle and once Nick shows Annie we let him break it apart and Peeta puts all the pieces back in the box. Finally my mother comes in and says that dinner is ready. Everyone gets up and starts to head to the dinning room and I am stuck on the floor. "Uh, Peeta little help here," I ask throwing my arms up in his direction.

"Did Katniss Mellark just ask for someone's help?" Peeta exaggerates and pulls me up.

"Yes I did, but don't get use to it," I mumble and move to the dinning room.

Peeta is sitting at the head of the table to my right and my mother is sitting across the table from me with Jo and in the middle and Greasy Sae on the end. Nick next to me and Annie on the end with Haymitch at the other head of the table. This has to be the weirdest group of people ever to have a Christmas Eve dinner together. We have four past Hunger Game victors, Annie, my mother, and a four year old. The table is filled with bowls of food, and the sliced up turkey in the middle. We all dig in and start to have light conversation. Haymitch and Johanna start to make fun of each other and I almost double over in laughter. Johanna has the best come backs for Haymitch, and one time he doesn't even say anything back just silently eats some more food.

We finish dinner and Peeta carries out five different pies and two cakes. I have a small piece of each kind of pie and then a small piece of cake with a cup of tea. Once we are done eating. Annie takes Nick up stairs to get him ready for bed.

We all continue to talk and joke most of the jokes about Haymitch. Greasy Sae leaves and I make her take home some leftovers, but she tries to deny my offer. I don't back down and she finally takes the food with a warm smile. My mother eventually excuses herself and says she will be over tomorrow morning for gifts. Haymitch leaves soon after and says he will be over too. Jo, Annie, Peeta, and I keep talking, but soon I am dozing off a little bit. Jo catches me with my eyes shut and calls me out, "I think mama brainless is ready for bed Peeta," she jokes.

"I am too, but I have some dishes to do. Katniss go up stairs I will be up in a little." Peeta says, but before he can get up Annie stops him.

"Peeta go up with her, we got the dishes, "she says looking at Jo. "Won't we Jo."

"Yeah," she mumbles and Annie smiles at us. "Goodnight you two."

"Night, and thank you," Peeta says as I drag him up the stairs.

I hop in the shower and Peeta joins me. He washes my hair and I wash his. Eventually he starts kissing my neck, and I am charged with electricity from his touch. We get out of the shower and get ready for bed. I make Peeta sit on the edge of the bed and I take off his prosthetic leg and rub some lotion on his stub. We climb under the covers and both drift off to sleep holding each other.

I wake up to Nick shaking my shoulder and then doing the same to Peeta. Peeta wakes up and grabs Nick in his arms and starts to tickle him until he begs him to stop. Annie and Jo are standing the door way laughing at Nick now pulling Peeta out of bed. We eventually get up and head downstairs.

We start off by giving Nick all his gifts. Peeta got him some crayons and a coloring book. I got Nick a fishing rod and some simple bobbers. He loves both his gifts from us and gives us big hugs. Annie got Nick some clothes and toys. Jo got him a shirt that says ladies man. Haymitch shows up eventually and so does my mother. Peeta and I give Annie her gift some sliver earrings that Peeta picked out. We got Jo a new axe and she was very excited to try it out. Even though she lives in district four now she still likes her axes. We give my mother a heart locket with a picture of Willow's latest ultrasound picture. She thanks us and gives me a big hug. For Haymitch we got him some new shoes and a new belt.

Peeta gets some different spices from my mother that she collected. Annie gives him some paint brushes. Jo gives him a new apron that says hot buns. I can't contain my laughter and he just blushes. Haymitch gives Peeta a sliver watch. I get some baby clothes from Annie. Jo got me some new arrows that are made of metal with sliver arrow heads. My mother gives me an empty photo book for pictures of Willow. Haymitch gives me a hand carved wooden duck.

"I thought you could put it in the nursery for her," he explains and I get up and give him a hug.

Now it was time for Peeta and me to exchange gifts. I go first and pull out a ring box. A couple weeks ago I took his wedding band while he took it off to bake and got it engraved with the word "_Always". _He face is filled with relief and excitement. "I thought I lost it at the bakery. I was worried you would notice that I lost it," he admits and I just laugh.

"Nope, it was all me," I say. Peeta gets up and leave the room. He comes back with a little box wrapped in red paper. He hands me the box, and I rip off the paper. I open up the box and find the pearl he gave me in the Quarter Quell attached to a sliver chain with two small diamonds on ether side of it. I pull it out of the box. Jo and Haymitch recognize the pearl and smile at Peeta. My mother and Annie look confused.

"It's the pearl you gave me in the quell. How did you find it," I question Peeta.

"I was looking through an old box and found it wrapped up in the parachute," he gushes and I pull him in for a kiss on the lips. We break apart and he takes the necklace and hooks it around my neck. I feel the smooth texture against my skin and smile at Peeta. "Thank you, it's perfect," I say and give him another kiss.

Nick who was quietly coloring on the floor suddenly sees us kissing and makes an "eww", and we all laugh.

The rest of the day is filled with laughs and old stories. We heat up the left overs for a late lunch and then eat some more of Peeta's pies. Annie turns on the tv and finds a movie from the Capitol. It's some kind of Christmas movie, but I am not one bit interested in it. I am cuddled up against Peeta and he is gently rubbing my belly.

Once the movie is over it is just getting dark out. My mother makes some hot turkey sandwiches with gravy. We all eat the dinner and then finish all the deserts form the day before. My mother and Haymitch leave and Annie and Jo go to bed. Peeta and I sit on the couch enjoying each others company with the warm fire blazing away.

"So did you enjoy Christmas Kat?"

"Yeah, I'm glad we invited everyone over," I admit. "I love the pearl. I really couldn't have asked for anything better."

"I thought you would," Peeta says kissing the top of my head.

"When I was in district thirteen and you were in the Capitol. I use to just hold that pearl and hope that one day you would come back to me," I blurt. He looks down at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and now that I can always wear it around my neck it will feel like I always have a part of you with me."

"Thanks Katniss that really means a lot," he bends down and gives me a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Peeta, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he says and we continue to enjoy each others warmth.

The next day Annie and Jo leave back to district four, and Annie has to pry Nick off of Peeta. I tell them to call and that they will come out when Willow is born. They all get on the train and it slowly pulls away.

"I'm going to miss the little boy Peeta," admits as we are walking home.

"Well soon you will have a little girl so don't worry," I say and Peeta smiles. I have no doubt that he will be a much better parent than me. I know that whatever I might do wrong Peeta will always be there to fix and it is so comforting to know that I don't have to worry.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you for all the reviews! I realized that last chapter I didn't count Annie as a victor at the dinner! Sorry had a blonde moment, and I hope it didn't take away from the story! Now please enjoy chapter 16 and leave me a nice review with a comment or suggestion!**_

I am sitting on the couch wrapped in a warm quilt with the fire blazing away in the fire place. I'm eight months pregnant now, and between the harsh cold weather and the difficulty for me to walk. I am miserable. I get annoyed at anyone who even looks at me, and Haymitch has even stopped making jokes towards me, because he knows I will just yell at him or start to cry. I feel bad when I snap at Peeta though. All he tries to do is help me and I accept his help, but my mood is far from fair the whole time. I just hate feeling so helpless. I can't stand up on my own, and three weeks after Christmas I was basically put on bed rest by my mother. She said the only way for my back pain to stop was to rest more. She knows that I can't stay in the house until the baby comes. So she has limited me going to watch Peeta work at the bakery to twice a week, and she walks me to and from. I argued at first, but Peeta was on her side so I gave in and agreed.

Peeta is in the kitchen now cleaning up dinner with my mother, and outside the window I see that a light snow has begun to fall again. As I'm gazing out at the small snowflakes I hear a plate shatter and some mumbled curses. I hear my mother saying something, but I can't make out exactly what she is saying. There is a moment of silence and then my mother rushes into the living room.

"Katniss you have to go up stairs, now," she demands and I'm confused.

"Mom why?"

She looks back towards the direction of the kitchen, "It's Peeta," she trails off. "He dropped a plate and cut his hand, and he kind of lost it. I have seen one before, but this one is bad. Just please go up stairs." She begs again. I pull of the heavy quilt and she helps me stand.

Instead of heading to the stairs I walk right into the kitchen. I see Peeta gripping the counter white knuckled. He is trying to fight the flashback, but I know he can't do it alone. I walk up next to him and gently place my hand on his shoulder. He flinches and backs away from me. His eyes are dark and his face is contorted in anger. I take a step forward, and he takes one back.

"Peeta…" I whisper and he doesn't respond just stands there tense and eyes dark. I slowly move forward towards him again, and this time he doesn't step back. "Peeta its okay and whatever you're seeing isn't real. It's not real." I say calmly and move forward again. Peeta moves towards me too, but his expression doesn't change. I'm not worried that he will hurt me because I have dealt with these before. I see my mother standing in the corner of the room standing quietly. I wave her out of room and she just moves to the hallway an ear shot away from Peeta and me.

"You're a nasty mutt Katniss," he hisses and his face changes from anger to confusion. "You tried to kill me before. Didn't you? You we're going to kill me in the games so you could back home and be with Gale."

"No, Peeta none of that is true. I love you." I say with tears welling up in my eyes, and he moves closer so he is right in my face looking down at me.

"You are a lair and I should have never trusted you," he spits back at me. I put both of my hands on his shoulders.

"Peeta, whatever you are thinking isn't real! Peeta just please come back!" I yell, and forcefully kiss him on the lips. I don't know what else to do and hope this will bring him back. I feel him relax and then quickly pull away. He has gotten some blood from his cut on the sleeve of my sweater. He sees the blood and looks from my tear streaked face to the blood on my sleeve.

"Katniss, what did I do…," he says with shaking words, "did I hurt you?" he adds and sinks down to the cold tile floor with his head in his hands. I move to stand next to him and run my hand through his sweaty blonde hair.

"You didn't hurt me. You cut your hand on a broken plate and the blood must have triggered a flashback," I whisper and hope that he will just forgive himself and move on.

"I'm so sorry. I should have controlled it better. I should have just fought it off instead of letting it take over me. I'm so sorry," he mumbles. I hate how he blames himself whenever he has a flashback. I should be the one apologizing considering I was the reason he got this way.

"Peeta look at me," I demand and he weakly moves his head to make eye contact with me. "Never blame yourself for this. You are not the reason for this. Do you understand?" He nods his head and slowly stands back up. I hear the front door close from my mother leaving to give us some time by ourselves.

"I just don't want this to happen when the baby comes," he mumbles, and I just shake my head.

"Peeta, I know with out a doubt that you will never hurt our daughter," I counter and give him a hard stare.

"I'm glad you feel that way, but I'm not sure. I would need some solid evidence to prove that I am better than before," he says.

"What do you mean? Like get some test done or something?"

"Yeah, maybe I should go to the Capitol and get some test done before the baby comes. If I did it and the test proves that I am better than maybe I would feel better."

I think this is a good idea for him to go, but I can't go. I am in no shape to travel and the baby is due in less than a month and I want to be near home the closer I get to my due date. My mother says that I should be due around February tenth. Since it's my first baby I could be earlier or really late so I need to be near home.

"Peeta I think that it's a good idea," I admit, "But I can't go this close to the end. I would never want to have her in the Capitol or any where else, but here." I add and sit down at the counter, and Peeta sits next to me.

"I know what you mean Kat. Maybe I could just go alone, and get the test done and come right back home. I could be away for less than two days, and probably just one night. You could stay at you mother's, and she could take care of you," he says. I hate the idea of him being away, but I know this will help him.

"Alright, but please no more than one night. Peeta I don't think I could do two nights alone without you," I say and his mouth twitches up into a slight smile.

"Well you never really are alone if you think about it Kat," he says placing his hand on the side of my large belly, and pulling me closer to him.

"I guess you're right,' I say with a chuckle. He cups my face in his hands and delicately kisses me on the lips.

We break apart and I tend to the cut on his hand. Peeta then forces me to sit down while he cleans up all the broken glass. He told me he would call Dr. Aurelius once he was finished.

A little while later Peeta comes into the living room, and sits down next to me and allows me to snuggle up next to him. He wraps me up in his strong arms and I take a deep breath and inhale his sweet smell of cinnamon.

"Dr. Aurelius said that I could go the Capitol for testing as early as next week. He also said that he was mad that we didn't tell him that you were pregnant." Peeta says.

"That sounds good for you to go as soon as possible, but why would he want us to tell him that I was pregnant. I mean I was released from his care three years ago." I question.

"He said that if something this important happens. We should tell him ourselves, and he also said that you can still call him whenever you feel the need too," Peeta adds and I just nod my head against his chest. I am already dreading next week when I will have to say good bye to him. Even if it's just for one night doesn't change the fact that he will be so far away at such a important time. What if the baby comes while he is gone? He would miss the birth of his first child. He would never forgive himself for that. What if I have the baby and then something happens to me, and he isn't here? I don't think I could ever go through this without him by my side.

I try to push aside these thoughts and relax in Peeta's arms, because who knows how many more times I will be able to.

The week goes by way to fast, and everyday Peeta asks me if I am still okay with him leaving. I always lie and say that it doesn't bother me that much. He sees right through my lies, and gives me a concerning look. I have decided that I want my mother to stay at our house while he is gone, and she has taken off work so I will never be alone.

Peeta gets on the first train to the Capitol tomorrow morning. I have a knot of fear and anxiety building up in my chest, and it feels like every minute closer to Peeta's departure it twists a bit tighter. He stayed home from the bakery today and I helped him pack an over night bag. He asked if he should pack more, but I refused to even think that he would stay any longer than he already is. Now he is cooking dinner and I am sitting at the counter watching him carefully chop up some vegetables and place them in the frying pan on the stove. He is so concentrated on his task so I don't talk until he has everything in the pan, and now we just wait until it has simmered for long enough.

Peeta leans back against the counter top and lets out a long sigh, and looks over at me. He gives me a small smile, and comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. Leaning his head down on my shoulder, and then lightly kisses my neck. I can't help, but smile and turn my head to meet his lips with mine. We break part and I turn so that I am fully facing him.

"I'm going to miss you Katniss so much. It may be for only one night, but it will feel much longer I'm sure of that. I just hope someone stays put while I'm gone," he teases and places both of his hands on my belly.

"I'll miss you too," I respond back and he returns to finishing dinner. Since it's just the two of us tonight we will just eat at the counter. He brings over two plates, and we begin to eat in a comfortable silence. I don't have much of an appetite, but eat over half my plate so Peeta doesn't notice. Once we are done he takes the plates and places them in the sink.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asks moving back over to his seat next to me. He takes my hand in his and starts to slowly rub circles on the back of hand.

"How about we just go to bed," I offer, and he just gives me a questioning look.

"Kat, it's only six thirty. Are you sure you want to go to bed?" he pauses for a moment obviously thinking about something. "How about we go on a walk," he suggests and I let out a moan. "Well, it doesn't have to be long. As soon as you get tried I'll just carry you back," he quickly adds, but he still knows that I'm not convinced.

"Come on Katniss it's starting to snow and you haven't been out of the house in three days. Please can we just go on a short walk," he begs one final time.

"Fine, but you are carrying me back," I tease and smile back. He gets up to gather our coats and boots. I bundle up in my large down jacket, a wool hat, mittens, and a scarf. Peeta does about the same, and helps me into my snow boots. Soon we are out the door. The street lights reflect off the freshly laid snow making all of Victor's Village sparkle. I notice that some of the other unused houses have lights on and smoke coming form the chimneys. I guess people have now moved in to the once unused houses.

We continue to walk to town, and Peeta says hello to everyone we pass and I give them all small smiles. I wonder how he remembers all their names, because I only recognize half of them. Most of the shops are closed so there aren't that many people in the square. We circle around the square and turn back towards the way we came. My back starts to ache and I wince in pain when I step up off the road and onto the side walk. Peeta sees this and gives me a worried look. I shake my head, but he still wraps his arm around my waist and I lean heavily into to him. He continues to guide me, but we eventually get off the main path and head the back way home. Going along the woods and two houses away from ours we spot five deer. We stop and watch them until they all run deep into the woods.

By the time we get home my breathing is slightly labored and my back is killing me. I strip off the layers, and look up at Peeta. "Is that offer of you carrying me still available, because I don't think I'm going to make it."

He laughs and scoops me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and he takes us up to our bedroom. We change quickly and climb under the covers, Peeta bringing me into our usual sleeping position.

"The walk was nice thank you Peeta," I mumble feeling the affects of sleep seeping in.

"You're welcome Kat. I love you," he whispers and kisses the top of my head.

"Love you too Peeta."


	17. Chapter 17

_**After a short wait I now give you chapter 17! Thank you for the suggestions, but I have something a little different planned for this story! Please continue to give your opinions though! Enjoy and then maybe leave a nice little review!**_

I am running through the Capitol, and passing the different colored houses with all the windows blown out and I notice that there are dark figures lying on the ground some in the street, and others on the sidewalk. I realize that all the figures lying on the ground are dead bodies, and I continue to run and soon am in front of Snow's mansion. The only person I see is Prim. She is wearing the same outfit the day of the reaping when Effie Trinket with her powder, pink wig announced her name. I run to her, but when I think I am getting closer she moves farther away just out of my reach. Then I see the parachutes fall, and one lands next to her she yells, "Katniss!" and then the bomb goes off. She is engulfed in flames. I hear her scream and then everything goes dark. I start to scream, and soon a light comes on and Peeta is sitting handcuffed to a chair with blood stains on his shirt. He lifts his gaze to me and he has the same crazy look he had when he first came back to district thirteen.

"You nasty mutt," he spits at me and I can't move. He then looks me over and that's when I look down at myself and see that I am pregnant. He keeps his cold stare at my swollen stomach. "Looks like you have a little mutt on the way. You going to kill that too!" he yells, "just like your sister!" He says this and I feel myself crumble and then I am falling until I hear my name, and feel something holding me together.

My eyes snap open and I am looking into Peeta's bright blue concerned ones. I feel the tears running down my face, and my night gown is soaked from me sweating. I bury my head into his chest and try to calm down. He rubs my back and just holds me tight. Most times he will whisper soothing words into my ear, but he knows that all I need is him holding me. I steady my breathing and pull my head from his chest. He moves the hair off my damp forehead, and places a soft kiss. "Was it really bad?" he asks and I just nod my head. "Does it have to do with me going away today?" he questions, but I don't respond because he already knows that it is. I'm hit with a pang of quilt right in my chest. If I would have just been able to hold myself together through that nightmare he would have never known. I hope he doesn't change his mind about going. He needs to go for him and our daughter.

"Please Peeta don't worry about me I'll be fine. Just go okay," I beg and my words come out rough from all the crying.

"How can I leave right now knowing that you will be upset? I can't do that to you. I know you have been saying that it doesn't bother you, but I know it does," he sighs. "I just wish that you could come with me, but that wouldn't be allowed by your mother." I nod my head in response and rest my head back down on the pillow, and the feeling of my damp hair clinging to the back of my neck makes me sit back up.

"I'm going to get a shower. Can you help me up?" I ask and he rolls off the bed to come over and pull me up.

I shuffle into the bathroom and pull the sweaty night gown off. I turn on the water and step right in not waiting for the water to warm up. The cold water feels good and gets rid of the sticky feeling. I rinse off and then turn off the water. I dry myself and walk back into the bedroom naked. I fumble through the draws and find the first large t-shirt and throw it over my head. I climb back into bed and settle back into Peeta's embrace and soon drift off.

I wake up again not from a nightmare, but from Peeta rubbing my arm talking softly telling me to get up. I open my eyes and roll over to face him. He is already dressed and I see his over night bag by the door. I sit up and lean against the head board. I set my hands on the over sized belly and Peeta breaks into a smile. "I'm really going to miss you two," he admits, and I can't help but smile too. He has never referred to the baby and me as two separate people. I might as well get use to it because she will be here before we know it.

He gets up off the bed and pulls out some stretching pants and a sweater for me to wear to the train station. He playfully throws them at me and I catch them and scowl at him. He just laughs and walks out the door and down the stairs. I change and head down to the smell of breakfast.

Peeta has made cheese buns and by the looks of it enough to last me for a couple of days. He also has made eggs, but I am content with just the cheese buns. I munch on the food and Peeta just watches me I guess he already ate. The clock reads nine thirty so that means he will be leaving in ten minutes to head to the station. It usually is a ten minute walk, but with my slower pace now it takes twice as long. I finish up eating and just stare back at him. "What?" I finally snap back at him, and he just smiles.

"I'm just thinking about what it will be like when she is born," he says and moves to sit next to me. "I am just really excited and nervous about everything."

"I know what you mean," I agree, "I just never thought that I would have kids, and now that we are. It just is kind of surreal to me." He nods his head and looks over at the clock and frowns.

"I guess we should get going," he mumbles. We both get on our coats and he helps me with my boots. We walk out the door and are half way down the lane when I hear someone yelling. I turn around to see a half sober Haymitch running after us.

I start to laugh and so does Peeta. Something about seeing our old mentor running yelling our names just is comical. He finally gets to us and is breathing heavily and gripping his side.

"Haymitch you can barely catch up to us and I'm eight months pregnant," joke and he just gives me a hard look.

"Also, she waddles. It shouldn't even be considered walking," Peeta adds and I nudge him in the ribs with m elbow.

"Whatever, lets just get to the station," Haymitch grumbles and we continue walking. Peeta has one arm around my waist and in the other he is carrying his bag. We get to the station and it is surprisingly busy. I guess a shipment of goods must be coming form the Capitol. The train pulls into the station and I turn and tightly wrap my arms around him, and he has dropped his bag to fully embrace me. I hold back the tears that I feel welling up in the corner of eyes. I pull away just enough to kiss him forcefully on the lips and kiss him until I need to stop for air. I hear the bell ring which means that train is leaving in the next couple minutes.

"I love you Peeta, please come home."

"I love you too Katniss and I will always come back to you no matter what," he says and gives me one last kiss and turns to get on the train. He boards and I can see him from where his seat, and then the train starts to move, and I watch the train until I can no longer make out its shape in the horizon.

I slowly turn around to Haymitch who is sitting on the bench reading a news paper.

"Let's go Haymitch," I say and walk towards home without checking to see if he follows.

We get back to my house and Haymitch makes himself as home on the couch. I sitting in the corner near the fire place and just watch the flames dance changing from shades of purple, blue, And orange. My mother comes in eventually and I hear her moving around in the kitchen. Haymitch leaves and I don't bother to say good bye. All I'm able to think about is Peeta being so far away and me needing him with me. Willow has been kicking nonstop ever since he has left. She can tell he is gone too. All her movement is making me freak out and not having Peeta here to calm me down is making me paralyzed with fear.

My mother takes my blood pressure and tells me that it is on the high side, and makes me take some pills. I do what she says, but I don't really care I just want Peeta back. She makes me dinner, but I don't move from the chair. She begs me to eat for about ten minutes and when I don't even respond back. She just sets the food on the coffee table and walks back into the kitchen. The fire eventually goes out from Peeta not being here to tend to it, and my mother is up stairs in her old room. I turn my attention to the window and watch the sun set and the moon rise. It must be near eight o'clock and I haven't moved from when I got home. After a set of very hard kicks from Willow I give in and eat some of the cold dinner sitting on the coffee table, and drink the rest of my glass of water from the pills.

This feels just like after the war when I didn't move for months until Peeta came back, and planted the primroses. He was away in the Capitol and I was grieving my sister. The only thing that kept me company was the old ratty cat Buttercup. I let out a yawn and I pull a blanket up to my neck. Willow still kicking me in the ribs and it is starting to worry me. I start to rub my stomach and sing softly. I sing all the songs my father taught me as kid, and finally I start the valley song, and the kicking ceases.

I smile and look towards the kitchen and standing in the doorway is Peeta. I jump out of the chair and let the blanket fall down around me. "Peeta!" I yell and run into his arms almost knocking him over. "What are you doing back I thou-," I blurt out but he silences me with a kiss. His sweet and soft lips that fill me with warmth. We break apart and I look up into his bright blue eyes.

"I got to about district eight when the train stopped for refueling. I got off to go for a quick walk and just never got back on. I got a ticket for the next train back here, and here I am." He smiles and continues, "I just realized that I don't need the doctors to tell me I am better. All I need is you to believe that I am. Did you think I am better," he asks with a worried look on his face.

"You are better, and I know that you will just keep on getting better. I have no doubts about you Peeta. I love you." I say and his face is flooded with relief.

"I love you too, and thank you Katniss," he says.

"Why are you thanking me?" I question really confused about he would be thanking me for.

"Just for loving me and believing in me. I not sure many people would still be here after what I did to you and me being so broken," he admits.

"Peeta, I am broken too, but when we put all our broken pieces together. We make something that is whole and I could have never had that feeling of being complete again without you. There is no need to thank me for anything ever. We are both broken and we always will be, but we will always be broken together. Okay?"

"Okay," he replies sand kisses me again.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18! I can't believe that I am up to 18 already! Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them, and please continue to write them! Now enjoy! **_

Since Peeta came back early I haven't been as moody, and haven't had anymore nightmares. The knot in my chest has loosened and now all I have to do is wait for Willow to come. I have about a week until I am full term, and now day everyday I usually spend it in bed. Not by my mother's instruction, but just me being to tried to move. I barely sleep at night and I just take frequent naps during the day. Peeta works half days and my mother or Haymitch is over in the morning. Sometimes I do get out of bed and sit in the white rocking chair in the nursery. I just stare at the picture of the lake and it helps me relax. It makes me feel like I'm not just sitting in the house all day.

My mother has started to bring more baby clothes here and there. The dresser is now full so I started putting some of the clothes into the closet. I keep telling her to stop, and that the baby has too much already, but she doesn't.

I'm just laying bed gazing out the window and I hear a light knock. I turn, and see Peeta standing there with a mischievous grin. His eyes are shining bright, and the closer to my due date the happier he has been. I haven't seen him not smiling since he got back.

I pull myself into a more up right position and he makes himself comfortable at the foot of the bed. I smile back at him, and I wonder what he's thinking about.

"What are you thinking about," I ask him and he sticks out his bad leg and starts to take off his prosthetic leg. I give him even more questioning look. Once he has the artificial limb off and he crawls up next to me, and throws one arm around my shoulders and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"I just thought that I would spend the day here with you," he says.

"You don't have to do that Peeta. Go bake or something. I'm fine up here alone."

"No, I want to be with you besides I have something in mind that we could do to pass the time."

"And what would that be?" I respond and he leans over to the night stand and pulls out a sketch pad and pencil.

"I know that you like to watch me draw, and that's what I'm going to do," he answers me with an even bigger smile.

"That's sounds better than watching the snow fall all day," I admit and he opens up the book to a blank page.

He starts out with what seems like random lines that form nothing. To the lines turning into a face, and soon I'm looking at a perfect picture of myself. He hasn't even finished the eyes, but it already looks like me. He continues his careful and delicate marks, and adds the finale details. He adds every freckle and scar that I have, but the scars don't take away from the beauty of my face. The scars add character, and show the hard times that I have endured, but my eyes show hope. The picture not only looks exactly like me, but it shows all my emotions. It's telling a story without words.

He moves onto my hair, and instead of my usual braid he has it in perfect waves cascading down to past shoulders. He then draws me wearing my father's old hunting jacket with my bow slung around my shoulders and the feathers from my over used arrows poking out from behind my head. He stops the drawing right at my waist and then moves onto the back ground. Drawing trees with animals every where. He adds some shading here and there and then looks up from his work. I smile up at him and take the book in my hands.

"It's perfect Peeta," I whisper not wanting to break the silence that has fallen over the room while he worked.

He smiles back, "Well I had to make it half as perfect as you, Katniss," he counters and I feel myself blush. I have learned to take his compliments instead of just ignoring them.

"Thank you for staying with me."

"Anything for you Kat," he says taking me in his arms again.

It's official now I am full term, and haven't had any signs of labor yet. I'm ready for her to come so I can stop worrying that something is wrong. I can just hold her get to hear her cries, and feel her warmth in my arms. Now that I'm past my due date my mother has been staying in the empty guest room every night, and Peeta doesn't go to work at all. I am getting anxious just sitting around waiting I feel the need to move. I call for Peeta and he quickly enters looking worried, and before he can ask if I am in labor I blurt out, "I need to go for a walk or something. I need to move."

"Okay, are you sure about that Katniss, because you could go into labor any minute?"

"I know, but I need to move to past the time. Now help me up," I demand and he obeys without hesitation.

Once I have gained my balance I slowly make my way down stairs. I find Haymitch playing chess with my mother, and they both look very surprised to see me up an about. "I need to go on a walk, okay." I say and they both nod they heads and shoot Peeta looks. He shakes his head, and I ignore them and put on my coat.

We walk down the road with Peeta's arm around my waist steadying me. It feels good to stretch my legs after not having to walk farther than the kitchen and back to bed for three weeks. The air is cold with a harsh breeze, but the air is crisp and clean. Not stuffy like in the house. I realize how much I missed going outside, and how much I miss hunting after all these months.

We get to town and people stare at me wide eyed with shock. I guess seeing there nine month pregnant mockingjay makes them forget about manners about staring at people. We continue our walk and when we get to the bakery I stop, and pull Peeta to the front door. "How about we bake something inside," I suggest and Peeta smiles and gets out his keys to the door.

We walk in and Peeta starts the electric oven and I find a high stool to sit at the work table. However, I can barely reach the table with my belly in the way.

"So what do you want to make," he asks me and I know just what I want.

"Let's make some cheese buns."

He nods his head and gets out all the ingredients. He hands me the flour jar and I powder the table, and once it's covered I blow some flour in Peeta's face. I catch him off guard. So after trying to brush some of it off he gets some flour and blows it back at me. I take some more flour and slap him lightly in the face, and start to laugh harder. He takes his flour covered hands and makes hand prints on both sides of my belly and before he can move away I pull him in for a kiss. We break away and start laughing again. We continue to throw flour at each other, and then at some point we actually start to make the cheese buns. He mixes the dough, and lets me knead it. He puts the clumps of dough onto a baking sheet, and puts the buns in the oven. He pulls up a stool next to me. We sit in a comfortable silence, and then I feel my stomach go hard as a rock. I then feel a strange cramping on the top of my stomach and it slowly creeps down my stomach. I grip my belly and wince from the pain. Peeta jumps to his feet and is next to me rubbing my back.

"Is it happening Katniss should we go home?" He asks and I nod my head and let the pain fade away. He runs around turning off the ovens and taking out the half cooked buns to throw them away. I get off the stool and walk to the front door while Peeta turns off the lights and helps me out the door.

We are just about to enter Victor's Village when another pain starts again and is more intense than the first. I stop walking and tightly grip Peeta's hand. Then I feel a gush of liquid run down my legs, and I know that my water just broke. Peeta holds me up, and whispers soothing words into my ear. I don't think about his words and what they mean I just focus on the pain. I hate to think what the later contractions will be like considering these are just the first two.

Once the pain fades we start to walk again. I'm baring most of my weight onto Peeta and he doesn't complain. I know his leg must be killing him though because his limp is much more pronounced. We finally make it home and find my mother reading in the living room. She sees that Peeta is basically holding me up and moves into action. He guides me up stairs to the bathroom where I get cleaned up and change into a under shirt and some pajama shorts. My mother has already put on the new clean sheets and laid out some towels and some other medical supplies in our bedroom. She never used the special medical supplies before during home births, but now she uses them just because they are available.

"Katniss how are you feeling," my mother ask me while helping Peeta guide me into bed.

"I am just having contractions every fifteen minutes or so. I have only had two painful ones so far. I guess I didn't really notice the others," I reply and she nods her head and heads back down stairs. I move up so I can lay down with my head on the pillow. Peeta turns to leave, but I grip his wrist to stop him. "Don't even think about leaving me Peeta," I hiss and he sits back down on the bed.

"I was just going to get you some water, but I could have you mother get it for me." He says and scoots up next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders.

We sit there in silence until another contraction hits, and it feels like my stomach may rip in half. I yelp in pain and crush Peeta's hand in mine. My mother comes in and daps a cool rag on my forehead. Peeta whispers words of encouragement and I just keeping squeezing his hand. The pain again fades away and I relax again in Peeta's arms.

"Well that one was only ten minutes from your last one. You are making some progress. Let me check you to see how far along you are, okay?" My mother asks and hands me a blanket to cover up with once I have my shorts off. She puts on some rubber gloves and checks me out.

"Well it seems that you over five centimeters dilated so it only be a couple more hours," she instructs and I let out a moan in frustration.

"Why so long?" I sigh and throw my head back.

"Because these things take time, Katniss. Now try and get some rest." She says and walks back down stairs once again.

Peeta rubs my arm and kisses the top of head. "Katniss just get some rest it will be over before you know it," he reassures me and pulls a blanket up to my shoulders.

"I hope so," I reply and close my eyes and drift off into a light sleep.

I awake about two hours later to even worse pain. I clench the sheets in my fist and hold in my screams. The pain spreads from my stomach down to my thighs, and I feel like I could throw up. The contraction stops and I open my eyes to see my mother gathering some of her medical supplies and wearing some more of those rubber gloves. I must be closer than before because Peeta looks really excited.

"Is it almost time to push," I ask and my mother shakes her head no. Even though I just took that nap my body is exhausted. I don't know how much longer I can do this. I just hope I keep going for her. Back when I was younger and women would come to my mother in labor. To many times they would have the baby, and be so tried and weak from labor and die. I shake that thought from my head and focus on Peeta. I have never seen him so happy and full of joy. I was at first only having a baby for him, but now I love her so much and I haven't even met her yet. I can't imagine not doing this, and giving Peeta something he has always wanted.

"Katniss trust me you will know when it's time to push," I mother says and sits down on the corner of the bed.

It has only been about three minutes since the last contraction and another one starts. I grip the bed sheets with one hand and crush Peeta's hand in the other. This one is worse and more intense. I grit my teeth and the pain is so intense that I can't hold the screams in any longer. I feel the need to push and relieve the pressure that is building.

"Alright Katniss its time to push," my mother instructs, now bend you legs and Peeta support her back to help her lean forward, and hold her leg back." My mother says in her much focused doctor tone. Peeta moves quickly and does everything that she says. She holds up my other leg just like Peeta is doing. The pain fades a little, but the pressure is still there.

"Now Katniss when the next contraction starts you are going to push," she says.

The next contraction starts and I lean forward and push. I do this for what seems like forever, and then my mother informs me that the next push will have to be the biggest one yet. I have no energy, and don't know if I will be able to do it.

"Katniss you can do this okay. I love you just one last push," Peeta whispers to me. And when my mother yells push I dig deep down and use all my strength. I push and then I feel a great release. My mother wraps up my quiet, and blood covered baby. She then starts to rub her chest until a loud cry fills the room. My baby's cries signaling that she is alive and well. My mother places her on my chest and I am instantly captivated by her beauty. She has bright blue eyes that I know will be brighter than Peeta's, and she has dark brown fuzz on her head. I can't take my eyes off my beautiful daughter. I hear my mother say something to Peeta about cutting the umbilical cord, but I could care less. I was holding my perfect daughter Willow that I know I would do anything to protect.

Peeta comes back to my side and kisses my temple. I feel bad that I haven't let him hold her yet, so I turn and hand her to him. He carefully takes her him in his strong arms. She looks so small in his big arms, but he looks so comfortable holding her. Like his arms were meant just for her. I see tears of joy running down his face and I realize that I am crying too. Peeta has that sparkle in his eyes that I haven't seen since before the hijacking. He looks like so young, and like the Peeta I knew before the war.

I don't know why I was so opposed to children. It was hard, but having this moment seeing all the love Peeta has for her, and myself feeling so whole and happy. It was worth all the worry and pain. After all didn't I start a revolution so Peeta's children could be happy and safe?


	19. Chapter 19

_**Yaaa! She had the baby and no that was not the end for those of you who thought it was! I am still writing! Now please enjoy chapter 19 and baby Willow! This chapter is just the first night and it contains some fluff! **_

My mother comes back up stairs with Haymitch closely following. Peeta has given Willow back to me, and now just sits next to me admiring her in my arms. Haymitch walks up next to the bed to get a better look at the bundle in my arms. I can see him smiling, and make a note to make fun of him later for becoming so soft.

"This is Willow Rose, Haymitch," I say and he smiles even more.

"You did a good job sweetheart. Looks just like you," he says, "I just hope she doesn't act like you." He jokes, but I let that tease go for now.

"Would you like to hold her," I ask Haymitch and make room so he can sit on the corner of the bed.

"Sure," he replies and I can tell he is holding back all his real feelings. I know that he cares for her. Just like how he cares for Peeta and I. He will never admit that he does, but we all know he does.

I gently move her from my arms to his, and instruct him how to support her head. Once he gets her settled in his arms he relaxes, and Willow opens her eyes.

"Looks like someone got daddy's eyes," he whispers and continues to stare at her.

After awhile she starts to fuss and I know she must be getting hungry. "Um, Haymitch unless you want to see me breast freed her. I suggest you go down stairs for a little bit," he hands her back to me, and walks out without a second thought. My mother comes over and tells me what to do and how to hold to make sure she can still breath while she is feeding. At first it is kind of difficult and Willow doesn't want to cooperate, but finally she latches on. Then my mother leaves us alone and tells me to yell if I need anything.

"She really is perfect," Peeta says getting a towel to burp her.

"I know. I just hope she stays this way," I say and he gives me a questioning look.

"What do you mean Katniss," he questions.

"I just…..I just want her to stay innocent. I don't want her to know what we did in the games and the war. I want her to live a happy and normal life. I don't want her to be bothered with our past."

"I want that too, but at some point she will asks questions about us. Like why I have a fake leg and why we have scars, and nightmares. We will just have to be honest. Besides I think we have a couple of years before the questions start so just relax and enjoy the now," he says.

I guess he is right about that. I just don't want to deal with all the questions, but I know that they are going to come no matter what.

Willow finishes feeding and I let Peeta burp her while I quickly go to the bathroom to get a shower. I am very sore and have to walk slowly to the bathroom. In the mirror I can see that my bump has already kind of deflated and now that I am not carrying her I just feel fat. I guess when I start hunting again I will have to burn it off.

I shower and come out of the bathroom to find Peeta pacing the room, and slightly bouncing her up and down. "Is something wrong," I ask.

"No, just rocking her to sleep."

"Okay," I say and get back in bed and notice that my mother must have changed the sheets. I get under the covers and watch Peeta put Willow in the small bassinet next to my side of the bed. Once she is down Peeta climbs in next to me and wraps me in his arms.

"I love you Peeta."

"I love you too Katniss," he says, "So how long do you think we can sleep until she wakes back up?" He says with a chuckle.

"Probably an hour, but lets make the most of it and sleep," I say back and sink down deeper into his warm embrace.

"Sounds good to me," he says and holds me until we both drift off to sleep.

I awake to Willow's cries, and see that the room is pitch black. We must have got to sleep longer than an hour. I scoot out of Peeta's arms and turn on the lamp next to the bed. Then I scoop my crying daughter into my arms. She needs a diaper change so I go to the nursery and change her in there. I clean her up and change her into a light green onesie. Her crying has died down to a whimper, but I think she needs a feeding too. I wish she could just tell me what she wants so I could make her stop crying quicker. I hate to see her in such distress.

I feed and burp her and she still is crying. I don't know what to do. I start to pace and bounce up down, imitating what Peeta was doing earlier. That doesn't do anything, but make her cry a little louder. I sit down in the rocking, and do the only thing that I can think of. I softly start to sing the valley song. If she stopped kicking when I sang this song than maybe she will stop crying too.

I start to sing and her crying ceases almost at once and her big blue eyes stare up at me in wonder. I chuckle at her curiosity and continue to sing. Once I am done she seems very content in my arms. I gently trace her belly with my index finger and she manages to grab it and wrap her tiny hand around it. My hand looks like giant's hand compared to her tiny pudgy one. I give her a kiss on the forehead and look up and see Peeta standing in the door way.

"Hey, Peeta."

"Hey, Katniss. How is she doing?" He asks moving next to me.

"She is doing fine. You should be more worried about how I'm doing," I joke and give Willow to Peeta. She fits perfectly in the crook of his elbow and she snuggles into his arms, and I laugh and from how she seems melts into him.

"What's so funny?" he questions me, and I laugh a little harder.

"Nothing, can we get something to eat. I'm really hungry," I say.

"Sure, how about I make some cheese buns. Considering our last batch got interrupted by someone," he says and we head down stairs.

I am still really sore so the stairs are slow going. I look in the living room and see Haymitch passed out on the couch. I guess he never did go home after he came up stairs to see Willow. I walk in the kitchen and take Willow from Peeta so he can start to bake. I sit at the stool with her and watch him work. It amazes me how he never has to measure anything. He just throws it all together perfectly. I can barely make food with a recipe.

Peeta throws them in the oven and starts to clean up some of the dishes. Willow starts to fuss in my arms so I move her so that she can see past the blanket and her eyes do a sweep over the entire room. It seems her curiosity goes beyond just my singing, because her blue eyes go wide while taking in her new surroundings and all the new things.

She seems to get use to the kitchen because she snuggles back into me a little more. I love the feeling I get when I hold her. Her warmth just fills me up. Something that only Prim could do. Prim. I wish she was here to meet her. I know she would have been the best aunt in the world.

Peeta snaps me back into reality by wrapping his arms around me from behind. I lean my head back and look up at him. He gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. We break apart and both look back down at our daughter. "Can I have her now," he begs and I comply and hand her off. I can already tell that he will want to spend every waking minute with her from now until he goes back to work.

Peeta just walks around the house talking to Willow and making funny faces. Even though she has no idea what he is saying I still think its adorable how he is describing everything to her in a wired baby voice.

Eventually she starts to cry because she needs a diaper change. I get up to do it, but Peeta insist on doing it. It would be his first time changing her by himself so this I have to watch. We start walking up the stairs and Willow is screaming her head off, and I see Peeta start to sweat under the pressure of trying to calm her down. I hear Haymitch mumble some curses about being woken up by her screams. I hear my mothers door open too by I tell her to go back to bed.

We get to the nursery and I get out a clean diaper and some wipes, and let Peeta do the rest. This diaper was really messy compared to the one earlier that I changed so it had a strong smell. He ignores the smell and smiles the whole time while he is changing her. Once he is done she has stopped crying and I see that her eye lids are starting to get heavy.

"We should probably put her to bed now," I suggest and Peeta nods in agreement and heads into our room. He kisses her on the head and then hands her over to me. I give her a kiss too and then lay her in the bassinet. Peeta wraps his arms around my waist and we stand there in silence until she falls asleep.

We quietly creep back down stairs to the kitchen. It's the middle of the night, but I am still really hungry. Haymitch is sitting at the table picking at a hot cheese bun.

"So you two finally get the little one to sleep," he mumbles.

"Yes, we did and sorry if she woke you," Peeta says and hands me a cheese bun.

"It's alright. It's her first night I can't complain if she cries can I," he replies and I just shake my head no.

We all eat the cheese buns and when we are done we all head to bed. Haymitch gets back on the couch and we head back up stairs. Willow is still sleeping soundly. Peeta and I climb under the covers and quickly drift off again.

Day light is streaming through the windows, but that wasn't what woke me up. Willow is crying again, but Peeta is already holding her. I smile at him and rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Um, Katniss I changed her, but she is hungry, and I obviously can't fix that so it's your turn," he says and I hold out my arms and sit cross legged on the bed. He hands me Willow and I start to feed her. Peeta just looks on in awe.

Once she has her fill and I burp her. I lay her down on her back on the bed. She squirms a little bit, and Peeta and I just laugh. Peeta places his finger in her open palm and she takes hold of it with a death grip. He tries to pull away, but she doesn't let him go. Her blue eyes keeping shifting from me back to Peeta. She is just two days old and already busy.

There is a light knock on our door, "Come in," Peeta says and my mother comes in with a tray of food.

"Hello, how was the first night?" she asks.

"It was fine I guess," I answer and pick up Willow.

My mother sits down the tray of food on the night stand, "well I figured you could eat some breakfast while I gave Willow a little check up. Just to make sure everything is alright," she reassures me.

"Okay," I answer and give my mother Willow. She heads back over to her room and Peeta and I are alone to eat. My mother made eggs, bacon, and toast. She even made some hot chocolate too. We eat in silence just enjoying the down time.

"Peeta how long are you going to stay home from work," I ask while munching on a piece of toast.

"Well, I was thinking for two weeks probably, or whenever I can get more than two hours of sleep at night," he teases and I just roll my eyes.

"In that case you might be home longer than two weeks. I have a feeling she will be a very needy baby," I sigh and Peeta laughs.

I swear I have never seen someone smile as much as him. I don't think anything could ruin his mood. Having Willow has made him the Peeta I lost some many years ago.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Once again thanks for the wonderful reviews! Chapter 20! I really didn't think I would get this far, but I did! Enjoy and let me know what ya think with a review!**_

I'm sitting in the nursery rocking Willow back to sleep. I just feed her so putting her down for her nap shouldn't be too hard, I hope. She is almost a month old, and she only wakes up about two times a night. We have her on a schedule where we put her to bed around seven thirty, and then she naps at around one o'clock in the afternoon. Peeta has gone back to the bakery now, and barely makes it a whole work day without coming home to see her. Some days he comes home out of breath from running home. When he is home all he wants to do is hold her. I barely ever have to change a diaper when he is here. He offers to do everything for me, and it gets kind of aggravating at times because I feel kind of lazy.

I continue to rock Willow and finally her eyes slowly close. I get up from the rocking chair and put her in the crib. I turn on the baby monitor that Effie sent me from the Capitol, and head down stairs. When Willow is sleeping I have really nothing to do. I clean the house, but since it's only the three of us. It's never really that dirty. I have been wanting to go hunting, but I hate to leave Willow alone with Haymitch for three hours. Even though he never drinks around her I don't think I could leave her. I know that if I ask Peeta he will offer to stay home while I'm out, but he needs to work at the bakery.

I hear Willow start to whimper over the monitor and head up stairs to get her before she starts to scream. She defiantly doesn't like to be ignored.

I run in her scoop up the squirming little girl.

"Awe, baby girl don't cry," I coo to her. I start bouncing her up and down. She doesn't need a diaper change, and she shouldn't be hungry yet. I guess she just wanted some attention. She calms down, and just stares at me with her big eyes. I smile down at her and shift her so she can look around. She hates not being able to see where she is. Willow turns her gaze towards the painting of the lake, and starts to smile and moves her hand towards it.

"Someone likes the lake don't they," I chuckle and kiss her on the forehead, "I have a feeling you would like the real lake a lot more," I say and get an idea. Peeta shouldn't be home for three hours so that gives me just enough time. I put Willow back in her crib and start digging through the closet full of baby supplies until I find what I'm looking for. It is something my mother gave me before Willow was born. It's a fabric wrap that is almost like a sling and it goes over one shoulder and crosses my chest. I throw it over my shoulder and it forms a small pouch that will carry Willow. I first find some thermal clothing to put her in, and once I have her changed I put her in the small pouch, and she fits perfectly. She is tight against my chest and it's just like I'm holding her in my arms.

She seems to like the cozy pouch too. I find my heavy jacket and zipper up half way. Just open enough so I can see Willow's face. I put on my hunting boots and find one of Willows fuzzy hats and put that over her brown fuzzy head. I leave a note for Peeta on the table and head out the door towards the woods. The air is frigid and the sky is gray. As we pass by Haymitch's house I decide I should stop by and tell him that we are going on a hike. I knock on the door, and Haymitch quickly answers it.

He looks a little surprised to see me," What can I help you with sweetheart?" he asks.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you we are going on a hike to the lake," I answer and he still looks confused.

"Who is involved in the "we", because you're alone?" I smile and shake my head.

"I have Willow right here," I say and unzip my jacket so he can see her wrapped in the sling.

"Only you would find a way to take a one month old into the woods," he says with a chuckle and I zip my jacket back up.

"Oh, shut up," I retort and scowl at him, "well if Peeta comes over here tell him to expect us back before dinner," I say and walk down the steps of his front porch.

We walk through town, and no one seems to notice Willow under my jacket. I haven't taken her out of the house since she was born. So this would be her first official outing I guess. I get to the gate and easily open it and walk through. I look down at Willow and see that she is smiling up at me and I smile back her. We continue to walk, and I start to realize how out of shape I am. By the time we reach the lake I am breathing heavily, but it feels good. I unzip my jacket and take Willow out of the sling.

"Willow this is the lake," I whisper and her eyes wildly move around looking at all the new things. I can't help but be proud of my little girl, only a month old and already likes the outdoors. I don't want her to get to cold so I set her half way back in the sling and zip up my jacket. She can still look around which keeps her happy. I walk along the bank and just enjoy being out in the woods again. After I few minutes I head back in the direction of home. Willow continues to look at all the trees, and when a she sees a squirrel she makes some sort of wired noise and kicks her feet. I laugh and continue the hike home.

We get to Victor's Village and I see Peeta running towards us.

"Katniss," he yells and runs faster towards us.

"What is it Peeta? Is something wrong?" I ask.

He grins and looks down my jacket at the smiling baby. "Nothings wrong. Just saw you walking up here and I couldn't wait to see you guys," he gushes and takes Willow out from underneath my jacket. He covers her face in kisses and holds her tightly to his chest.

"Well let's actually get home. It's getting colder out," I suggest and we head towards our house. We get inside and the fire is burning away in the fire place and I smell food cooking in the oven. I take off my jacket and hunting boots. Peeta is already with Willow in the living room sitting on the couch. I hear him just talking to her and tickling her belly. She gurgles and smiles at him. I knew Peeta would be a great father, but it still fills me with joy when I see how he is alone with her. I decide to let him have some more alone time with her. So I go into the kitchen and fold some clean laundry.

"There's mommy," Peeta says I turn around and open up my arms.

"Katniss I can't hug you I'm holding Willow," he teases and I just roll my eyes.

"Just give me Willow and finish dinner. I'm starving," I demand and he hands her to me. He goes over to the oven and takes out a covered dish with some kind of pasta with red sauce. I sit down at the table and let Peeta bring over two plates filled with pasta. I give him Willow, and he starts to eat with one hand while the other holds her.

"So how was the hike Katniss," he asks.

"It was great we went to the lake, and Willow was smiling the whole time," I say smiling at Willow.

"Maybe you could do that more often with her. Just go out for hikes, and when she gets a little older you could bring her to the bakery," Peeta says.

"That sounds fine. I don't see why I wouldn't take her there," I reply and Peeta smiles satisfied that I agree with him. We finish eating dinner and I offer to clean up the dishes while he gets Willow ready for bed.

I wash the dishes, put them away in the cabinet, and head upstairs to the nursery. The door is cracked about four inches and I can see Peeta sitting in the rocking chair talking to Willow. I stop walking and silently listen to what he is saying.

"You know Willow your mommy really misses hunting, but she also loves you so much that she doesn't want to leave you. I know how she feels, because that's what I feel everyday when I have to go to work and leave you two here," he pauses and Willows eye lids are growing heavy with sleep. He slowly stands up and gently sets her in the crib and continues to talk only in a soft whisper, "But don't worry baby girl. I'll figure out a way to get her back to hunting." He gently gives her a kiss on the forehead, "I love you Willow." He starts to walk towards the door and I don't want him to know I was eavesdropping, but I have to go in and say goodnight to her. He opens the door, and I guess he didn't expect me to be standing in the dark hallway.

"How long have you been standing?" He asks me with a sly grin.

"Just long enough to know that you think I should start hunting again," I say wrapping my arms around his neck. "I would love to go hunting, but like you said to her. I love her to much to be away from her for more than an hour."

"Katniss I love her too, but you can't just sit around the house. I know you to well. It's not like you to spend this long inside without hunting," he insists and I nod my head in agreement. He is right I have to do something or I might go crazy. There is only so much you can do with a one month old besides hold her and watch her gurgle and smile. Then I get and idea.

"What if I took Willow with me to hunt," I suggest and Peeta pulls away from and gives me a serious look.

"You can't do that. That is way too dangerous," he states.

"How? I would put her in the sling, and I already know she loves the woods so it's not like she wouldn't be happy," I pause and see that Peeta still doesn't get the point I'm trying to make, "Peeta, would I ever put our daughter in harms way on purpose?"

"No," he sighs.

"Exactly, so if I thought it would be dangerous to take her with me then why would I even suggest it? I have been hunting for years just trust me. Please?" I beg because this is the only way for now I will get to hunt.

"Alright, but if she even gets a scratch then she can't go anymore," he says.

"Thank you. Now can I go say good night to her quickly? I will meet you in bed," I say and walk into the nursery. Willow is deep asleep and looks so precious. I gently kiss her head and mumble, "Love you baby girl," and head to our bedroom.

I see Peeta already under the covers. I change and climb in next to him, and his arms instantly open and take me into a strong embrace.

"Peeta guess what I'm doing tomorrow," I say.

"What?" he replies.

"I'm taking our daughter hunting."

"Well I wouldn't expect anything else Katniss," he says with a light chuckle.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! Please continue to leave your reviews! I like to read them and I take all your suggestions in consideration, and sometimes they help me with my writing! Now enjoy chapter 21!**_

I wake to find Peeta's side of the bed cold, and dim sunlight streaming through the window. I slowly get out of bed and walk to the nursery. The light is on, but the room is empty. I walk downstairs to the kitchen and Peeta is holding Willow in one arm and flipping some eggs with the other. I walk up behind Peeta, "Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask and he jumps a little. I guess he didn't hear me come downstairs.

"Willow was crying, and I know how tired you are from the night feedings. So I changed her and feed her with some of that new formula you mother left in the pantry." He says turning around with the smiling baby in his arms.

I gently take Willow from him and she snuggles up to my chest, "Okay, but you can wake me up." I give him a scowl and sit down at the table with Willow. Peeta continues to cook, and I just admire Willow. I trace her tiny belly in the pink onesie. I take her chubby hand in mine and allow her to latch her hand around my index finger. Once she has a good grip on my finger she smiles and makes some gurgling noise.

Peeta brings me a plate of eggs and bacon, and Willow lets go of my finger turning her attention to the plate on the table. I still can't get over how curious she is about everything. Her deep blue eyes analyzing and taking everything in that is happening around her.

We eat breakfast and make some small talk about town, and things that are going on at the bakery. One of Peeta's workers has moved away to district five so now it is only a guy named Henry from district three, Henry's younger brother Robert, and Peeta working the bakery. I have never really got to know any of his workers, but they seem like good people.

As we are finishing up eating there is a knock at the door. I get up still holding Willow to answer the door. I open the door and it's my mother. I haven't really talked to her all week, and I always forget to call her. So I'm not surprised to see her here so early in the morning.

"Hey, mom come in we just were having breakfast." I say opening the door a little wider and stepping to the side. She comes in and takes off her heavy coat.

"Now let me see my little Willow," she says and I give her Willow and head to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat? There are still some eggs left," I offer and she just shakes her head no while smiling down at Willow. I can't help but notice that Willow makes almost everyone smile.

"I just was stopping by to see her," she says and takes a seat next to me at the table.

"Well, Katniss took Willow out into the woods yesterday," Peeta says glancing at me and I scowl at him. My mom will not like that I took her out there in the cold.

My mother raises an eyebrow at me, but doesn't seem mad. "How did she like it," she asks.

"She loved it actually and I was thinking that I would take her out there more often," I answer. I hope she doesn't ask what exactly I will be doing with her in the woods, because I know she would not approve of me hunting with an infant strapped to my chest.

"That's great Katniss. I bet you like being able to go out of the house for a little," she says.

"Yeah, it's nice to get some fresh air," I pause, "and I was thinking of going out this morning with her. So you could change her into some warmer clothes if you would like," I suggest.

"I would love to, Katniss," she replies and I get up from the table. I give Peeta a quick kiss on the check and head to the nursery with my mother following close behind.

I get out the warm clothing for Willow, and while me mother is getting her ready I change into my hunting gear and quickly braid my hair. I walk back to the nursery and find my mother sitting with Willow in the rocking chair. I grab the wrap that holds Willow.

"I used a wrap just like that when Prim was a baby," she says with a sad smile. "I would put her in that when I would cook over the fire. She would fuss if I wasn't holding her so I would put her in that."

"Willow likes it too." I say back and my mother stands up and gives me Willow.

"Well I have to get to work. I will see you soon alright." She gives Willow a kiss on the temple and goes down stairs. I hear her say good bye to Peeta and then the front door shuts. I gather up a small bag with a blanket, change of clothes, and a diaper incase Willow needs anything while we are in the woods. I sling the bag over my other shoulder and head down stairs to the hall closet. I find my game bag and put the smaller baby bag inside of that and sling it over my shoulder. Then I set my quiver full off arrows and my bow next to the door and head back into the kitchen.

"We are going to head out, but could you hold her for just a minute while I get on my coat and stuff," I ask Peeta and he gratefully takes Willow while I get my stuff together. I have to put on my hunting jacket first, and then my quiver on because I need the strap for my quiver to be underneath Willow. The only problem is that Willow won't be in my jacket anymore, but as long as I wrap her in another blanket she shouldn't get cold. I have on my coat, the quiver, the wrap, and my game bag that contains the necessaries for Willow, and retrieve Willow from Peeta. He helps me wrap her in another blanket and put her in the pouch. Once she gets in she snuggles down against me.

"Now come back in one piece you two," Peeta fake scolds me.

"We will be fine Peeta. Just go to work and maybe on the way back we will stop by the bakery," I say and Peeta's eyes light up.

"That sounds like a great plan. I love you Katniss, and please be careful."

"I will be very careful, and I love you too Peeta," I say and give him a quick kiss on the lips and then he gives Willow a kiss on the cheek.

I head to the front door picking up my bow on the way and yell good bye as I walk out the front door.

The sun is bright in the sky and the frost on the ground is slowly melting away. As I walk through town people see me and give me warm smiles. Some of the people that I have traded with at the hob with since I was twelve see Willow and my bow and just smile, and shake their heads. I walk though the gate and see that the woods are busy with animal life. I look down at Willow and see that she has actually dozed off and is sleeping contently. I load my bow and start my hunt. I can't climb trees with Willow so I just slowly make my way through the woods looking for my first kill.

I squirrel scampers down from a tree and I knock back my arrow and let it fly only to miss my target by six inches. The squirrel runs back up the tree and I retrieve my arrow sticking in the ground. I guess I need some target practice after not hunting for four months or so.

I find a thinner tree and start to shoot. Once I feel somewhat satisfied with my aim. I continue to hunt. I see another squirrel perched on a low branch. I pull back my bow string, and like the arrow fly. The arrow piercing the squirrel right in the eye, and the animal falls from the tree. I collect my kill, and clean off my arrow. The sun is getting high in the sky, and Willow has woken up. I better get going before she starts to cry. I throw the dead squirrel in a plastic wrap, and put it in the game bag.

Willow starts to squirm in the wrap and I can see that she is about to cry. I quickly find the old hollow log that I use to store my bow in. I can't carry Willow and my bow so I will have to leave it here for now.

I take Willow out of the wrap. "Shh baby girl don't cry," I coo. I know she must need a diaper change and I can't do that here. I deposit my quiver in the log too and start the short walk to town. Willow isn't crying just whimpering. I make it to the bakery and see that Peeta has a long line of customers. I can't take Willow in that way she will surely start to cry. I walk around to the back and knock on the screen door. Soon Henry opens the door.

"Hello Mrs. Mellark and I guess that would be baby Willow," he says letting me inside. The bakery smells of cinnamon and freshly baked bread. The ovens make the kitchen very hot though.

"Hello Henry, and yes this Willow. However, Willow needs a diaper change so I'll be in Peeta's office. When he is down at the counter could you tell him we're here?" I say.

"Okay," Henry says and heads back up to the front.

Peeta's office has a small couch so that will have to do for a changing table. I lay out Willow's blanket on the rough leather and lay her down on her back. I get out some wipes and a diaper. Once I have her all cleaned up and dressed she still isn't happy. I guess she is hungry too. I pick her up off the couch and sit down, and start to unbutton my shirt. Once she is feeding I throw her blanket on me so that it's covering my bare chest. Just incase Robert or Henry come in here I would like to be covered.

Willow feeds for about three minutes and still isn't done. I hear a light knock on the door, "come in," I say and in walks Peeta smiling brightly.

"So how was my girls' first hunt together," he asks sitting down next to me.

"Besides only getting one squirrel I would say it was great," I reply and Willow stops feeding. I button up my shirt and pull off the blanket to reveal a smiling baby. Peeta takes her from me right away and burps her. She spits up a little and some of it gets on his pant leg. I laugh at how he doesn't even care he was just thrown up on. I offer him a wipe and he cleans up Willow and then himself.

"Well looks like someone needs a wardrobe change," he jokes at Willow who is lying on her back in his lap. She smiles at him and makes that strange gurgling noise.

"Yeah looks like it," I say, "but do you think I could get some cheese buns for the road," I ask and he scoops up Willow.

"Of course anything for you Katniss." He stands up and walks out of the office. I pack up the baby bag and put the wrap away in the game bag too.

I walk out to the front where I see Peeta and the two brothers fawning over Willow. Peeta probably talks about her none stop so they must be happy to finally meet her for themselves.

"Wow Peeta she sure is cute," Robert says giving Peeta a pat on the back.

"Yeah boss she will have the boys going crazy when she is older," Henry says this and Peeta glares at him.

"No boy will ever even look at her until she is at least thirty," Peeta retorts and I just laugh and shake my head at how protective he is over her.

"Peeta, those cheese buns I asked for?" I ask to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, Henry could you bag up five cheese buns," he says and gives Willow back to me.

"Here you go Peeta," Henry says handing him white bag filled with the bread.

"Thanks Henry."

"Just put that in the game bag," I say pointing over my shoulder. He stuffs them in the bag and I readjust the strap on my shoulder. "Okay, well we better get going. I'm getting a little hungry."

"Okay," he sighs and gives me a quick kiss on the lips and covers Willow's face in kisses. "I'll see you two later then."

I walk towards the front door," Don't come home to late," I say and Peeta smiles at me.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he laughs, "Bye Kat."

"Bye Peeta," I say walking out the front door. The sun is warm on my face, but the wind has picked up. I pull down Willow's wool hat and wrap the blanket so that it's shielding her face from the wind, and head towards Victor's Village.

_**I will post the next chapter within the next two days! Please Review!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**This chapter skips some time, but is really important! So please read and review! Enjoy chapter 22! **_

The weather has changed from the harsh winter to a fair spring, and now I mild summer. Willow continues to grow, and everyday I learn something new about her. I sometimes feel like time is just slipping through my finger tips, and I just wish that I could catch it to slow it down. I cherish special moments with her. Moments when I get to see Peeta play with her, and give her a kiss goodnight. My favorite times is when I am in woods with her strapped to my chest, and even though she is way to young to understand I still point out all the plants that I know. I have even talked to her about Prim.

On a warm day at the end of April, we were hunting like usual when I caught sight of freshly bloomed primroses. I carefully snapped off one of the flowers. I closely examined the crisp white flower. I was hit with all these memories of Prim, her smiling, her feeding Lady the goat, and her laugh.

I was surprised when no tears came. I just kept remembering everything about her and how much I missed her until Willow's fussing snapped me back to reality. I looked down at my beautiful daughter, and I just wondered what I did to deserve such a blessing. I took her out of the wrap and sat down on a fallen down tree trunk. With Willow sitting in my lap I whispered, "This Willow is a Primrose." Willow took it from my hand and looked it over. Then she started to smile, and held it up towards me. I laughed and took it from her tiny hand. "Thank you," I whispered back and tucked the Primrose safely away in my game bag.

This memory brings a smile to lips. With Willow being four months old now she has started teething and this has been the hardest part during these past four months. She screams and screams. Sometimes I can calm her with a toy to chew on, but other times nothing works.

Right now she is peacefully sleeping up stairs. Peeta is diligently sketching and I just lay with my head in his lap, and the sound of his pencil gracefully gilding across the paper lulling me to sleep. Then I hear him set down his pencil, and I open my eyes and see his brow furrowed. He does this when he is thinking something over.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing Kat, just some stuff." It has to be something considering he was so focused.

"Tell me," I ask again and he looks down at me with his piercing blue eyes. The same eyes the Willow shares with him.

"It's nothing really," he says and I sit up to face him directly.

"Tell me, Peeta," I beg and he lets out a sigh, and looks down at his hands.

"It's," he trails off, "I just can't believe that she is already four months old. I just feel like with me working six days a week I am missing so much with her."

"Peeta, you aren't missing anything. You are here with her every night, and when you don't work you are with her all day," I reassure him.

"I just wish I could be here more," he pauses taking my hand in his. "Soon she will start walking and talking, and I would hate to miss that. What if I only worked four days a week," he suggests and I just shake my head.

"You couldn't do that. How about you just work five days a week and the weekends you stay home."

"But I could still miss stuff. I just want to be here when she takes her first steps and says her first words," he says.

"I want you here too, but you can't just stay home from the bakery," I stop and look him right in the eyes. "I promise you that whenever those big moments come. I will make sure that you are there. I don't care if I have to run to the bakery. I will make sure we experience those things together," I say and he lets out a soft chuckle.

"You promise," he questions trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes, Peeta promise," I answer and give him a kiss on the lips. We break away and I can feel his smile against my lips, and whispers, "okay."

That was the last time that Peeta brought up the subject of missing Willows big milestones. As summer went on Willow found the strength to basically sit up on her own, and now her random sounds are sounding more like words. At only six months old I knew she would be doing everything a little bit faster than normal babies. She was smart and, learned fast.

One day in September Willow just seven months old I was in the kitchen making lunch and Peeta was playing with her on the floor in the living room. I would hear Peeta cooing and Willow laughing hysterically. I was just about finished with the sandwiches when I felt something bump into my leg. I jumped back and looked down to see Willow sitting on the floor looking up at me smiling. "Willow!" I yelled and I heard Peeta laughing.

"Someone learned how to crawl," Peeta says smiling brightly at Willow. I bent down and scooped her up in my arms.

"It looks that way," I joked back.

That week I made Peeta baby proof the whole house and made sure there where no sharp objects below three feet. Willow was always moving now, and if I would look away for a minute she would be gone. About two weeks after she started crawling I left the back door open my accident, and when I came back in the kitchen she was gone. I ran around the house and couldn't find her anywhere. I started to panic and while I was looking up stairs I heard the front door open and I ran door stairs to find Haymitch holding a mud covered Willow.

"Sweetheart did you happen to loose something," he teases and I just scowl at him.

"I almost had a heart attack," I say and Haymitch hands me Willow.

"Maybe you should invest in a leash or something," he says.

"She isn't a dog Haymitch," I snap and he puts up his hands up in the air in defense.

"Hey, I'm just suggesting."

"Whatever, but thank you," I say and start walking up stairs to give Willow a bath.

"Don't mention it Sweetheart," he replies and walks out the door.

Willow kept crawling and disappearing from me through the end of summer and into the beginning of fall. Then one day she tired to stand up. I was reading and keeping a close eye on her while she was playing around on the floor. Willow eventually lost interest in her toys and crawls over to the side of the couch. She plops down on her bottom and stares up at the couch. Willow furrows her brow just like Peeta does when he is concentrating on something. She then gets back on her hands and knees, and reaches for the cushion of the couch. By now I knew what she was going to do, and I quickly got the phone and called the bakery, and Robert answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Robert tell Peeta to come home right away. It's an emergency," I said and before I got an answer I hung up the phone.

Willow had move back to sitting on her butt, but she had a look of determination on her face. I knew she was going to do it one way or another. One thing about Willow she will do anything she puts her mind too.

I hear the door burst open and Peeta comes running into the living with a wild look in his eyes. "What! What is it? Did something happen, Katniss?" he asks in a panic.

"No, I just thought she would want to see Willow stand up on her own. Watch," I say patting the empty space next to me. Peeta takes a deep breath and sits down next to me.

Willow barely even notices that he has come home. She goes back into the crawling position, and stretches her arms up and grips the cushion. She gives one big tug and pulls herself up onto her feet. Once she is standing up right so turns and smiles brightly at us. Peeta jumps off the couch.

"Willow you did such a good job," he coos and crouches down to her eye level, "Willow could you come to daddy," he says opening his arms. "Come here Willow," he says again and Willow is deep in thought again.

She then lets go of the couch and takes two tiny and very wobbly steps towards Peeta. Right before she falls on her face he catches her in his strong arms. I jump up now too, because I just realize that Willow just took her first steps.

I look at Peeta in shock that at just eight and a half months old she just took her first two steps. He wears a very similar look to mine.

"Willow I'm so proud of you baby girl! You did such a good job! I love you," I coo and Peeta just kisses her forehead repeatedly.

"I guess this was an emergency than," Peeta says grinning at his daughter.

"I wouldn't lie about something being an emergency, Peeta," I counter and we continue to praise Willow.

Once Peeta calms down he lets Willow back down on her blanket and she stands up again. Each time a little faster and steadier, and then Peeta takes both of her little hands in his and pulls her up on her feet. He then slowly starts to walk and she moves her feet taking one small step at a time.

After almost an hour of this Willow starts to get cranky and I put her down for a nap. I come back down stairs and Peeta is sitting at the table holding something in his hands. I move closer and see that it's a necklace. Not just any necklace; it's my pearl.

"Peeta what are you doing with that?"

"I was going to wait, but I got a new setting for it," he says and hands it to me. I see what he did. He got a purple stone placed on the one side of the pearl, but the other side is empty.

"Peeta, it's perfect," I say, but really I am confused as to why the stone is only on one side.

"It's Willow's birthstone, and I thought that maybe when we have another baby I could get their birthstone on the other side," he says cautiously.

"Oh," is all I can say. I figured he would want more children, but I didn't think he would say anything this soon. I can see that I hurt him with my answer. He looks down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," he pauses, "I shouldn't have done it. I kno-," I cut him off by wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. He stands up and hugs me tightly back. We break apart.

"Peeta, it's perfect and maybe one day we will have another stone to add," I say with a small smile and I see a spark of hope flicker in his eyes, and he breaks into a smile. This is the best answer I can give him right now, and he knows that it's better than nothing.

"I love you and Willow so much," he whispers and gives me a passionate kiss. We pull apart and I lean my head against his chest and listen to his strong and steady heart beat.

"I love you too, Peeta."

The rest of the fall Peeta continues to walk Willow and everyday she takes bigger steps and goes for longer distances. In no time at she can walk across the living by herself. Whenever Willow walks I stay one step behind her, and every time she falls I prepare myself for her tears, but most the time she just laughs and stands back up.

One day Haymitch came over and I haven't told him that Willow started walking so when I set her down on the floor, and then she walked to the kitchen and bumped into his leg. I think he almost had a heart attack.

The weather got colder and soon enough it snowed, and then Willow and I couldn't go hunting anymore. Instead we go to the bakery. Peeta loves it, and Willow loves it too. Whenever she sees him come out from behind the counter she laughs, makes some weird noises, and flails her arms in the air. We both sit in the same corner booth that I occupied when I was pregnant, and just ate all day long. People come in and fawn over Willow and compliment on her adorable she is. Peeta smiles proudly whenever he gets these compliments, and I just say a polite thank you.

Now that Willow has mastered the skill of walking. The next thing is talking. She was always a vocal baby so I thought that since she is almost ten months old she would be chattering away by now. Yet, she just makes her strange happy sounds.

The bakery was slow during a snowy day so he just sat in booth with Willow and I. Robert and Henry joked and said they should get to play with Willow, but Peeta just told them to get back to work. The brothers loved seeing Willow, and she had taking a liking to them too.

Peeta and I were playing peek-a-boo with Willow and her laugh filled up the whole bakery. Robert eventually came out from the back and joined in the game. I let Rob hold her in his lab, but when she started to get hungry all she wanted was Peeta. She started to squirm and then reached out towards Peeta, "dada," she squeaked.

Peeta takes her from Rob and looks at her with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Willow, what did you say?" I ask and she turns back to Peeta.

"Da-da," she says again and Peeta breaks out into his proud father smile.

"That's right Willow. I'm daddy," he says pointing his finger to his chest, "that's mommy," he says pointing towards me.

Willow looks back and forth between me and Peeta. Then she locks her blues eyes on me, "Dada," she says and I start to laugh at how frustrated Peeta looks because she just called me dada.

He repeats the pointing and trying to make her understand the difference between "dada" and "mama". With no success he goes back to work, and I take Willow home for her nap.

I get home her home and change her into a fuzzy onesie, and rock her in the rocking chair. She doesn't fall asleep so I start to sing the meadow song. At the start of the song she is playing with the end of my braid, but by the second verse her eyes lids drop and she falls into a deep slumber.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thank you for all the reviews! These chapters are a little harder to write, but I have some great ideas that I think you all will love! Now enjoy chapter 23 and leave a little review!**_

Peeta, Haymitch, my mother, and I trudge through the freshly fallen snow to the train station. Annie called about a week ago and invited us for Christmas. Peeta had taken the call so it was immediate yes from all "us". I didn't even get a chance to object. I was looking forward to spending Willow's first Christmas as just the three of us at home. I would have Christmas Eve dinner with Haymitch and my mother over, but Christmas day I wanted to just be us. However, I did promise Annie that I would bring Willow to District four, and I know that it was one promise I couldn't break. Also, we all agreed that adults wouldn't exchange gifts we would just buy for Willow and Nick. Haymitch and I were fine with that, but Peeta pouted a bit. He got over it at some point.

I'm walking behind everyone else. Haymitch and Peeta have all our bags, and Haymitch mumbles some curses about the bags being so heavy. My mother is carrying the bundled up Willow, and I get the baby bag. I offered to take something else, but Peeta refused.

We get to the platform and board the waiting train. We have a whole car to ourselves because I didn't want other people to see Willow. I wouldn't want her innocent face plastered all over the Capitol considering she isn't even a year old yet.

We board the simple car that contains three separate compartments, and a small area with a dinner table and couches under the windows. It's much simpler than the one we rode to the games, but none the less reminds me to much of the games.

We all go into our different compartments, but not before I see Haymitch take a bottle of white liquor with him. I shoot him a look and he just ignores me and shuts his door.

Peeta sets up the small bassinet next to the bed and I set out some diapers and clothing for Willow later. I sit Willow on the floor, and join Peeta sitting on the bed. He wraps one arm around my shoulders and I lean into him.

Willow has this little stuffed bear and is babbling away. She soon stands up and starts to walk around and inspect the new room. She walks towards the door and when she gets there she snaps her head back to us to make sure we aren't looking, and then slides the slightly door. She gives one last push, and once it opens she falls on her face. I jump up ready to comfort her, but there is no need. She just gets back up and runs out of the room.

"Do you think we should go get her?" Peeta jokes and I pull him off the bed.

"We can't let her just run around the train," I answer and walk out to the dinning area. Willow is sitting on the top of one of the couch cushions looking out the windows at the passing trees.

"What are you doing Willow?" Peeta coos and walks towards her.

She turns and smiles at him, "dada!" Peeta picks her up and tickles her belly. She squeals with laughter, and he keeps tickling her.

My mother comes out of her compartment, "What's going on out here," she says with a grin and Peeta makes a fake guilty expression.

Willow pulls away from Peeta and reaches out for her, "gammy," she says and my mother takes her from Peeta. He looks at me and then back at my mother.

"Could you watch Willow?" He asks my mother.

"Yeah no problem," she replies and Peeta comes over to me and loops his arm around my waist.

"How about some alone time," he whispers and his hot breath tickles my neck. I nod my head and he leads me back into our compartment.

I feel his arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me flush against his chest. He moves my hair to the side revealing my neck, and he slowly places tender kisses. I turn in his arms and I put my arms around his neck. His blue eyes locking with mine, and I pull him in for a kiss. I get that hunger for him in the pit of my stomach, and deepen the kiss. I twist my fingers in his blond locks and pull him closer. He moves his hands up and down my back, and when he reaches the hem of my sweater he pulls it up and we break from our embrace so he can take it off. We start to slowly walk towards the bed, and shed all of our clothing. We lay down and he continues to kiss me, and soon we are lost in each.

I am lying with my head on his chest listening to his heart beat slowly returning back to normal. We have been in here for about two hours, and Willow has to go to bed soon. I look up at Peeta, "we should get Willow," I say untangling myself from him.

"Alright," he says and gets up too.

Once we are dressed we walk out to the dinning car. My mother doesn't really acknowledge us, but Haymitch just grins at me. I feel my face heat up and the blush creeping up the back of my neck. I turn my attention towards Willow and ignore Haymitch.

"Somebody ready for bed?" I say and reach down to pick her up. She retreats back from me and sticks out her bottom lip. She has never really been off her sleep schedule before, so this should be interesting. I look over to Peeta for some help. "Come on Willow," he says crouching down in front of her.

Willow gives him a hard look. Instead of getting mad Peeta smiles and is suppressing laughter. I give him a questioning look, "What?"

"Nothing," he lies.

"What is it, Peeta?" I demand and he just shakes his head.

"Sweetheart, don't you see. Willow has your scowl," Haymitch laughs and points at us. I look back at Willow, and I see what they mean. She still has the stern glare; the same one I wear.

I'm now the one scowling at Peeta, and he can't hold back anymore. He starts laughing and Haymitch joins in too. I guess I'll have to handle her on my own. I lock my own glare with Willow, and when I make it even sharper she backs down. Willow scoots on her butt towards me and holds up her arms. I pick her up and glare at the laughing Haymitch and Peeta.

"Goodnight mom," I say.

"Night you two," she says shutting the door to her our compartment.

I go back to our room, and start to change Willow for bed. She is extra fussy while I change her diaper, and kicks the whole time I put on her pajamas. Eventually I get her changed and tightly wrapped in a warm blanket. I pace around the small room slightly bounce her.

"Come on baby girl time for some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow," I whisper and her blues eyes are starting to glass over from drowsiness. A few minutes later she finally gives in to sleep. I gently place her in the bassinet, "Night baby girl. I love you," I say and gently kiss her on the forehead.

Peeta has yet to come in yet so I turn off the light and climb into bed. Right as I am about to doze off I fell the bed dip down and his strong arms wrap around me. He buries his face in my hair. I pull away from him, and roll over on my side to face him. "Thanks for the help with Willow," I scoff.

He looks down at his hands fumbling with the sheets," I'm sorry Kat. I just love how much she is like you. Then when you give her the same look back and she backed down. I just couldn't help it. I'm sorry," he says.

"It's okay I guess. Just next time keep it together. The last thing we need is her thinking that it's okay to act out," I sigh and move closer to him.

"I know what you mean. It won't happen again."

I wrap my arms around Peeta and he holds me tight to his chest. I listen to the strong beating of his heart, and let that the lull me to sleep.

The next morning we wake up early, and soon we are in district four. It's much warmer here this time of year here than in home in District Twelve. The warm salty air that I have only smelled during the Victory Tour and the Quell doesn't bring back the fondest memories. However, it makes me remember Finnick and the way that he smelled like the sea; even when we were in the Capitol.

We get off the train and through the bustle of the plate form I see a hand wave to us. I pull on Peeta's arm and he follows me. I gave Willow to him so he could hide her face. The Capitol hasn't got a photo of her yet, and they won't ever. I get closer and see Annie holding Nick's hand. Nick has gotten much taller, and his golden hair is longer with his bang hanging in front of his eyes.

Annie pulls me in for a tight hug, "Katniss I've missed you so much!"

I pull away from the hug," I've missed you too," I say. She sees that Peeta is holding Willow and is about to burst with excitement. "Let's get to your house first," I say and she nods and leads us away from the station. People stop and stare at our group, and some see Peeta holding the bundle and smile at us. No one stops us to talk, but almost everyone glances at us twice.

I drop back next to Peeta and take his free hand in mine. He gives it a reassuring squeeze; I squeeze back and give him a small smile. We continue our walk and soon we are off a paved sidewalk and walking down an old wooden walk way. There is high grass on both sides and high sand dunes. I can hear waves crashing the longer we walk, and finally the dunes level out, and reveal a small house. This isn't the house that they won in the games. It's is on high stilts, and has old brown wood siding. There are windows covering almost all angles of the house and the windows go from the floor to the roof.

"This was my house growing up," Annie says walking up the creaky steps to the front door. She leads us inside the small house. Inside there are sea shells every where. There paintings of old boats, and beautiful sunsets on the walls. In the far corner of the living room I see an old trident with a fish net wrapped around it that must have been Finnick's from when he would fish. On the mantle above the small stone fire place are photos of Nick as a baby, and some from Annie and Finnick's wedding. There are also photos of Finnick as a young boy standing in a small boat with a net slung over his shoulder. The house is small, but full of life. The furniture is all woven from wicker with coral, blue color pattern cushions.

"Now let me see her," Annie demands holding out her arms to Peeta.

He takes off the blanket, and hands her over to Annie. Annie breaks out into a smile and sits down in one of the wicker chairs and puts Willow in her lap. "Hey there Willow," she coos, "I'm you Aunt Annie." Willow looks at her for a moment deciding whether or not to accept this new environment. Then after she thinks everything over in her little head she smiles and squeals, "anty!" I laugh at her, and then I feel Peeta's arm around my waist. I was so focused on Annie and her that I didn't notice him.

Annie tickles Willow and then waves Nick over to sit next to her, "Nick this is Willow."

"Is this the baby that Katniss had in her tummy?" Nick asks Annie.

"Yes, this is the little baby Nick. She is your little cousin." Nick seems to understand everything now and gently holds out his pointer finger and Willow takes hold and giggles at him. Nick laughs too, and when he tries to pull away she holds tighter. Nick gives her a challenging look, but Willow doesn't back down. All the adults are laughing at the stare down between the ten month old, and the six year old.

Eventually Willow gets bored, and starts to fuss. Annie looks at me, "why don't I show you your rooms," she says and gets up. She shows my mother her room down stairs, and then shows us ours up stairs. Our room is Nick's, but Annie says that Nick and she will share while we are here. Haymitch gets to sleep on the couch.

"Lunch will be in about half an hour. So just relax and then come down then," says and leaves us alone to get unpacked. I tend to Willow and Peeta sets up the bassinet, and puts sheets on the large cot that we will share.

"I like it here," Peeta says looking out the window. When you look out the window you can see the ocean, and hear the faint sound of waves crashing on the sand.

"So do I," I admit and move next to him. Willow is sitting in her bassinet, but she will soon fall asleep. We continue to watch the waves, but a knock on the door brings us out of our moment.

"Lunch is ready," Nick whispers.

"Okay, thanks," I say and take one last look at Willow who has fallen an asleep. I close the door, and as Nick turns around to walk down the stairs Peeta scoops him up, and starts to tickle him. Nick laughs and kicks his feet trying to get away. I hit Peeta on the arm for him to quiet down. The last thing we need is Willow to wake up from her nap.

We walk into kitchen, but only to gather our food. We eat outside on the small wooden deck over looking the beach. We eat the crab cakes, and some shrimp. We all make small talk about how things have been since the last time we got together. Annie tells us that Johanna will be over later tonight. She was working or something like that.

We finish lunch right as Willow wakes up from her nap. Nick suggests we all go to the beach. Annie thought it would be a good idea. So Peeta and I change into our swim suits. I put on a cover up to hide the scars on my shoulders though, and then I change Willow into a yellow suit that Effie had sent us.

Annie, Nick, Peeta, Willow, and I all head down to the beach. My mother and Haymitch chose to stay back and play chess. We get down closer to the water and Annie lays out a blanket for us to sit. Peeta takes Willow and Nick down to the water to play. Annie and I just watch silently from the blanket.

Annie breaks the silence, "Do you ever think that you will have another baby?"

I continue to watch Peeta with the two kids, and can't help but think that he would be even happier with another child. I know he wants another one, but I'm not ready.

"I don't know," I answer, "I know Peeta wants too, but I'm not sure." Annie nods her head in understanding.

"What's stopping you?"

"I-i-I," I stutter, "I just don't think I could do it again. I was an emotional wreck when I was pregnant. I was sick and I had some problems, and had to be put on bed rest." I sigh. "I just don't think I could do it."

"I get it, Katniss. I just think that you could do it again. If you can't do it for yourself, Katniss than do it for Peeta and Willow."

We don't talk about it anymore. I watch Peeta with Willow laughing and playing in the sand. Annie has a point about doing it not just for me. Do it for the two people I love the most. Give Peeta something else that will make his life worth living. I could do it, but just not right now. However, one day I will.

_**It was long, but this was just filler. The next chapter will be of course their Christmas in District Four! Thank you for sticking with my story! Please leave a little review! They really help with writing and keeping me motivated to keep on trucking on!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Time for chapter 24! Please enjoy and then please leave a review! It helps me get an idea what I am doing right, and what I could improve on! Now please enjoy!**_

Peeta and the kids play on the beach for almost two hours until Willow starts to cry. Annie went back to the house at some point to start dinner, but I just stayed on the blanket and thought about our talk some more. I just kept thinking that I can't be selfish about this. This time I should talk to Peeta, and give him a say. Unlike last time when I just kind of decided on my own.

When we get back to the house I find Johanna sitting in the living room talking to Haymitch, and Annie and my mother are cooking dinner. "Hey, Jo," I say over Willow's crying, "just give me a minute."

"Yeah brainless you might want to take care of you crying kid," she scoffs and I scowl at her.

"Annie where could I give Willow a bath quickly," I ask and she points to a door down the hall. "Thanks Annie, and Peeta could you go get some clothes and a diaper for Willow?" he nods his head and heads off to our room. I take Willow into the bathroom and start to run some warm water. I find some soap and put in just a little bit. First I take off her swim suit and the sandy diaper. Once she is free of that I slowly place her in the water. Willow has always loved taking baths, but she also loves get everybody else wet too. She splashes me with the soapy water, obviously gaining relief from the sand and salty water. I rid her of all the sand and wash her brown curly hair. There is a knock at the door. I hand Willow a rubber toy and she giggles and dunks the toy in the water. I go to the door and open it to Peeta, "I got her pajamas and I brought a diaper," he says entering the bathroom.

"Thanks, Peeta. Would you like to get her out for me," I ask.

"Okay, Willow you ready to get out?" He says crouching down next to the tub.

"Dada," she squeals and lifts her arms out to him. I hand him a towel and he warps her up. Of course he starts to tickle her belly, and she almost squirms out of his arms. Once he has her old dried off I let him change her too.

Willow has on the fresh clothes she is happy, but I can tell she will barely be able to stay up through dinner. I take Willow's little hand and guide her towards the living room. I stop at the end of the hallway, "Willow go find Haymitch," I say and she takes off a head of me.

I hear her squeal, "Haymit." I walk in the room and find her sitting on Haymitch's lap glaring at Johanna. Peeta comes in behind me and takes a seat on one of the chairs. I sit down in his lap, and smile at Jo.

"Jo this is Willow," I say and Willow snaps her head towards Peeta and I.

"Mama," she says and climbs down from Haymitch's lap and teeters over to us. I scoop her up and we make room for her to snuggle in with us.

"Well at least she likes you brainless," Jo teases and I can't keep a straight face.

"She is only a year old Jo. Hasn't really got to know her yet," Haymitch joins in on the teasing. I just roll my eyes and try to ignore them.

"Dinner is ready," Annie calls from the kitchen and we all get up to eat.

Dinner is fun with all of us. Jo and Haymitch continue to poke jokes at Peeta and I about Willow. Jo tells us about her new job here, and how she has been working a lot. After we finish eating Willow is falling asleep in Peeta's arms so we say goodnight to everyone and head to bed. Willow made herself so comfortable in Peeta's arms that I know if we put her down in her bed she would wake up.

"Peeta why don't we just let her sleep with us tonight," I suggest and I know he loves that idea. I help him get changed and not wake Willow and then we lay down on the cramped cot. Peeta lies on his back with Willow on his chest. I gently pull the covers up around me and covering half of Willow. I use Peeta's one arm as a pillow and the over arm is protectively wrapped around Willow I whisper, "I love you Peeta."

"I love you too Katniss, and I love you too Willow."

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes and I am staring right into the green ones of Nick. "Morning Nick," I say groggily and roll over to look at Peeta. He is awake, and Willow is still lying contently on his chest.

"Come on guys get up its Christmas," Nick says excitedly.

"Alright," Peeta mumbles and when I get out of bed he hands me Willow and gets up too. Nick takes off running down the stairs.

We head down to the living room and find everyone else waiting for us. Peeta sits down in a chair and I sit in his lap with Willow just like yesterday.

Nick starts ripping open his presents from everyone. He gets some clothes, toys, and a fishing rod from Annie. We got Nick some art supplies and a coloring book. Peeta bought everything for him.

Once Nick has opened all his presents Peeta and I sit down on the floor with Willow and show her how to rip the paper off the boxes. She gets most of it off, but Peeta and I help her with the rest. Willow gets some clothes, a doll, and Haymitch got her a little bow. I scowl at him and he just put his hands up, "she's going to need it eventually."

The rest off the day consist of Nick playing with all his new stuff. Jo playing with Willow and every time I look at Jo she is smiling and making funny faces. I laugh at how someone like her could be playing with a baby. One time she sees me laughing at her, and she scowls and acts like nothing is going on.

The sun is getting low in the sky, and my mom offers to put Willow to bed. Peeta and I take a blanket and head out on the beach to watch the sunset. We pick a spot out of view from the house, and he wraps his arms around me. The sun slowly goes down and the sky turns to mix of pink, purple, and Peeta's favorite orange.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah, Kat."

"I was thinking about having another baby," I say.

I can tell he is trying to keep his voice level and hide all his excitement, "Really?"

"Yeah," I pause trying to find the right words, "I was thinking that maybe we could start trying," I say and Peeta pulls me away so he can look at me.

"Katniss, that's great," he says and his face cracks into a smile and kisses me.

"I just think Willow should get the chance is have a sibling," I say and settle back into his arms. We sit in silence and just let the crashing waves do the talking. Soon the sun drops beyond the horizon and we slowly make our way back to the house hand and hand.

Ever since we have come back from district four Peeta and I have been trying for another baby like we said we would, and haven't had any luck yet. I told my mother about it and she said that it might take sometime. I can wait, but Peeta is anxious. With Willow's first birthday tomorrow it's been almost two months since we have started. I hope he can be patient because I really have no control over when this will happen.

For Willow's birthday it's just going to be the three of us, Haymitch, and my mother. Annie and Jo couldn't come out with Jo's crazy work schedule, but they still sent gifts in the mail.

I just came back from the woods. I drop my game bag and as I am taking off my coat I hear glass shatter and Willow starts to cry. I think the worst, and run to the kitchen. Peeta was home alone with her while I was out so he could be having a flashback. I run into the kitchen and find it empty. "Peeta!" I yell franticly trying to find them. I bound up the stairs and into his art studio.

Peeta is holding Willow, and she has a big red stain on her shirt. She is crying and Peeta looks to me. I move closer and take Willow from him. She buries her head in my chest, "Peeta what happened?"

"I was painting with Willow on my lap, and then she got some red paint on her. I moved to clean her up and the glass jar fell and broke. Then she started to cry. No one got hurt," he says calmly. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I just got worried because the last time something broke like that it just en-," Peeta stops me.

"Everything is fine Katniss. We just need to clean Willow up." I nod and go to the nursery. Peeta comes in behind me and gets out her favorite blanket to wrap her up in after she is changed.

Willow continues to cry, "Willow its okay. Don't cry I'm almost finished," I coo and take off her stained shirt.

This makes her not only cry, but scream, "Mama!" I know she won't let me do anything else so I just leave in her bottoms and wrap her up. I hold her tight to my chest and sit down in the rocking chair. I comfort her by rubbing her back and I keep whispering things like, "its okay Willow. Just calm down."

This helps, but she is still upset. I trade spots with Peeta and she snuggles into his chest. He rocks her back and forth until she stops crying and drifts off to sleep. I don't know how long she cried, but she never screamed like that before. It just makes my heart wrench because she wasn't just screaming. She yelled my name. She wanted me to help her feel better, and I couldn't do it. I had to have Peeta help me. I feel the tears that are threatening to spill over. I sit down on the floor, and put my head in my hands.

I feel Peeta's strong arm wrap around me, and I look up to meet his worried blue eyes. "What's wrong," he whispers and I notice how he is still cradling the sleeping Willow.

I'm silent for a few moments and then I feel the warm stream of a tear run down my face. "She screamed my name for me to help her and…," I choke down the sobs, "and I couldn't do it. I couldn't help her." Peeta gives me a look of sympathy and I just turn and cry into his shoulder, and let his shirt muffle the sounds of my sobs.

He doesn't say anything else to me. Just sits next to me and lets me cry into his shoulder. I just hate this feeling of not being able to help her when she needed me most. This was the thing I was worried about when I was pregnant. Me failing her and not giving her what she needs.

I cry myself dry and leave Peeta sitting on the floor of the nursery. I make my way to bed and climb under the covers, and pull them over my head.

I wake up the next morning feeling useless. I roll over and see that Peeta has already gotten up or he didn't come to bed last night at all.I don't really know which one is true. I don't want to leave the warmth of my bed, but today is Willow first birthday. So I have to get up for her. I step into the warm shower, and stay in until the water gets cold. I put on whatever is in the top draw and head downstairs. Peeta is making breakfast and I hear Willowing laughing in the living room. Before I can ask what she is doing you there alone Peeta gives me an answer, "Haymitch came over a couple of minutes ago so don't worry she isn't alone."

I force a small smile and sit on a stool at the counter. Peeta turns from the stove and leans back against the counter. "Are you okay," he asks.

"I'm fine," I lie.

"If you say so," he sighs and turns back to the stove.

I get off the stool and shuffle into the living room. Haymitch is sitting on the floor with Willow playing with one of her toys from Christmas. I plopped down on couch and rest my head on the back off the couch. I close my eyes, and then I feel a tugging on my pant leg. I look down at Willow, "Mama!"

"Morning Willow," I sigh and pick her up. Haymitch eyes me suspiciously and I just ignore him. I let Willow play with the end of my braid, and I just gaze out the window.

Haymitch brings me back by snapping his fingers in front of my face. "What?"

"You started to scare me sweetheart. The last time I saw that look on your face we had just recently ended a rebellion."

"Yeah well I'm fine. So just leave me alone," I retort and he just rolls his eyes.

"Sweetheart you are not fine. What is it?" He sighs.

"Nothing, just leave me alone," I snap. I didn't want to snap while holding Willow and I can see that there is moisture forming in her eyes. I stand up from the couch and bounce Willow on my hip.

By the time my mother shows up Peeta and Haymitch just accept my silence, and don't even try to involve me in any conversation. My mother gives me the look of we will talk later. Even though I am a grown adult, and have experienced more tragedies in half my life time then most people experience in their whole life. My mother still treats me like I'm a child. While Peeta is clearing the table and Haymitch is occupying Willow. My mother gives me a stern look, "Porch now." I throw on my coat and slippers. I sit down on the steps. She joins me and at first we don't talk about anything. Then she breaks the silence.

"Peeta told me what happened last night," she admits and I look at her with disbelief. Peeta told my mother about my minor breakdown. I can't believe he told her. This just pisses me off, but I don't say anything to my mother.

"Katniss, I knew what its like to be a first time mom. Not knowing what to do sometimes when you feel like you should. I get it Katniss, but you can't shut down after one time. Willow is still so young and this will continue to happen as she grows up. You just need to learn how to go with it, and learn from your mistakes. No body knows how to be a parent. Everybody just does the best they can."

I think about what she has said, and most of it makes sense. However, I still have that nagging fear of in the back of my mind that my best may not be good enough. "What if my best isn't enough," I mumble and my mother sighs.

"Well good thing you have Peeta too. Remember you aren't alone Katniss. Besides you are twice the mother I ever was," she says.

I look at her and I can tell she is thinking of how she left after dad died, and how she couldn't protect Prim. She shouldn't have the guilt of Prim's death weighing on her shoulders. That was my fault, and the reason she's dead is all because of me. I was the one who pulled out those berries and started a rebellion.

I pull my mother into a hug, "I'm sorry mom," I whisper and I'm not just sorry about Prim. I'm sorry that I shut her out for so long. When I should have tried to help her for Prim, because Prim never really had the mom she deserved. Prim never had the same mom I had when my father was alive. Sure she a few years, but not enough to remember well enough. Prim spent half her life with a dead father, and her mother as good as dead. I know that I shouldn't worry about last night. I have to just move on and enjoy my time with Willow. "And thank you," I say and she nods and heads back in the house. I stay out a few minutes longer and collect all my emotions. The last thing I need is for Peeta to notice I'm upset.

I go back inside and follow the voices and laughter of people to the living room. Peeta is sitting on the floor with Willow, Haymitch and my mother is sitting on the couch. I sit down next to Peeta and give him a warm smile. He seems pleased that it's not forced and mouths a thank you to my mother.

"So now Willow can open presents," Peeta suggest and pulls out two boxes from behind the couch. He sets the smaller box in front of Willow and I rip a small piece of the paper, and then Willow quickly does the rest. This present is from Haymitch and instead of a terrible gift like Christmas. He got her a stuffed teddy bear. Willow smiles brightly and pulls the bear in for a tight hug. 'Thanks Haymitch," I say.

"No problem sweetheart. I knew she would love it."

Next is my mother's gift. I place the box in front of Willow, "Open this one now," I say and she tears it open. Inside is a picture of Prim from when we were in district thirteen. Even though she is wearing the drab gray District thirteen clothes. Her smile brightens the whole picture. I look away from her smiling face, and see that engraved on the frame is "_Your Aunt Primrose Everdeen_".

Willow seems disappointed in the gift now, but when she gets older I hope she will come to love it. This is the last photo of Prim ever taken.

"Thank you Lily," Peeta says.

I set the photo aside, and pick up Willow, "Happy Birthday baby girl," I say and kiss her forehead.

We move back into the kitchen for the cake. Peeta has made a small cake, but the detail makes up for its size. The cake is a deep purple, and Peeta has iced a perfect Willow tree in white icing. Then in cursive writing it says "_Happy Birthday Willow"._ We all admire Peeta's skill and then finally eat some of it. I give Willow a small piece, and she gets more on her face than in her mouth.

Once we finish with the cake Haymitch and my mother both head home. Peeta and I both give Willow a bath, and put her to bed. I sing her the meadow song, and we both give her multiple kisses good night. When Peeta and I finally get in bed I am dead tired. I nestle into Peeta's arms and fall asleep with a content smile on my face. Which is the complete opposite of the night before. However, my happiness can never last for long.

_**And…..cliff hanger! The next chapter will be up very soon considering I have some time off from school! Please review in that little review box at the bottom of the page! It brightens my day when I get some feed back on my work! **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thank you for all the reviews! I have 101 reviews! That's crazy! I never thought that people would actually like my story! Please enjoy chapter 25 and review! **_

I'm in a dark room. I can't seem to find any light or a way out. I am trapped in this dark space with nothing. I hear faint crying coming from outside the room, but I'm not really sure what it is. Then the crying intensives and I know that it's Willow. I suddenly am being shaken, and my eyes snap open.

I realize that I was just dreaming about being in the dark room. However, Willow is really crying and Peeta was the one who shook me awake.

"Katniss, I changed her diaper. I changed her clothes. I tried to rock her to sleep and everything. She just won't stop crying," Peeta says desperately.

"Okay, just give her to me," I say and sit up in bed. I take Willow from Peeta, "What's wrong Willow?" I whisper into her hair. I kiss her forehead, and when I do I realize that it feels warmer than usual.

"Peeta, kiss her forehead," I demand and hold Willow up towards him. He gives me a questioning look and I just roll my eyes and huff out of frustration. He then kisses her forehead and then gives me a worrying look.

"It's warm," he pauses thinking for a minute. "Do you think she has a fever?" he asks and I just shake my head yes. "Alright, I'll call your mom. Just stay here and try to calm her down," he says and bounds down the stairs.

I take Willow to the bathroom and soak a towel in cold water, and press it against her forehead. She seems to relax a little from this, but she is still crying. I try to find the thermometer, but end up with nothing. I hear Peeta talking loudly on the phone downstairs. I hope my mother is home from the hospital. She sometimes works double shifts late into the night.

I go to the nursery and sit in the rocking chair. There is nothing else I can do until my mother gets here. I rock her and try to keep her calm. A few minutes later Peeta comes in out of breath. "I couldn't get a hold of her at home, and I don't have the hospital's number. I have to go get her," he spits out and turns to leave. I jump up from the rocking chair.

"Peeta, no you have to stay here. Call Haymitch or something, but you have to stay here. I'm scared I don't know what to do. Just please stay here."

"Okay, just let me go call Haymitch," he says this and now I can tell how scared he really is. He promised that he would always protect us from any harm. Peeta knows he could never really protect her from illness, but he will do anything to help our daughter. He runs from the door way, and I start to pace the room and bounce Willow on my hip. I give her the teddy bear from Haymitch to play with, and she just throws it on the ground. So I just continue to pace.

Finally after a life time of just listening to Willow cry; Peeta comes back in the room. "Haymitch is running to get you mom. She should be here in a couple of minutes. Is she doing any better?"

"She's still crying," I mutter and hand Willow to him. He feels her forehead with the back of his hand and frowns in disappointment. I don't know why he would think she was getting better. All I did was put a cool towel on her forehead.

The next twenty minutes crawl by until my mother gets here, and she wisps Willow away from me. My mother takes her to the spare bedroom that she used when Willow was born, and I see that the room is filled with medical supplies. She has had this room stocked with any and everything Willow could need in case of emergency. I didn't even know about it.

I raise an eyebrow at her, but she just focuses on Willow. She takes off Willow's pajamas and listens to her heart and lungs using a stethoscope. She then takes Willow's blood pressure, checks her pulse, and then takes her temperature with an ear thermometer. When she reads the temperature she frowns, but continues checking her out.

I have moved up next to Peeta, and he put his arm around my shoulders. All we can do is watch helplessly as my mother tries to help Willow. My mother goes to the over side of the room, and gets out an IV kit. Peeta pulls me closer and together we move next to Willow. "What's wrong?" Peeta asks.

My mother furrows her brow as she opens the packaging for the needle. "Willow has a fever, but she will be alright. I am giving her the medicine by IV so it works faster. I will also be giving her a small bag of fluids just to keep her hydrated. Could you two help me hold her still so I can get the IV in the first time?" She asks and we both quickly move and still Willow. My mother works fast by spraying some sort of numbing spray on the bottom of her foot. Then she takes the needle and right before she puts it in she glances towards us, "she shouldn't feel it, but just make sure to hold her still." We both nod, and my mother gently puts in the IV. I have to stop watching, because I am starting to feel light headed. I do look up to see my mother push the plunger down on a syringe and Willow's features relax, and she falls asleep. Peeta and I both sigh with relief, and then my mother hooks up the small bag of fluids to Willow, and hangs the bag from the floor lamp next to the bed.

I plop down in the chair in the corner of the room. Peeta sits down on the floor next to my feet and leans his head on my knee. "She's going to be okay," he whispers.

"I know Peeta. I just hate fevers," I say remembering back to our first games in the cave. When he had the terrible leg wound from Cato.

"She should sleep for a few hours, and then her fever should be gone. Just call me when she wakes up," my mother says packing up her things.

"Could actually just stay in one of the spare bedrooms just in case something happens," I say and she gives me a small smile.

"I could do that," she says.

"Thank you Lily," Peeta says and she walks out of the room.

Eventually I lay down on the bed next to Willow. I lay on my side so I can watch over her. I feel the bed dip and Peeta moves up against my back. He pulls down some pillows from the head of the bed. I gratefully take one and rest and my head against it. We both watch over the sleeping Willow in silence. It's kind of funny to think that something that looks so precious while she sleeps. Can scream and cry so loud that it vibrates the house.

Peeta wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face in my hair. I lift my head up to look up at him. I can now see that he has bags under his eyes. "How long was she crying before you woke me?"

He sighs and looks back at Willow, "She cried for over an hour. I took her down stairs and hoped you didn't hear her. I heard her because I got up to get a drink of water and she started to cry. I was going to try and handle it on my own. I thought I could, but next time I think I will just get you up sooner. I guess moms always no best."

"Not always Peeta. Why don't you go to bed for a bit. I will watch her."

"No, I think I will just sleep here with you."

"Okay," I whisper and give him a caring and gentle kiss. I settle back in his arms and looking at Willow. I soon feel Peeta's hold on my waist relax and his breathing is even and shallow.

I reach my hand out and gently smooth Willow's hair back. I hate to think what would have happened to her if I hadn't of noticed the fever. When I was younger and people would bring child with fevers to my mother. The kids would sometimes be unresponsive and sometimes have horrible red rashes. At that point I would leave the house and retreat to the woods. I never wanted to know what the fate of the child would be. I never knew how the parents could stay and watch their children suffer. I now understand that you wouldn't want to be any where else. You just want to be right there to help in which ever way possible. You wanted to be there to comfort them even if that wasn't possible.

I most have eventually dozed off because I'm startled by the quiet cries of Willow. I move out of Peeta's arms and carefully pick her up. I notice that her IV has been taken out and replaced by a bandage. My mother must have done that while I was asleep. Willow seems better and when I feel her forehead with the back off my hand it feels normal. I cradle her in my arms. Her eyes seem bright and happy. I tickle her tummy and she lets out a small giggle. I laugh too, and I forgot about Peeta being asleep. I look over and he slowly opens his eyes and smiles once he sees that she must be feeling better.

"Someone must be feeling better," he says sitting up.

"Defiantly better," I agree and hand him Willow.

"Dada," she says and causes him to smile brighter.

"Hey, baby girl! Feeling better!" Peeta coos and she just smiles.

"How about we get something to eat," I suggest and the three of us head downstairs. I walk in the kitchen first and see a covered pot on the stove. Next to it is a note from mother.

_I checked Willow again while you were sleeping. She doesn't have a fever anymore, but I left some medicine in the bathroom just in case. I also made some soup. Make sure she gets plenty of rest and call me later tonight. I should be home around seven._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

"Well, how about some soup," Peeta says taking the cover off the pot. It seems to be some sort of chicken broth soup with vegetables. I turn on the stove and Peeta finds some dough in the fridge and rolls it out to make small rolls. Once we have everything cooking I sit down at the table with Willow. I usually have her sit in the highchair, but I would rather hold her right now.

Peeta warms the soup until the rolls are done, and then brings everything to the table. I slowly feed Willow some pieces of bread and small spoonfuls of the soup. Peeta makes her and I laugh by making some funny faces and playing a game that he pretends to take her nose, and when he touches her nose she goes cross eyed and furrows her brow.

We continue to laugh and talk until Haymitch come bursting through the front door. "I just saw the downstairs light on is sh-," he stops and smiles at us. "Sorry for interrupting your family meal. I was just concerned about Willow."

"Haymitch, I highly doubt that you are really that sorry. Get a bowl of soup and sit down," I scoff and he gets himself some soup. "So she is feeling better."

"Yeah, just had a fever," Peeta answers.

"That's good," he says. The thought of Haymitch really being upset about Willow sick makes me smile, and when he catches my grin he glares at me. This is his way of still maintaining the old and drunk hardness.

Willow goes back to normal right away after her fever. She runs around the house and now loves to climb the stairs. When winter finally broke way and turned into spring. She started to talk a lot. Not just saying "Mama" and "Dada." She started with the word "no" and then "teddy" for when she wanted the bear Haymitch got her for Christmas. Willow was growing up fast, and learning more and more everyday. I don't take her hunting as much as when she was a little baby. However, now that she can walk I take her to the lake almost once a week. I let her walk on the paved streets in town, but I carry through the woods. The summer was hot so many days when we got to the lake I would take her with for me for a swim. She is way too young to learn, but she loves the water. One day while I sat on the bank with Willow in my lap I spotted a mother duck with three babies. I pointed to the duck and said, "Willow, Duck."

She looked at the ducks intently and I repeated, "Duck." She furrowed her brow and then said, "Duck," and pointed to them swimming in the water.

I smiled proudly at her, "Yes, ducks and you are my little duck." Willow laughs and I think about all the times I called Prim that and how she would always smile.

That day was very special to me. After teaching Willow the word duck. I found some Katniss roots. I showed them to her and after saying Katniss and pointing to the roots. She got that Katniss just wasn't my name. It was something else.

We didn't go to the woods everyday though. Some days we would go to the bakery and the two brothers would play with her. Peeta would try to bake with Willow, but it usually ended up being a mess with flour all over the bakery.

The summer was happy and light. The only thing bearing down on me was the thing with us having another baby. We have been trying since Christmas and now that it's well into August. Peeta and I have silently agreed that if it hasn't happened by now. It probably won't happen at all. I talk to my mother about it and we have run test on both Peeta and I. We are perfectly healthy surprisingly with all we went through with the war, but it just wouldn't happen. I was okay with the thought of just having Willow, but Peeta wasn't. He would always say that he was happy with just Willow, but his eyes said something different. He has this dying want to expand our family, and I want to too, but it isn't really up to me.

August comes and goes and soon the leaves start changing and the air cools. Towards the end of November with the shorter days and longer nights I don't hunt as much. I hardly go once a week. I just stay home with Willow and invite Haymitch or my mother over during the day. I still shoot my bow, but I only do target practice in the back yard. With me being less active I of course put on a little bit weight, but I could really carless. After being skin and bone and near staving to death for a large majority of my life. I welcome the ten extra pounds that only soften some of my lean muscle.

I invited my mother over for lunch she comes over right around the time I put Willow down for a nap. She comes in the front door and shakes off the wet December snow. We go in the kitchen and start to eat the food I made earlier.

"So how have you been feeling," she says eyeing me up.

"I've been feeling fine. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering why you haven't been hunting much lately. People in town have been complaining with the lack of fresh meat." I shrug and continue eating. "I noticed you have gained some weight." I'm getting tried of her questions and comments.

"What are you trying to say?" I growl and sit back in my chair.

She looks down at her plate and then back up to me, "Have you and Peeta still been trying for a baby?" She says this and I finally put all the pieces together. She thinks that I'm pregnant.

"I wouldn't say we are trying, but we haven't done anything to prevent a baby," I say staring into space. This would make sense. I have been sleeping more and I have gained weight, but that could just be from not hunting. I haven't had any morning sickness, and I would have to be almost three months or more along. I should have had that by now.

"Well I brought a test with me. I want you to take it," she says and takes out a brown paper bag from her coat pocket. I give her a look.

"How long have you thought I might be pregnant," I ask taking the brown bag from her.

"Only for about a week, but just go take the test," she demands and I head up stairs to the bathroom.

I take the test and head back down stairs to my mother. I sit down at the table. "Can you go look at it. I don't think I can do it," I say faintly. I know I wanted to have a baby, but it just scares me. She goes up to the bathroom and comes back down mute of emotion.

"Positive," is all she says with a smile. "I'll tell Peeta to come home."

I don't say anything until Peeta comes home. My mother leaves us alone. Peeta is very confused why he was told to come home. I'm just sitting at the table staring at the wall.

"What is?" he says sitting down across from me.

"I'm….pregnant."

_I really like this chapter and I hope you do too! Please review and the next chapter should be up in the next three days! _


End file.
